The Sacred Vessel
by giftedanimanga
Summary: Inuyasha is tricked into bargaining a soul for a soul, but his wishes cost him the ultimate sacrafice - Read the events that lead up to this tragic event and how far he will travel to take it back. This is Inuyasha's battle for 'THE SACRED VESSEL'
1. Kagome makes a secret

**Disclaimer:** This is my first fanfic...do be easy on me, but do feel free to comment! (I do not own Inuyasha - just the imagination to come up with this story)

Warning! This is a work in progress...I promise to keep adding chapters accordingly, just be patient with me. Thanx! - 'giftedanimanga'

**Introduction-**

The story takes place a few months after Naraku had banished Kikyo into the miasma at the mountaintop. After this incident Kagome feelings for Inuyasha feel torn more than ever and her inabilities to understand how she feels for him grow stronger as the days continue on.

The group has been traveling for days and with each moment the group can begin to feel Inuyasha distancing himself from them. With Kikyo's unsightly death Kagome feels brushed aside when it comes to the love and affection she seeks so desperately from the hanyou. Feeling alone more than ever, Kagome dreads the day when the battle with Naraku ends and her unspoken feelings will leave her helpless.

Inuyasha has made it clear in the past with whom he's chosen to be with when the battle for the feudal era resides. His constant guilt for Kikyo's death has become a continuing reminder on why his heart and soul belongs to her.

Now Inuyasha spends his nights secretly searching for her while the others are completely oblivious. However, Kagome knows of his late night journeys to the ends of the earth but she doesn't bother to object, because whether or not she protests, she knows that he will go, she can expect that from him. The only thing that matters is that with every attempt to find her a part of Kagome hurts inside knowing that there isn't a true place for her in the feudal era, a true place beside Inuyasha.

For many attempts to put Inuyasha's and Kikyo's past behind her, the fact that her very being resembles that of Kikyo becomes a constant reminder of the hanyou's decision. Often times the young schoolgirl finds herself asking whether it's mere fascination or rather the "L" word. Kagome knows that she has never been in _love_ before, so coming out and saying that she _loves him_ just wouldn't seem right. So she found it best to cover up her feelings for the hanyou and continue on her journey by his side. In the end there may not be a place for her in the future, but at least she can enjoy the time she's spending with him and the others…for now.

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome makes a secret"

The sun slowly begins to rise along the horizon and the majestic glow slowly rises from under the forest, filling the morning sky in a soft orange blanket. The air was warm and the breeze was light, but the atmosphere among the group was silent and slightly awkward.

They had been traveling for two days on their way back to Kaede's village before taking rest in a clearing. The morning was filled with the active buzz of small animals and insects as they disturbed the tall grass to make their way into the middle of the clearing.

The girls along with Shippo, made their way down to a shallow creek that winded its way through the field and vanished out into the forest line. Their feet were stiff from constant motion and the pain in their lower backs made them curse their choice of camp the night before. Gingerly removing their footwear, the girls knelt down to pull the cool crisp water to their faces.

"The water here is so cool," Sango remarked as she wiped the remaining water from her eyes.

With her knuckled hand wiping at the edge of her right eye, she squinted to look over at Kagome who was knelt over the stream. Sitting contently she observed silently at her as she watched the young schoolgirl daze down at the water below her. The muffled flow of water seemed comforting to Sango but it was apparent that it wasn't the same for her friend. Her face seemed drawn and pale and her eyes looked detached from reality. Her hands lie lifeless, even almost contorted, atop her lap and she remained knelt over and transfixed at the reflection on the stream surface. A worried brow rose on Sango's face and a concerned complex filled her composure. She let her hip pivot to help shorten the distance between the two of them.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" she quietly asked as she extended her right arm out to balance her body weight.

She could see that her sudden remark threw her friend off guard and Kagome quickly shook the daze from her eyes and turned to face Sango with a slight look of guilt. The young kitsune, who was lying listlessly on the streams bank, had now perked up his ears to listen in.

"Oh…sorry Sango, I guess that I'm just tired that's all…" she quickly remarked, feeling a bit ashamed that she fibbed a little. Kagome knew that she was tired but it wasn't exactly what was bothering her. Feeling that her answer was sufficient, she quickly switched her tune to a more upbeat demeanor.

Meanwhile not far from them, Miroku and Inuyasha sat stooped on top a boulder, with their backs to the girls. They were sitting side by side in silence for the majority of the time, but the unease amongst the group just wouldn't sit right with Miroku. Placing his staff beside him to rest on the boulder, Miroku let his left hand stroke his chin in puzzlement. He closed his eyes as he contemplated on what he would say to the hanyou, but it wasn't long before Inuyasha beat him to the punch.

"Go ahead already…" he let out, in what seemed like a long sigh.

Miroku let his left hand drop in mid thinking and turned his head to look at Inuyasha with widened eyes. He was caught off guard and for once almost speechless.

"Well…we all know what you are…well, that is…"Miroku could feel that he was beginning to choke of his words.

Just then Miroku quickly snapped to as he watched Inuyasha jolt up in a panic. The monk soon followed by grabbing his staff in hand and joining the hanyou's side.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" he quickly asked

The sudden change in mood immediately got the attention of the girls. Miroku turned to watch them make their way up over the bank.

"I sense jewel shards!" Kagome yelled out to them.

Just before Kagome and Sango could reach the others, a whirlwind of dust and debris burst out from the forest line and zipped through the field. It quickly twisted towards our friends completely knocking Inuyasha and Miroku out of the way. It headed directly for the girls. Sango quickly armed herself with her hirakotsu, but before she could fully prepare herself the twister of dirt and debris stopped abruptly before them. The girls shielded their eyes from the kicked up matter and coughed away the cluttered air. Peering over their forearms their eyes immediately widened in shock. It was Kouga.

Immediately a sinking feeling began to fill Kagome's gut, a feeling she was quite familiar with whenever Kouga was around. The young girl knew that it wouldn't be long before they had an up roaring on their hands and she was right.

"What the hell is going on here- who invited you, anyway?" Inuyasha barked as he jumped up from where he had been thrown.

Kagome felt the muscles in her shoulder tighten as she watched the hanyou march over with his hand on his swords handle. She could only watch in fear as the moment began to unwind.

"Well for your information…it just so happened that my men and I were searching for Naraku when I caught the scent of Kagome…and I couldn't resist dropping in…gotta a problem with that, fleabag?" the wolf snapped back then pushed his body forward in a threatening motion.

Sango rolled her eyes, as if to confirm that there definitely was going to be a brawl of words between the two.

Inuyasha began to tighten his grip on the heel of his sword, "what did you call me…!" he insisted. With a smug face Kouga replied, "I called you fleabag…why you gotta problem with that?"

"Here we go…as if we don't have enough on our hands…" Miroku let out under his breath. He effortlessly made his way over to Sango in a casual demeanor. It was apparent that this type of situation was nothing new to them.

"Why you…" the half-breed continued in the background.

Kagome began to realize that she would have to position herself between the two other wise matters would get much worse. With a deep and slightly annoyed sigh, she walks up to the two, her fists clenched in agitation.

"Shouldn't we be off, Inuyasha?" she inclined trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Didn't you hear what he just called me!"

"Yes, but you're not gonna let a little name calling get you riled up are you?" she asked with a pleading expression on her face. She tried to force a smile, but somehow deep down she had a feeling that she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Keh!" Kouga mockingly let out. He folded his arms as if signaling that he had won the argument. Just then Kagome quickly turned.

"Now stop that Kouga…you're upsetting Inuyasha!" she demanded as she waved a warning finger at the startled wolf.

"Wha…what do ya mean upsetting him…the mutt's always gotta temper!" he pleaded back in his own defense. She could feel that her effort was getting nowhere.

Kagome felt herself getting more annoyed, "Kouga! Stop it…you're only gonna make matters worse now…can't we just…", but just then Inuyasha blurted in.

"I do not! Humph!" he barked back then crossed his arm and turned the other cheek. With a huff of distaste Kagome snapped in Inuyasha's direction.

"Cut it out Inuyasha!"

Meanwhile aside from all the commotion the others couldn't help but observe from the sidelines. Sango was the first to comment.

"How long do you suppose they'll continue on like this…?" the young demon slayer asked as she kept her eyes transfixed on the trio.

"Ha-ha…well, hopefully for a while" Miroku chuckled out trying not to let himself be heard by the wrong people.

Sango felt her head snap-to, "You're so immature Miroku! Grow up, will ya!"

With a pleased look upon his face, Miroku proudly spoke, "Well…you have to admit it is rather amusing to see them make fools out of themselves…besides" he continued on in an almost disappointed sigh, "this will probably be he only entertainment for today, seeing as there is no sign of Naraku anywhere."

Sango felt that Miroku's comment was completely ridiculous. She turned to continue watching the argument.

"But shouldn't we help Kagome, She does seem to have trouble handling those two…" a look of concern filled her composure. Miroku turned his focus on the three as well and could see Sango's point.

"Indeed, we all know that Inuyasha is enough to handle alone, but with Kouga being just as arrogant as he is…I'm sure that Kagome has more than she can handle. "

All three of them nodded their heads in agreement. This is where Miroku resorted to his perverted ways. He took this opportunity while Sango was distracted to lean backwards to take a pleasing glimpse of Sango's backside.

"Well…" he slyly commented as he raised his brow in interest, "it's probably just best to stand back and keep our distance, besides…" he continued, "the views rather not that bad, if you don't mind me saying…"Miroku finally added as a pleasing smile spread across his face.

Shippo could only roll his eyes at Miroku.

"Do you think…" Sango began to question as she turned to look at Miroku, but then quickly caught him in his lecherous act.

"Err…Miroku! You pervert!" She said in disgust as she swatted the monk across his face. She was just as red in the face from embarrassment as Miroku was. All she could do was glare at him in disgust as he stood their rubbing the pain from his cheek.

"_Idiot"_ the young kitsune thought to himself.

Off in the distance you could still hear the bickering of Inuyasha and Kouga being carried on.

"Whadda mean I've got big feet!" Inuyasha barked as he continued to threaten the wolf with the gesture that he would pull is sword out.

"I'm just sayin'…they're enormous!" Kouga huffed as if to prove a point, despite how ridiculous it sounded.

Inuyasha began to sneak small glimpses down at his feet, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kagome's eyes began to widen with complete horror at what the two were arguing about. It was completely ridiculous let alone something no one would argue about.

"You guys! Cut it out already! You're not making any sense!" she huffed

Time was certainly beginning to pass them. It was beginning to become apparent that they really should continue on heading back to Kaede's village before the day is spent.

Pulling his staff in closer to him, Miroku prepared himself mentally to approach Kagome and the others. He stopped just before them and cleared his throat.

"Ahem…if I may interject" he calmly suggested, but was immediately attacked.

"NO!" the two demons barked back

Miroku's eyes widened in shock and uttered under his breath, "well…right then" He slowly turned and returned to the others with a look of defeat on his face and the body language of a dog with his tail between his legs.

Sango and Shippo could only chuckle under their breath at Miroku's sad attempt. Tucking her hirakotsu securely on her back, Sango calmly approached Kagome.

"Kagome", she quietly asked, "don't you think we outta be heading back…it's getting late"

Kagome turned to face Sango.

"I know, but I don't know how to break these two up" her composure started to crumble. Kagome looked down as she watched Shippo make his way over.

"There's gotta be something we can do" the young kitsune chimed up

Kagome could only look down helplessly at the young fox.

"It's almost impossible to break them up…" Kagome started to say followed by a deep sigh. "I've tried just about everything…except" she continued as she felt her mind slip her the solution to all her problems.

You could see that the three of them, including Miroku who still continued to rub his reddened cheek, knew the answer as well.

"He's not going to take this very well, Kagome" Sango tried to reason

Kagome turned to look at the bickering two and felt that there was nothing else but to "sit" Inuyasha. She knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, but she knew that it was the only thing to do. She had come to a decision and in making up her mind she slowly turned and faced the two boys. She started out trying to get their attention.

"Inuyasha…" she called out waiting for a response. There was none. She tried a second time, "Inuyasha…" this time a little louder. After her third attempt to try and get the hanyou's attention her patience had finally worn out. In a fit, Kagome clutched her fists in a fury of annoyance and yelled from the top of her lungs.

"SIT-BOY!"

Inuyasha's head immediately turned and a wave of fear covered his face, but before he could get a single word the beads around his neck glowed immensely and his body went slamming to the ground. A puff of dusty debris surrounded them and sent an echo out into the forest. Everyone's attention was focused on the unconscious hanyou. Even Ginta and Hakkaku who were ordered to keep guard at the forests edge had heard the commotion.

"Gee…I wonder if he's gonna be alright?" Ginta asked poking his head out from behind a tree.

"Of course he is…Kagome does that to him all the time" Hakkaku commented but then quickly added, "although, I don't believe Kagome's ever done it that hard before". The two quickly put a pained look on their faces and quickly hid back behind the trees.

Inuyasha still remained lifeless below them as they watched Kagome begin to kneel down beside him. Kouga begins to feel nervous in the situation and slowly begins to rub the tension that's beginning to build in is neck.

"Say…a…Kagome…you'd never do that to me, will ya?" the young wolf struggled to get out. Kagome shot a look of "good-grief" up at him.

"Never mind that Kouga…do you think you could help me with Inuyasha?" as she began to lift the unconscious hanyou to his feet.

"No way! I ain't touchin' a single hair on 'em, I don't wanna get his stench on me!" Kouga protested with a look of disgust on his face. Kagome looked up at Kouga again, this time with a look of plea.

"Kouga…"

"Besides, I think he likes it there in the ground anyway…" he tried to argue in his defense and to also give a reason as to why he shouldn't help.

Feeling desperate and definitely not impressed, Kagome insisted further, "That's not funny Kouga, now could you help me?"

"Alright…" he finally said, "but you owe me". Kouga knelt down and slipped his arm under the half-breeds and began to lift. Although, much like a child would he verbally began to express his dislike in the situation.

"Blah! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Kouga commented as he stuck his tongue out.

"What do you think he means by 'owe him'" Sango asked slightly confused by the matter.

"I don't know…but he's almost just as bad as Miroku" the young kitsune added.

"Hey now I resent that!" Miroku protested as if what Shippo was referring to was completely incorrect.

Kouga and Kagome carried Inuyasha over and rested him on the boulder.

"Wait a second…I think he's coming to" Kagome said feeling a little relieved.

Everyone watched as his eyes began to twitch beneath his eyelids. Then almost instantly Inuyasha jumped up.

"Why the hell did ya do that Kagome!" he yelled rubbing his head vigorously. You could tell he was still trying to regain full consciousness.

"Well…" she started, "to be honest, it was the only way that I could get you two to stop fighting" she finished trying to point out the reasoning in her actions.

"The only way?" Inuyasha asked very annoyed, "you could've just asked…besides I don't see ya yelling at Kouga…most of it was his fault anyway!" Inuyasha shot an intense expression at the wolf demon as he let out a low growl.

"My fault…Keh!" Kouga butted in as he huffed in utter protest.

"Now see…you guys have got to stop, it's all over with now…let's just forget it ever happened" she said as she pointed at Inuyasha knowing he was about to make a remark at Kouga.

Knowing she had caught him he quickly turned, "yea, whatever!"

Everyone looked on in shock as Inuyasha slowly walked away from them.

"That's different" Sango said out loud.

There was a slight moment of silence before Kouga spoke out.

"Well…I suppose its time for me and my comrades to head out, but before I leave…" Kouga said to Kagome before Inuyasha interrupted from the distance.

"You gone yet wolf?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said out loud hoping the annoyance in her voice would cause him to be silent.

"As I was sayin'…" the wolf started up again, "I gotta talk to ya…" he paused realizing that everyone was listening in. "I gotta talk to you in private" he finally added. Everyone seemed shocked including Inuyasha who had been ease dropping from where he was. In that instant he came charging over.

"Oh no you don't! Anything you've gotta say to Kagome, you can say it right here!" Inuyasha said letting his temper get to him again.

Kagome took a sigh of grief, "Now Inuyasha, it's just a conversation it's practically harmless" she insisted.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with shock, "What - You're kidding…you're telling me you're actually gonna go with him, are you?" you could hear the plea in his voice signaling that he didn't want her to go.

"Inuyasha, its just Kouga…relax," she said trying to reason with him.

The four of them watch as Kouga escorts Kagome off into the forest line. Sango and Miroku approached Inuyasha to make sure that he just didn't up and get the feeling to follow them. Inuyasha was utterly annoyed and he could sense the others approaching from behind.

"Don't worry…I'm not following" he quickly remarked.

"Whadda suppose their talking about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked tugging at his pant leg.

"Beats me…but I don't like the thought of it!"

"You don't suppose we should be worried, do you?" Miroku asked as he joined Inuyasha's side.

Sango shook her head with disagreement, "I don't think there's anything to worry about"

Inuyasha slowly begins to walk away.

"Do you think it's about Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Miroku!" snapped Sango in annoyance

"What! I'm merely stating the obvious, besides we all can admit that Inuyasha's behavior has been quite questionable recently…" he tried pleading.

Kouga took Kagome a little further into the forest to insure that the 'mutt' wouldn't be ease dropping. When they finally rested at a spot Kagome began to feel nervous. She knew that she only agreed to Kouga's request because she knew that it would separate the two and because he had helped despite how much he disliked Inuyasha. Kagome watched, as Kouga was silent for a moment; she too could tell that he was nervous about something.

"Is something the matter, Kouga?" she asked

He quickly snapped out of his deep thought. "You're my girl, right Kagome?" he suddenly responded.

Kagome felt a bit choked. "You're…girl? Uh…now let's not get rash Kouga…what's going on…?" Kagome felt the urge to pull her hands away so that she wouldn't give Kouga any bright ideas.

"Well…the thing is" he started, "with you being my girl and all…I still can't stomach the fact that I gotta leave you with that…. mutt-face".

At this point Kouga had gotten entirely sentimental and it wasn't apparent to Kagome that he had her hands in his until now. An extreme feeling of anxiety and awkwardness filled Kagome's body.

"It's just not the same…I'm alone all the time and traveling around gets lonely…" Kouga said trying to make it sound that his situation was desperate.

Kagome looked deep into Kouga's eyes to see that he was being dead serious. She never thought that Kouga could be like this. What shocked her most was that Kouga said that he felt _lonely_. The moment that she heard it she began to feel the connection she had with the word. She mentally began to stray away in deep thought and Kouga hadn't quite caught on yet. Kouga continued to talk until he broke her train of thought when he reached for her hands again.

"Kagome- Are you listening?" he asked her slightly confused he hadn't noticed that she wasn't entirely listening.

Kagome looked up at him feeling a bit guilty that she let herself get so worked up about a stupid word.

"I'm sorry Kouga; I've just had a long day and not much sleep that's all" she cooed

"See…that Inu-trasha's gotta take better care of you…that's what I get for leaving you in the care of that mutt-face!" Kouga exclaimed as he clenched his fist is anger.

Kouga took sometime to quietly to think to himself. He was deeply concerned for Kagome's safety that he wanted to ask her to come with him, but it was obvious that she had too much going on to really pay attention. He decided that he should wait a few more days to pass before he asked her.

"Can you do me a favor…Kagome?" he politely asked. He lowered his head to make sure he made total eye contact.

"A…a…favor?" she asked hesitantly

"I want you to meet me in two days, after you've had some time to rest, Kagome"

Her eyes widened.

"Meet you? What do you mean?" Kagome was feeling very nervous at this point.

"We can meet in two days, that way I can try to talk to you again"

"I can't do that," she protested

"Why not - We're meeting right now aren't we?"

"Yea, but I'm not going through all that fighting again, besides Inuyasha wouldn't take having to be sat again…" she replied as she began to feel guilty remembering that she had sat Inuyasha not too long ago.

"Right, the fleabag…well, we'll meet at night and we'll keep it a secret" Kouga added

"A secret- There's no way I'd ever keep a…" Kagome quickly remarked knowing that she would never keep anything from her friends.

Just then Kagome put her hand around her throat as she began think about the secret that Inuyasha is keeping from her. A knot began to form in her throat and it was making it hard for her to breathe. The reality that Inuyasha kept a secret from her pained her heart and what made matters worse was that with each day it was certain she'd be alone herself. Kagome glanced up at Kouga who was still trying to make eye contact with her.

"_How long will I have beside Inuyasha till one day I'll be…alone? Could I keep a secret from him? Or from the others at that?_" she thought to herself

She let her thoughts ponder a few moments before she finally let her answer slip.

"I'll do it…" she hushed under her breath feeling a little worried that she should have picked a different answer.

"Great!" Kouga responded feeling ecstatic, "now…we just need to figure out where".

Kouga began to scratch his head trying to think of a meeting place.

"Well we're heading back to Kaede's village and…" Kagome added

"Perfect!" he interrupted, "we'll meet at the edge of the village".

"The forest at night - Isn't that a little dangerous Kouga?" she began to get the feeling that this might be a bad idea.

"Nonsense Kagome, you've got me there don't ya?" he said as he stood erect and proud.

"Oh – right, I forgot" she said letting a shamed look fill her face

"Great, so then you'll meet me there…in two days?" Kouga asked with his eyes lit up excitedly.

Not quite sure of her decision she nodded yes anyway.

Just then Kouga quickly winds up a whirlwind of dust and debris and begins to take off. Although, before he is completely out of view Kagome can hear his last remark.

"You won't regret it Kagome!"

She sat for a moment realizing that she now had made a secret with Kouga, but what started to bother her was that it was a secret from the others, especially Inuyasha. As she casually left she began to wipe the dust that kicked up onto her skirt and started her way back. She tried to take deep breaths to relax herself but the thought that she had to keep this secret continued to bother her. As Kagome made her way out into the clearing she could see her friends. With each step she drew nearer and with each step she breathed nervously in fear that they might ask what she and Kouga talked about. She felt herself biting her lip but much to her surprise no one had said a word.

The journey back to the village was tiring but they made it safely home at mid evening. Everyone had been exhausted and a good nights rest was much needed. As they entered the home the familiar faces greeted them, it was Kaede herself and Kirara. Only a few words were exchange before our friends settled in for a nights rest.

**END**

**Chapter 1 - "Kagome makes a secret" - ****Chapter 2 "The dreaded word, 'alone' "**


	2. The dreaded word 'alone'

**Recap:**

Our friends have made it safely home to Kaede's village and had settled in for the night after a short exchange of words and a meal Kaede had prepared them. Everyone was fast asleep but it was apparent that Kagome was tossing and turning through the middle of the night. A sad dream had filled Kagome's thoughts that were forcing tears to her eyes in the middle of the night. The trickles of cold tears flowing from her eyes stirred her from her sleep. She arose in her bedding and placed her hand upon her head. She felt sick for the moment but it quickly went away after realizing that it was only a dream. The dream had definitely shaken her and she was uneasy with trying to fall back asleep.

**Chapter 2**

"The dreaded word '_alone'"_

A low dimmed fire burns within the center of the room. The atmosphere is a golden warm cocoon, as the shadows of their bodies dance upon the walls. Kagome remained awake after her dream startled her and she laid there staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"_Even my dreams are taunting me…am I going crazy?" she thought_

She looks around the room to see that everyone was still asleep wishing inside that someone was awake to help her seek comfort, but she was only faced with turned backs and flickering shadows.

Returning her focus to the ceiling she thought, "_what am I so afraid of…being alone isn't that bad, besides I have mom and Souta and grandpa, don't I"_

Adjusting her head upon her pillow she lets out a tired sigh as she looks out the window up into the starry sky. Her eyes lit up as she took in the moon in its entirety. A chill began to run down her back that sent an instant shiver to her limbs. Kagome quickly sat up and pulled her knees up to keep the warmth. Burying her chin into the tops of her knees she began to think about home. The comfort of her room and the smiles of her friends and family was bringing a slight smile to her face. With the thoughts of her life back home she began to peer amongst the room again. The outlines of her friends could barely be made out but she could still tell who was where within the room. As she slowly moved her eyes from one figure to the next she found herself subconsciously asking if she belonged here in the feudal era, but she quickly shook the feeling. As she stayed awake Kagome continued on through the night letting herself get lost in a jumble of thoughts. Then quickly, a rustle from across the room snapped her attention to reality. It was Sango that had been stirring in her sleep.

"Sango…are…you awake?" Kagome whispered over ever so softly.

Kagome sat as a moment of silence passed and then there came another rustle from under the bedding. The silhouetted figure shifted towards her and Kagome watched as the dim flames from the fire slowly lit up the familiar face.

"Ka…go…me…?" the tired eyed Sango hushed out.

"Yea its me…" Kagome whispered back

"What are…you still…doing up…?" Sango quickly asked trying to fight back a yawn

Kagome let her eyes sink down shamefully, "I couldn't sleep really well…"

Sango began wiping the sleep from her eyes and roughly hoisted herself up and with another yawn and big stretch she became completely focused on Kagome. Now that she was pretty much awake, Sango could see the worry furrowed on Kagome's face.

"Is something wrong, Kagome…you seem like something's on your mind…"

"No" Kagome replied, "nothings wrong…I just can't sleep…" she finished

"Well…something must be bothering you, why else would you be up this late – we all had a long day yesterday…" Sango whispered delicately back across the room.

"I know, I guess it's because I have a lot on my mind, that's all…" Kagome said realizing that she couldn't make eye contact with Sango.

"Well…did you want to talk about it…" Sango asked concerned

"No that's okay, it's just silly stuff really," she said knowing it was a lie, "just minor things" she also added.

With a yawn Sango began to situate herself amongst her bedding.

"You should try and get some sleep Kagome…" Sango whispered as she et her head fall upon her pillow.

With Sango's comforting words Kagome began to pull the covers up as she slid her legs down and slowly closed her eyes. A sense of ease came over her and Kagome finally felt that she could go back to sleep.

The group continued to sleep on throughout the night until finally daybreak began filling the sky. As the sun slowly crept up above the horizon its welcoming rays began to creep up into the window causing a warm beam of light to enter the home. Although, the peace that was among the household was also fading fast like the night sky, as a little member of the group began to fidget within his bedding disrupting the slumbering monk beside him.

Miroku had awoken to a furry padded foot pressing against in his face. Feeling a bit annoyed he lifted the tiny foot and tossed it aside.

"I say Shippo…must we always have to endure these early morning disturbances?" Miroku said gingerly lifted himself from under his bedding.

Feeling a bit guilty Shippo let his finger twiddle nervously, "sorry Miroku, but the suns already up and I'm hungry!"

Miroku was now sitting up in his bed.

"Then perhaps you should have eaten the meal that Kaede prepared for us last night" Miroku stated light heartedly.

"But we've had fish ever since we left in the first place…" Shippo remarked being a bit whiney.

Miroku let his hand rub his face in utter disbelief, "Ah…hopeless".

"I am not!" Shippo barked back, "You take that back Miroku…take it back!" Shippo exclaimed

Then just at that moment Shippo takes a quick leap out of his bedding towards Miroku, but he made the mistake of over jumping and he was heading straight for Inuyasha. The young Kitsune couldn't stop himself and he feared the target more than the fall. All he could do was cover his eyes, but to his surprise there was no impact in fact when Shippo peered through his fingers he was hanging upside down. Pulling his hands away from his face he found that Inuyasha had him but the foot. With a non-amused expression Inuyasha pulled Shippo up to his face. Shippo quivered in fear of a beating.

"Why morning Shippo…getting into trouble already?"

"He he…" the kitsune chuckled nervously, "what ever do you mean?" he asked as he put a fake smile on his face.

"You know…I think I am going to agree with Miroku and say you are hopeless!" Inuyasha said as he plops the young fox on his bedding.

Shippo sits upright and fixes his clothing. "I am not!" Shippo protested

"Now, now…. let's not wake the others, shall we" Miroku pleaded to the young demon

"But he started it!" Shippo said pointing an angry finger at Inuyasha

Just then a rustling from across the room caught the three's attention. It was Sango and Kaede who were rising up from their beds.

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it Miroku?" Sango griped as she stared the perplexed monk down

"Ah, Sango…um, why a beautiful morning isn't it?" he squeamishly asked hoping he too wouldn't receive a beating

"Come now" Lady Kaede tuned in, "such early fighting ruins ones appetite…let's be off in search of breakfast, shall ye?" The old woman struggled for a bit but then quickly got to her feet

"Oh-goody!" Shippo rejoiced jumping to his feet to aid Kaede.

"Kirara…I will be needing ye help this morning…", the old woman pointed out with a motherly smile.

"Well if Kirara is going with you Lady Kaede, then I'll go with Miroku," Shippo pointed out making sure that he wouldn't get left behind.

The five of them were heading outside when Inuyasha began to notice that Kagome had not yet gotten up. Heading over to her bed to wake her, Sango interrupted.

"You should let her sleep a little longer Inuyasha…Kagome didn't get much sleep last night," Sango remarked as she peered up over her shoulder at the hanyou. She was straitening up her bedding before she was to head outside with the others.

Feeling a bit annoyed that Sango was sort of barking orders at him; Inuyasha quickly shook off the feeling and headed for the doorway. His eyes were met with the full blast of the new day's sun and it caused him to shield his eyes. The breeze that blew through the village was cool to the cheek and the warmth of the sun could be felt on your shoulders. Sango quickly finished making her bedding up and headed outside to join the hanyou. The two of them quickly hastened their pace to catch up to the others who had already headed to the lake at the Northeast edge of the village.

The lake was called Otsudai and was the village's main source for food and water. When Inuyasha and Sango came close to approaching the lake they could hear off in the distance the laughter of Shippo. As they scaled the small hill that sheltered the lakes shoreline they could see now that Shippo was sitting on the shoreline as Miroku struggled knee deep within the water.

Descending their way down the hill Sango asked, "What's so funny Shippo?".

"Look at Miroku! I don't think I've ever seen anyone try and catch a fish the way he does…!", the young fox chuckled holding his belly from the pain his laughter was beginning to cause him.

There in the water you could see that Miroku had rolled his sleeves up and tied the legs of his pants as well. He stood knee deep in the lake and was waddling up and down the shoreline with his hands out stretched beneath the waters surface.

"He kinda looks like a duck, don't you think?", Shippo added now scratching at his head.

"I'd day he looks pathetic, if you ask me!", Inuyasha huffed knowing that it was something no one would ever catch him doing.

Feeling the annoyed tick in his brow twitch harder Miroku cleared his throat, "Ahem…I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that, besides this is a lot harder then it appears!", the monk quickly retorted as he resumed his waddling motion.

The three companions continued to watch on in amusement at Miroku, whose ridiculous attempts to bait him some breakfast, were apparently not working. They seated on the shoreline trying desperately to muffle their chuckles and snickers from being heard, but it was apparently impossible.

Then suddenly, as if by queue, Miroku tripped over a stone on the lakes bed and in an instant found himself falling face first into the cool drink. There was dead silence followed by an extreme outburst of laughter from the shoreline. The four could only stare as they saw Miroku neck deep within the water.

Abruptly the monk stood up, as if to pretend it never occurred, but only to reveal that he was soaked and cold from head to toe. Realizing that there was no point to continue on he began to march his way to shore silent and avoiding eye contact.

The others could only watch silently as the sopping wet monk marched right past them making his way up the small hill. Thinking that Miroku was now gone, the four turned their backs to the hill and began to laugh uncontrollably. However, Miroku did not entirely disappear and just before they could wipe the joyous tears from their eyes, an outstretched hand appeared above them.

"Wind tunnel!", the monk yelled as he rapidly unsheathed his arm.

An instant look of fear flashed over our friends' faces as they watched the massive wave of water head straight for them. Closing his fist the monk quickly re-wrapped his arm and hurriedly ran back up the hill to the other side. The wave came crashing down on the four with such force that they were blown back a good amount of feet. When the water washed away revealing our dazed and confused friends, a moment of silence took place but soon quickly followed by heartfelt laughter.

In fact, Shippo, Sango and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh more as they looked at each other's appearances. They continued to laugh until they caught the glimpse of Kaede's figure making her way over to them along the shoreline. She and Kirara were carrying woven baskets filled with fish and fresh vegetables. The three comedians slowly got to their feet, definitely feeling the weight of the water in their clothes. As the old woman approached closer they were greeted with a playful smile.

"Gone for a bit of a swim, have ye?", Kaede said letting the playful smile turn to a slight chuckle.

Joining in Sango couldn't help but let out one more laugh, "He he…I guess you could say that…"

"I suppose its in ye best interest to be heading back home to dry off, before ye catch a cold now…" the old woman suggested as she handed Sango her bountiful basket.

Inuyasha stayed behind with Kaede and watched Sango, Shippo and Kirara make their way back to the hut. As Lady Kaede watched the others disappear of the hill, Inuyasha took a moment to quickly shake off the lake water from his clothes.

"Ye know Inuyasha, amongst all the commotion this morning, I haven't yet seen Kagome about, is ye still asleep?", Kaede asked letting a bit of concern fill her voice.

"Yea…" he muttered, "I was gonna wake her, but Sango said to let her sleep…" he finished.

When the two returned back to the hut, Sango was helping to dry of Shippo as Miroku sat leaning against the wall near the burnt out fire ring. Even Kagome was up now, and was listening to the morning events from Shippo as Sango ruffled his hair with a cloth. As Inuyasha made his way over to his spot he couldn't help but watch the smile on Kagome's face as she listened to Shippo's elaborate story. He felt transfixed on her face and he let his eyes examine the curve of her chin and the battering of her eye lashes. His concentration was soon broken when Miroku leaned in.

"It's no wonder they get the best of us…" the monk slyly whispered over to Inuyasha.

A nervous shock hit Inuyasha, like a ton of bricks, he had been caught and worst of all it was something he didn't want to be caught doing.

Acting quickly he reached out his clenched fist and socked the monk atop his head, "Pervert!" Inuyasha muttered then quickly rushed outside.

The sudden commotion caught the girls' attention and caused Shippo to pause in mid story.

"What Happened?", Shippo asked feeling he had missed something dire.

"What'd you do now, Miroku?" demanded Sango feeling hopeless towards the monk.

Rubbing the welt that was forming on his head Miroku sighed, "It must have been something I said…I guess".

Sango could only roll her eyes knowing that it was always something he says that gets him a beating.

Most of the day was spent resting from their long journey in search of Naraku, even though Inuyasha was still impatient. He was still unable to understand the others' needs to rest. They sat around enjoying each other's company, but it was clear to the others that something was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha remained causally sitting in the doorway twirling his blade on the floor. His head hung low and his body language said that he was in deep thought. Everyone knew what was on the hanyou's mind, but it was something they dare not talk about.

Although, much of the atmosphere was comforting Kagome herself couldn't find to join in. She felt distant for some reason and it made her heart feel un-easy. As the sun began to settle beyond the horizon the rooms laughter and bright ambiance slowly disappeared.

Miroku, who had spent most of his day meditating, after Inuyasha whopped him one, had now cushioned himself into a corner as Shippo and Kirara snuggled up to Sango's side. By now Lady Kaede was keeping herself busy by obtaining information from Inuyasha about the possible where about of Naraku.

All of this was going on around Kagome as she just sat silently on her bedding. Ever so often she gazed around the room often finding her eyes wandering over to the window. It was the same window that she stared out of last night, but only the sky wasn't completely dark like it was last night. Every time she caught herself gazing out the window she couldn't help but think of lonely thoughts. Taking a deep breath she tried to refocus but something still felt awkward within her. It was the same feeling that occurred quite often lately and she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her or why she felt this way. She felt physically separate from everyone, even though she wasn't and no matter how much she tried she couldn't shake her taunting thoughts. Finally she had, had enough and in a quick motion, Kagome got up and walked right out of the hut without the slightest word as to where she was going or what she was going to do. It had thrown everyone off. Miroku had stopped meditating and opened his eyes in a peculiar fashion. Sango had stopped tending to Shippo and Kirara and looked over at Inuyasha and Kaede in utter puzzlement. Sango turned her head back to the doorway and began to slowly ease the sleeping demons off her lap. Rising to her feet she was quickly joined by Miroku and Inuyasha as they headed for the door.

"Ye would not follow, if ye knew what was best…" Kaede said like a mother would when scolding a child.

"Whadda ya talkin' about!" Inuyasha barked, "Kagome just up and left without saying a word!"

"It isn't like Kagome to just leave without saying anything to one of us…besides she's been quite all day, someone should go see…" Sango added letting the worry fill her voice.

"Which is why we should go…something could be wrong, Lady Kaede…" Miroku tried to plea to Kaede hoping his answer would give them permission to follow.

"Which is why ye should not follow. If Kagome is having troubles, then it is ne who should resolve them…no help from friend or foe will make a difference. Kagome need be ye one to settle ye's affairs" Lady Kaede said trying to reason with them

Worry had filled Sango by now and utter agitation began to settle within Inuyasha.

"What are you talkin' about old hag! Your not making any sense…look if something is the matter with Kagome, then why shouldn't we go see" demanded Inuyasha raising his voice in a fit of rage.

Miroku reaches a hand out and places it on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I think what Lady Kaede is trying to say" the monk said slowly, "is that if something truly is bothering Kagome, we should try to give her some space…we shouldn't interfere…"

Inuyasha shakes off Miroku's hand in complete disagreement.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this…have you all gone crazy" the hanyou shouted, "did you all forget that Naraku is still out there!"

"It is getting late…" Sango voiced letting the worry fill her again, "do you think she'll be alright, alone?"

Sango began to fidget with her hands nervously as Inuyasha an attempt to leave again.

"Of course not! That's why we're going after her, come one!" Inuyasha ordered as he signaled for the others to follow.

"Inuyasha…" Lady Kaede called out to warn the young demon

Before Inuyasha cleared the doorway he turned and faced the others.

"I'm not staying put knowing that Kagome is out wandering around by herself!" and then he vanished into the night.

Everyone eyed the doorway for a moment, and then slowly huddled around the fire. It was obvious that Sango didn't feel right about the whole thing and so she was the first to question.

"I guess I just don't understand why she would leave…why…" Sango said feeling as if she were choking on her words.

"Is it not obvious to ye?" asked Kaede

"No…I mean she had been acting a little off lately, but who doesn't every once in a while?" Sango said trying to find reasoning in all this confusion.

Just then Miroku butted in with his usual clueless demeanor.

"I say…could someone fill me in, I'm feeling a bit lost" he said as he began to scratch at his head in a gullible gesture.

Lady Kaede begins to lean in towards Sango and Miroku and softly speaks.

"Ever since Kagome's return ye hasn't been the same…"

"Well that's apparent, she probably feels bad for sitting Inuyasha in the forest the other day…" he added letting a little chuckle slip out from under his breath.

Sango shoots an aggravated look at the monk, "Miroku you're not helping any…"

The monk could only sigh in defeat feeling that his witty humor at the moment wasn't pushing over so well. So he agreed to just sit back and listen, rather than annoy everyone and be glared at for the rest of the night. Sensing that they wouldn't get anymore-humorous interruptions from Miroku, Lady Kaede continued.

"It appears it has something to do with my sisters death"

"Kikyo?" Miroku blurted out.

"I thought you said you were just gonna listen, Miroku?" Sango grumbled under her breath.

The two watched as Miroku slowly removed himself physically from conversation and moved to his bedding.

"As I was saying…not only has the death of my sister affected Inuyasha, but it appears that Kagome too be lost in a pool of emotions…" Kaede hushed, "I'm afraid that Kagome…fears ye will be alone in this world…"

Sango leaned back for a moment to let Kaede's words sink in, "But Kagome has to know that Inuyasha cares for her…he does care for her, doesn't he?"

"I cannot say the least, either is too stubborn to understand the connection ye have with one another" Kaede responded sighing heavily, "too wound up in guilt that demon be to see the hurt in that child's eyes…"

It was not certain to them that Kagome was struggling to find a place here in the feudal era after Kikyo's death. There was nothing more that they could do, but to let things run its course. It was certain that the more that Inuyasha struggles to hold onto his past, the more he will push Kagome away.

The night carried on within the home as Kaede prepared the fire for the night and Sango tucked the sleeping Shippo and Kirara into their bedding. Miroku had fallen asleep after he was exiled from the conversation and Sango could only half-heartedly smile as she glimpsed at his slumbering body. Tucking her legs under the cover Sango sat and awaited for her friends return. With on last stoke of the fire Kaede whispered over.

"Destiny holds many uncertainties, but with it comes ye truest reward

With that said Lady Kaede slid behind the matted door and out of sight. Sango could only remain in thought at she let Kaede's words toss about her mind.

At that same moment Kagome found herself staring at the portal between her world and the feudal era. She slowly walked up and sat on its warn wood ledge. A gust of chilled night air swept up through her hair and sent a quiver down her back.

"_It's a little bit colder than I thought"_

Kagome looked about the small clearing that surrounded the bone eater's well. Letting her eyes span about she began to get the feeling that it probably was a bad idea to come all the way out here by herself. Another chill ran down her back as she heard the creaking of the trees as their leafy tops blew in the wind. Holding her arms in close to preserve body heat she lifted her head and glanced up at the nights sky.

"_It's so beautiful here at night…"_ she thought to herself.

Then came another shiver as she could fee the breeze picking up. Feeling her bottom lip quiver she began to get that 'alone' feeling again.

"_That's right…I just up and left everyone else behind", _she paused for a second_, "I don't know what came over me…"_

As Kagome looked all around her she began to feel the emptiness of the field begin to creep in on her.

"_I don't understand why I feel this way, it's not like Inuyasha would ever want me to stay …", _she started to ramble_, "he's already promised to be with Kikyo…there wouldn't be any reason for me stay here anyway…I've got my own life back home"_

Again another shiver fills her body and this time she pulls her feet up on the ledge to help keep her body heat from escaping.

Sitting on the ledge Kagome turns her head to stare down the wells opening. Her head began to fill with thoughts of home.

"_I wonder what my family's doing right now…not to mention what I've been missing in school"_

Kagome began to feel helpless as she was realizing that she was losing her place within her own world. She could only stare off into the field feeling lost in everything.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was making his way along the border of the village searching high and low for Kagome and he was making certain to leave no stone unturned.

"_Dammit already where is she, I can't find her anywhere…" _he scolded himself, "_Why the hell she leave anyway…doesn't she realize Naraku's out there somewhere!"_

He stopped and then took a quick sniff of the air for her scent but there was no trace to be found.

"_I'm not going to be able to pick on her scent with the wind blowin' like this"_

Inuyasha took a second to growl under his breath before taking off again. Then it hit him that possibley Kagome had gone to the bone eaters well. He quickened his pace to the far end of the village. As he passed trees and fields of tall grasses he began to see the clearing just up ahead. As he came in contact with the ground within the field he slowed down his movement to make his approach less obvious. It was now completely dark out and though he couldn't see much of anything he still had the feeling that she was there, waiting for him to find her. He approached closer and with each step tuned his ears in for any type of familiar sound. Still moving forward he listened almost desperately to hear her call out to him, but instead his foot hit the well and it gave out a hallowed thud. He had reached the well and much to his surprise Kagome was nowhere near it. She was gone. Inuyasha stood peering over it's darkened opening wondering if Kagome had gone back home to her time. A hard sinking feeling filled his heart and a tightened knot was beginning to form in his throat.

"_She…she went back?" _hanyou thought feeling the knot in his throat tighten with each word.

**END **

**Chapter 2 "The dreaded word, 'alone' " - Chapter 3 "I'm not giong back!"**


	3. I'm not going back!

**Recap: **

Journeying back to Kaede's village may have seemed the best remedy to a long journey searching for Naraku, but it turned out to be the opposite. With the constant fear of being alone lingering in her mind, Kagome becomes so distant from the others that she just walks right out on them in the middle of the night. As Inuyasha desperately tired to search for her, Lady Kaede tried to tell the others what possibly could be wrong with Kagome. In the end, our friends realize they have a big dilemma on their hands and Inuyasha is left hurt when he finds that Kagome had gone back to her own time.

**Setting: **

Tokyo, Japan – Bone eater's shrine

Chapter 3

"I'm not going back!"

Kagome had returned home through the well and was making the short distance from the well shrine to her home. It was still very dark out like in the feudal era but it was a little bit easier to see with the streetlights shining brightly down below the hill. As she approached the house she became a little hesitant at first, pondering over her decision to secretly return to her era without telling anyone. As she stood for a while outside her doorway she began to feel the guilt slip in heavily. She took a big sigh realizing that there wasn't much she could do about it now and slid her body through the sliding door. As she entered the house a wave of familiar smells came over her.

She let out a relaxing sigh, "Ahh…I'm home", she softly said to herself.

As she continued her way over to the stairs that lead up to her bedroom a furry little friend stopped her in her tracks. It was Buyo and he was ever so happy to see her. She stood and watched as the joyful feline swooned back and forth between her legs. She finally knelt down and lifted him.

"Ooh…Buyo," she said almost dropping him at first, "I see you've put on some weight while I've been gone.

Buyo could only let out a meow in response.

"That's okay…I'm just glad to see you!" she happily said back as she pressed the cats face to hers.

Just then a flood of lights switch on in the next room and all the faces of her family soon greeted her. They were so excited to see that Kagome had returned. Kagome's mother leans in for a hug as her eyes slightly tear up.

"Kagome…oh your home…thank goodness!"

Souta, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes put a sleepy smile on his face, "boy am I glad to see you sis, you've been gone for a long time" he said as he let out a long yawn.

Kagome couldn't believe how hard it was to hold back the tears that were beginning to form.

"Oh Souta! I'm glad to see you too!" she said as she knelt down to hug him.

Kagome quickly turned her attention to the old man to her left. Putting a helpless smile on her face she wrapped her arms tightly around her grandpa.

"Kagome's grandpa patted her head, "my…my…you've grown up a bit since we've last seen you" he added knowing that he was only toying with her.

It was just too much to bear and Kagome was left to resort to tears. She buries her head in her hands and begins to cry uncontrollably. The torture her mind has caused her lately had finally taken their toll on her emotions. The physical and mental exhaustion had entirely consumed her. When the tears had finally subsided Kagome found herself apologizing. The feeling of being home began to dawn on her a new sense of ease and she decided that whatever happened from then on didn't matter, because she was finally home.

The next morning Kagome arose from her bed feeling a little groggy but the feeling immediately washed away when she sensed the presence of all the familiar things within her room. With a few yawns and arm stretches, she stood to peer out her window. The morning sky was filled with bright blues and oranges and the suns rays were able to make their way through the window and warm her.

"Home…" she sighed.

The word home continued to linger throughout her mind ad she went about getting ready for her day. The word brought ease and comfort to her mind and body a feeling she hadn't been able to feel for quite sometime, but most of all she didn't feel, alone, she had her family again.

Meanwhile back within the feudal era Inuyasha had ended up spending the remainder of the night by the bone eater's well in hopes that Kagome would return. He would have entered the well, but something prevented him and he thought that it maybe it was best to just head back. In a way he felt betrayed. As he made his way back a feeling of unease started to come over him, something just didn't seem right. Then it hit him; it was a walk that he had made many a time with Kagome by his side. He quickly shook off the thought from his mind and continued on the path. For some reason his shoulders felt heavy with every movement of his arms and the formation of a wrenching knot was beginning to grow heavier with each breath. He felt confused and bitter which quickly turned to anger because he couldn't fully understand why Kagome would leave.

The thoughts kept running in his mind, "_why did she leave like that?", "what was she thinking, is she that damn stupid?"_

As he slowly approached the hut he was greeted by an over joyous Shippo as the others soon joined him.

"Inuyasha! You're back…did you find Kagome?" the young fox asked

His appearance had brought smiles to their face, but they soon turned expressionless when they had realized that he had returned home alone.

"Where's Kagome" Sango asked Inuyasha not quite understanding why he was alone.

"Did you not find her?" Miroku chimed in a bit puzzled with Inuyasha's fruitless efforts.

Everyone just kind of stood in waiting while they awaited his answer. The silent pausing ate at everyone's nerves. The hanyou continued to stare at the others determined to tell them that Kagome had gone home before he could find her, but somehow he didn't want to hear himself say that. He was still upset and he felt that if he were to tell them that, that only more questioning would follow. Inuyasha knew that he didn't have any answers himself and the frustration was eating at the back of his neck. He had no idea nor did he understand what had made Kagome leave like she did.

"Inuyasha tell us why Kagome not be with ye…" Lady Kaede inquired.

He was silent.

"She's not lost is she, Kaede?" Sango asked the old woman as her eyes shook with slight fear.

"Ne child…I no longer feel Kagome's presence here…" said Kaede

"You mean she's gone?" the young fox asked sadly

"The old hags right, only…" Inuyasha paused.

"Only what?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"Only, she ain't here at all…she went back home!" Inuyasha finally forced out feeling the reality of his words ache in his chest.

"Kagome did what?" Miroku asked with a sincere look on his face.

"Are you certain Inuyasha, I mean…why would Kagome go home like that without saying anything" Sango asked knowing she wasn't going to let that answer settle with her.

Inuyasha watched as the others started to get closer to him and the unease that had followed him home was starting back up again. In a nervous fit he started to act like the scenario didn't bother him.

"How am I supposed to know," as he crossed his arms, "she's always unpredictable" he said bitterly.

"Now Inuyasha," Lady Kaede interjected, "it be not the moment for ye to be sour with Kagome's actions…perhaps there is reasoning behind this confusion…ne?" she finally added.

To Sango it seemed that Kaede was trying to bring the truth behind the matter slowly forward about the real reason Kagome may have left, but it was clear that the hanyou was anywhere near close to realizing. Looking over at Lady Kaede Sango decided she would try to help push the matter without coming right out with it.

"Well then…what do you suppose upset her so much to make her leave like that?" Sango asked openly hoping Inuyasha would get the hint.

"Beats me, but I'm not gonna sit around and mope about it…if Kagome what's to leave then fine let her leave…I'm not gonna be the one begging her to come back!" Inuyasha snapped as she stormed off from the others.

It was hopeless. There was no way they could get Inuyasha to see the other side without flat out verbally attacking him.

"So I guess we will never get an answer will we…?" Miroku added lastly disappointed.

Shippo crosses his arms and begins to pout, "We'll never know why Kagome left now…!"

Meanwhile back in present day Japan Kagome spent her day taking in the morning air and going about to what ever she pleased. She didn't feel like she had to really do anything. When she had returned home it was the beginning of the weekend and there was no need to return to school just yet, although, she knew that she had to catch up sooner or later. Making her way to the phone Kagome called her friend Eri. With a couple of rings Eri's mother picks up, but Kagome finds out that Eri wasn't home, she had gone to the mall with Yuka and Ayumi.

Kagome hung up the phone and sat for a moment looking across the room she could see her reflection in the mirror. Standing up she walked over and began to notice that her clothes weren't too appealing to her as they had once been when they were new. As she stood there looking over her choice of outfit her mother knocked on the door.

"Kagome…is it alright for me to come in?" her mother said poking her head in.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"Oh did I catch you at a bad time? You look like your going somewhere?" Her mother asked now making her way fully into the room.

"Only to the mall, I have to talk to Eri and her mother said that's where she was along with Yuka and Ayumi"

Kagome's mother walks over and places her hands on Kagome's shoulders as she watched Kagome fiddle with her clothes in front of the mirror.

"I see, but is something the matter?"

"Well…it's been awhile since I've been able to wear normal clothes other than my uniform, but even these seem, well out worn too" Kagome said concerned as she straightens her shirt.

Her mother puts a playful smile on and asks if Kagome would like some money to find something new to wear.

"You really mean it? It's been so long since I've been to a mall, let alone been able to shop…I don't even know what new trends are out"

Kagome's mother hands her some money from her bedroom. On her way out Kagome thanks her mom and waves goodbye to her brother and grandpa who were eating lunch at the kitchen table.

**Setting: **The Mall

After placing her bike in the bike rack, Kagome made her way into the malls entrance. As she walked in she noticed that they had definitely made new improvements since she had been there last. It was almost unrecognizable at first because of all the new department stores and floor displays. She continued on her way into the mall letting her eyes search for her friends. She must have circled the mall for a while now but she was still unable to spot the three of them then it hit her.

"I know, I bet that they are in the food court!" Kagome said as if a light bulb had went off above her head, "Ayumi's always stuffing her face," she added lastly with a slight laugh under her breath.

She hurried her pace and headed for the food court and sure enough she could make out her friends sitting at the furthest table available. Letting her eyes squint just a bit, Kagome could make out that Ayumi was eating a giant double-scooped ice cream cone and Eri and Yuka were reminiscing over the items each one had bought. Kagome continued to causally make her way over and she hadn't been about 8 feet from them when Ayumi was the first to spot her. The expression on her face told Kagome that she was extremely excited, perhaps too excited that she hadn't noticed that her ice cream had fallen straight from the cone and plopped on the table. The little splat that it made caused some of the ice cream to land on Eri's face.

"Hey, Ayumi why don't cha watch where you're eating that things, will ya?" Eri said slightly bothered as she wiped the cream away with the back of her hand.

Feeling a little guilty at first Ayumi tried to hide the cone out of sight, but then quickly pointed her finger out across the table.

"Sorry…but, but look!" Ayumi eagerly said as she rose up out of her chair.

In an instant Eri and Yuka quickly turned their heads to find that Kagome was stopped in her tracks just a few feet from them.

"KAGOME!" they all said in unison as they bolted up from their seats and started in a mad dash.

They came running at her almost in full speed and a wave of fear came over Kagome as she hoped that they wouldn't take her off her feet.

"Oh Kagome," Yuka said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome, "it's so good to see you, Where have you been?" she added standing back to take a good look.

The three of them sort of stood there just eyeing the young girl down as if something was off.

"Yuka…" Eri said, "Didn't Kagome's grandpa say that she had, bone 'ittis'…?"

Kagome watched in humiliated horror as a look of 'awe' filled her friends' faces. Kagome almost wanted to die right there on the spot. It was certain that her grandpa was still covering for her but it was also apparent that he must have ran out of real illnesses and started to make up his own.

"So…how are your bones, Kagome?" Ayumi asked as she continued to munch on the cone left over from her ice cream cone.

Kagome took an awkward look away, "Uh…alright I guess…the doctors got me on a tight regiment of rest" she finished feeling a bit guilty for having to lie.

Then it hit Kagome; the reason that she had come to the mall in the first place was to ask Eri about school.

"Oh hey! I wanted to ask you guys what I've been missing in school…I'm so far behind in school work, it's probably going to take me forever to catch up to the rest of you!" Kagome said with a whimsical smile on her face.

A look of shock filled Yuka and Eri's faces and it threw Kagome completely off guard, but then she thought that they were just making faces because she was always asking about school.

Kagome let out a nervous laugh, "Come on you guys…what'd I miss?".

The three of them quickly turned to one another and began to whisper amongst them. They just kept glancing at Kagome like she was a little lost puppy as Kagome began to get the sinking feeling that something was wrong. As Kagome stood there for an answer she could hear what the girls were whispering to each other.

"You tell her Eri" Yuka said out the side of her mouth as she nudged at Yuka's side.

"Uhh…" was all Eri could let out in her nervous attempt.

"I know how about we all tell her…that way it's not so bad when just one of us tells her…" Ayumi suggested as she shoved the last of her cone in her mouth.

Yuka and Eri could only shoot a look at Ayumi who was too focused on chewing that last of her ice cream cone to notice.

"It's…bad…?" Kagome questioned feeling a nervous knot form in her throat.

Kagome watched as Eri turned to face her with an over the top smile.

"You see Kagome…you haven't really missed much really, in fact…uh" Eri said then suddenly stopped as she hesitated to finish her sentence.

Then Yuka stepped forth as if on Eri's behalf, "Well…what we're trying to say is that you haven't missed anything at all" she confessed but then struggled to keep eye contact with Kagome.

Trying to stay positive Kagome let a slight smile form upon her face, "Well, that's good, right?"

"Yea…" Eri started, "you haven't missed anything because…because…" Eri said finding she was only stalling for time.

Kagome could only stand there in a nervous and fearful demeanor as she waited for an answer to finally surface. She tried to search Eri's and Yuka's eyes for the answer but they were too lost in their own thoughts to even respond clearly until Ayumi broke the awkward silence and blurted out.

"We're done!" Ayumi said as she started to lick the remainder of her treat from her fingers, "Well, with school that is, it's the summer" she finally added.

"AYUMI!" Eri and Yuka shouted at Ayumi as if she had ruined some sort of surprise.

There was a long silent pause. The three friends could only watch and wait for Kagome's reaction, while inside Kagome really felt like dying. She began to curse herself for letting time pass her, for letting her middle school days pass her most of all. How could she have forgotten that school was over and it was now summer. At one moment Kagome wanted to cry, realizing that her opportunity to create a future here in her own time was gone, but all she could do was force a fake smile on her face, while her heart ached inside. She knew that she had no one else to blame because it was her choice to spend that amount of time with Inuyasha and the others in the feudal era. For the longest time it was always her choice but somehow now it wasn't the same anymore, somehow she didn't know if she ever did 'want' to see him or the others for the moment. It seemed now that she had to start living her life in her own era before she no longer had a place here either; she had to do what was best for her.

Giving a little shrug Kagome pulled her purse in closer to her, "I guess…then it's not that bad, right?".

"Wow Kagome, I wish I had your kind of outlook on life" Yuka quickly said

"Tell me about it! Your probably the bravest person I know!" Eri said added as she took Kagome's hand.

Ayumi felt a bit thrown off by Kagome's reaction and stood in a slight shock, "I would of thought that not graduating from middle school would be a bad thing" she uttered softly.

The other three girls all shot a sniped stare at Ayumi, but then smiled realizing that Ayumi sometimes has the ability to say the wrong things at certain times.

There was another slight pause of silence but then Yuka took Kagome's other hand and suggest that they should do something to get Kagome's mind off of school.

"Well, there's only one things that can cure a long face!" Yuka said letting a happy grin fill her face.

"Oh yea, what's that?" Kagome responded still feeling sick to her stomach about the news.

"Why shopping silly, we're in a mall aren't we?" added Eri.

"Yea whadda ya say we take you shoppin'… our treat!" Eri asked now getting excited.

Kagome bit at her lip for a second contemplating if she wanted to just go home and cry herself to sleep or stay.

"I guess…" she started to say, "but I got to…"

Although, before she could finish, Yuka and Eri began to tug Kagome along as Ayumi followed behind. For 3 hours, Kagome was dragged almost helplessly from one department store to the other and by the 7th stop at a trendy boutique; Kagome was beginning to feel her hopes lift a little more. As she spent the day with her friends at the mall she could feel her worries of the feudal era and Inuyasha slowly fade away. She had missed being with her friends and family because normally she had to deal with her anger or tears on her own. It seemed at this point that Kagome didn't want to worry about her past or future, all that mattered was that she didn't feel alone.

**Setting: **Higurashi Home

Kagome's mother had been standing at the kitchen sink washing up vegetables for dinner as Souta and grandpa entertained themselves with a puzzle. It was just around 5 'o' clock when Kagome had made her way home from the mall. Though the fun she had with her friends had brought a brighter side out of Kagome she still hurt inside from the news about school. As she got into the entryway and removed her shoes she could smell her mothers delicious cooking. Kagome walked into the kitchen with her shopping bags in hand and watched as Souta jumped up from his chair.

"What'cha got in the bags sis?" her brother asked as he tried to peek before she set the bags on the kitchen table.

Kagome's mother moves over to the stove to taste test her stew with a wooden spoon.

"Kagome had gone shopping at the mall today with her friends" she answered letting a heavenly smile brighten her face.

Kagome let a bothered look come over her, "that's not all…" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" her grandpas asked with a puzzled look on his face. He knew he didn't catch what she said but knew that she had said something.

"Oh nothing Kagome said…" she put a smile on her face to help cover up her guilt. She didn't want to discuss what she learned at the mall today.

"I'll just take these things up and get washed up for dinner" Kagome said heading out of the kitchen.

"Well why don't you show us before dinner, Kagome" her grandpa said

Kagome stops and turns and nods her head in approval and turns to head up the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the feudal era everyone had been gathered around the bone eater's well, except for Inuyasha. They had been spending the majority of the afternoon trying to figure out a way to get Inuyasha to travel back to Kagome's era. Although they had numerous ideas none were fool proof. Inuyasha was too stubborn to convince properly to do something against his will. They all could sense that Inuyasha felt hurt by Kagome's actions, which would explain his absence at the well.

Then off in the distance the group saw Inuyasha making his way up over the hill. It struck them as very odd, because they were certain that he wouldn't come around. They continued to watch as he made his way over to them.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he watched the Hanyou walk right past him.

There was no response. They watched as Inuyasha brushed by them and placed his hand on edge of the well. Placing one foot up he turned to look back at the others.

"Don't wait up…" he said to them almost expressionless.

The others stared on in awe as they watched Inuyasha hop over the edge and into the entrance of the well. A ray of blue light streamed up from the opening and then quickly vanished. Turning to look at each other in shock Miroku started to rub the back of his head almost in relief.

"There, that wasn't that hard now was it?" he said almost wanting to laugh.

**Setting: **Tokyo Japan – Bone Eater's Shrine

Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the well in a squatted position. The ground inside was moist and dark. As he lifted his head up to look up the opening of the well he let an image of Kagome flash in his mind. He stood up slowly shifting his weight to his right leg. Before he prepared to leap his way up the wall of the well he took a deep breath and released it in a shaky manner. When he reached the top of the well he gathered his balance upon the lip of the well and stared out of the doorway to the shrine. He listened for a bit as to make himself aware of any commotion. When he felt that the coast was clear he put one foot down then followed by the other on the creeky floorboards. Inuyasha then slowly started to make his way to the Higurashi home just a few feet from the shrine. When he approached the sliding door he could small Kagome's scent all over, he now knew that she was definitely here. With a slight sense of un-ease filling his gut he quickly pushed the door aside and walked into the entryway and with a sigh he immediately put on a stern face.

"Where is she? Where's Kagome?" the hanyou demanded.

Feeling caught off guard, Kagome's mother wiped her hands off on her apron, "Why Inuyasha…what brings you here so late?" she inquired.

Souta had now entered the kitchen from the adjacent room where he had been watching TV.

"Hey Inuyasha, when did you get here?" he asked

"Never mind that," he sniped, "I'm looking for Kagome!" he finished in a tone that said he meant business.

"Why she's upstairs Inuyasha…" grandpa had chimed in as he watched the hanyou storm across the kitchen, "so lively I tell you" he added under his breath.

Although, before he could clear the kitchen doorway to the living room Kagome's mother stopped him.

"You better wait down here Inuyasha, Kagome is in the middle of changing, she'll be down in a minuet" she said while giving him a pat on the head.

"I don't have time!" he barked.

Kagome's mother didn't take kind to his rudeness and bonked him on the head with the wooden spoon in her hand.

"Nonsense…you can wait like the rest of us!" she suggested while placing a motherly smile on her face.

Realizing that he wasn't going to push his luck, Inuyasha took a seat at the table. He slowly massaged the lump on his head in irritation and started to gaze around the room. He watched as Kagome's grandpa had been burying his face in a book while Souta sat watching his every move with amazement. Kagome's mother had continued on with her coking but this time with a different spoon. A few minuets passed by and Inuyasha's impatience was beginning to kick in again, but before he could act on it a familiar sound could be heard off in the distance. He listened intently as he heard a door slowly creak open and the sound of foot steps were making their way to the stair case.

"Alright, here I come!" Kagome yelled down to the others unaware that Inuyasha was sitting at her kitchen table impatiently.

He let his eyes transfix on the room adjacent to him as he slowly watched her figure make its way down the stairs. The anticipation was eating at him and he could sense that he was getting eager to see her face. Not being able to wait any longer he quickly got up from his chair and made his way into the living room. As the figure came more into view his eyes locked with hers. Seeing him there, Kagome's thoughts instantly froze and her words felt choked. Completely in shock he lost her footing and found herself falling to the ground. Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his gaze and went in to catch her in his arms. With her face buried in his chest, she unknowingly took a deep breath to take in his smell, her eyes were closed but she caught herself in the act and immediately opened them.

"Inu…yasha?" she muffled up to him as she lifted herself from him.

"Yeah? Who'd you think it was?" he asked a bit annoyed that she would ask such a thing.

Kagome stood in shock as she let the familiar scent of Inuyasha linger in her nose. It was a smell well missed, but yet it was also unwanted at the same time. He watched as she straightened her clothing and looked back up at him with a look of guilt. At that moment Inuyasha could see the fear coming over Kagome. He tried to get closer to her but she took a small step backwards away from him. She had a feeling that he was there to take her back and that was the last thing that she wanted to do at this moment. She didn't want to go back to the feelings she felt there in the feudal era. As the two stood and stared at each other's appearance, Inuyasha couldn't help but let his eyes wander about Kagome's figure. He had never seen her in that type of clothing before. The outfit she was wearing was very appealing to him, but when his eyes accidentally came in contact with hers he immediately had to look away. Feeling awkward Kagome quickly raised her arms to try and cover up what she could.

"What…what are you doing here Inuyasha?" she nervously called out.

Inuyasha straightens his posture to look sterner, "To take you back, you up and left with sayin' anything that everyone's all worried about you!" he yelled back at her.

She stood for a second letting every word he said sink into her mind, but the only thing that filled her head was if he too was as worried as he said the others were. It seemed at the time it was the only thing that mattered to her. Kagome knew in her heart that she missed her friends in the feudal era and she wished they wouldn't worry but she knew that if she returned it would on end up in heart ache. She began to feel herself tear up and in a effort to hide this from the hanyou she started to make herself get angry with the hanyou.

"Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I left everyone, but I had to come back!" she said trying to plea with the hanyou.

"So why the hell did you leave without saying a word, tell me that?" he asked sternly.

Kagome hesitated for a minuet. She knew the answer but she wasn't going to tell him, she couldn't. It would hurt too much to lay her feelings out on the line in fear of hearing the answer she already knew in her heart.

"I…" she started to say, "I…have my reasons that's all!" she said raising her voice a little in anger.

"What!" Inuyasha sniped, "You're telling me you don't know why you left?"

"Of course I do!" she yelled back bitterly, feeling the built of anger eat at the back of her throat, "I just don't have to tell you that's all!"

"Oh yea, why not!" Inuyasha insisted angrily at her.

Just then Kagome began to realize the kind of attention she was getting from her family. She looked about the room realizing that they stood there in shock and awe. Her mother had stopped attending to dinner and Souta and her grandpa sat in their chairs in a daze. She just wanted this whole situation to go away, she wanted it to end. Feeling desperate in her situation, the thought of sitting Inuyasha came quickly to mind, but she immediately shook the thought knowing very well it would only make matters worse.

"Kagome, look…!" Inuyasha started to say

Knowing that any moment now Inuyasha would demand that she's come back with him. Feeling the tension crawl up her back and the nervous knot tighten in her throat. She just wanted this feeling to go away and without thinking she released it.

"I'm not going back with you. In fact I don't think I ever will!" she yelled as hard and as stern as she could.

The words caught Inuyasha by the neck as if they were strangling him silent and he found himself staring at Kagome with shaky eyes. He couldn't find words and nothing would be able to leave his lips. He was completely struck dumb and he couldn't believe what she had just said. Her words were coursing through his body making it hard to keep standing much longer. The knot that had formed earlier had become so unbearable now that he desperately fought to swallow it down. He slowly parted his lips to let out a crying plea but all he could mutter was her name.

"Ka…go…me?" he said ever so softly as if he were to break down in tears.

Kagome looked at him expressionless and a heavy guilt washed over her like never before. Half of her felt it was the right thing to say and the other half wanted him to hold her in his arms. She felt that she would never be able to establish where she belonged if she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Her decision not to go back just had to be the right thing she kept telling herself. She didn't want it to be this way, she didn't want to hear herself say those words, but she wasn't ready to go back. Her heart was quivering at the sight of Inuyasha as he remained an empty shell, but before she could be brave enough and take back what she said, he slowly turned and walked out.

Everyone remained motionless and hearts were hung low. When she sensed that Inuyasha was truly gone her composure shattered and she ran desperately to her room slamming the door behind her. With her face buried into her pillow she was hit with a flood of emotions and her heart wretched with every beat. This truly seemed to be how things were going to be; Kagome would never return to the feudal era.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had returned home through the well. When his journey ended he paused for a moment at the base of the well. His head was heavy with thought and his heart feeling shattered. He didn't know what to think or what to feel at that moment in time. All he wanted to do was return home. Inuyasha had never seen Kagome act like that before and all he felt he could do was to leave. He was confused and lost and worst of all he had returned with out her.

As he scaled to the top he began to anticipate the disappointment on everyone's faces, let alone the disappointment he, himself had already felt. Climbing up over the side of the well Inuyasha felt thousands of questions run through his mind. The short distance back to the village would be a long one for the hanyou and a part of him almost didn't want to return.

A bit of time had passed and Inuyasha had slowly made his way to the village. Making his way over to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha could only hang his head low in agony. As he reached the doorway he lifted his head and began to put up a fake expression.

"Where's Kagome…?" Sango had asked quietly as she noticed that Inuyasha gloomy silence.

Everyone was a bit thrown off by Inuyasha's demeanor.

"Did you not find her on the other side, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked now rising to his feet.

"I found her," he said very dismal like.

"So, then she is coming, right?" Shippo asked openly feeling confused by the situation.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and saw that his eyes had a look of plea in them. Staring at the saddened kitsune made the knot in his throat tighten. Looking off to the side he tried to stop the tightening and began to feel himself getting upset again.

"Keh!" he let out in frustration as he began to head back to the doorway to leave.

Lady Kaede's face tensed up at Inuyasha's rude actions.

"Inuyasha! Ye be not so rude…tell us why, Kagome be not with ye?" she softly demanded.

Kaede's words had stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. He knew the truth in her words but all he could do was run from it. As much as he wanted to tell them he didn't want to say, because he was afraid of the matter himself. He really couldn't imagine Kagome never coming back to the feudal era. As much as he thought her antics were humorous and sometimes sporadic, he needed her by his side for some reason. The only trouble was his promises to the undead kept him focused on what his duty was in this world and his feelings were always imprisoned and encaged. As Inuyasha turned to face Kaede she could see that his face was distraught and his eyes soft as if he wanted to cry. He stood there staring back trying to speak the truth, but the mass within his chest wretched at his every attempt.

"She'll be back soon…" he said calmly even though it was a lie and then he slowly turned to walk out the doorway.

**END - **To be continued...

(There are more chapters to come...it's just a matter of time...) Stay tuned

**Chapter 3** "I'm not going back!" – **Chapter 4** "Kagome meets Shippa"


	4. Kagome meets Shippa

Recap:

**Recap: **

Kagome had traveled back to her own time without saying a word to the others. The sudden disappearance of our beloved Kagome caused a stir of emotions among the friends. Trying to figure out her place within the world, Kagome decides to try and get her life back together in her own time, but soon finds out that school has been released for summer.

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era, Lady Kaede is suspicious that Inuyasha's struggle with Kikyo's passing is pushing Kagome further and further away. Desperation begins to settle amongst the group as Inuyasha begins to struggle with the terms of his scenario. Traveling back to Kagome's time to retrieve her, he soon gets a rude awakening when Kagome tells him that she doesn't want to come back. In utter shock, he returns to the feudal era empty handed.

**Chapter 4: **

"Kagome meets Shippa"

Everyone began to feel a sense of relief after hearing the news from Inuyasha. They would only have to wait awhile longer until they could hear the real reason, on why she left. Tomorrow would be a new day and they could finally get to the bottom of everything.

Night had officially arrived now and the stars were twinkling, ever so brightly, high in the sky. The moon that night shone brightly as an almost eerie aura surrounded it, the atmosphere was like a still painting that captured the utter 'vacancy' night has on the world. As our friends began to settle in for the night, a shadowed figure crept within the forest that surrounded the village.

It was a demon and it had a purpose, for it had been two days since the group had journeyed back and he was seeking only one thing; Kagome. It was Kouga traveling among the shadows along the forests edge. He quickened his pace and then came to a halt when he came to the bone eater's clearing. The grass was a bluish iridescent hue as a faint cool breeze wisped it too and fro. Stopping in mid pace he waited for a few minuets, letting his eyes search for any sign of Kagome, but after sometime, it was apparent that she was nowhere in sight. Kouga could feel his patience slipping as thoughts of Kagome flashed in his mind. He worked his way further into the clearing, nearing closer to the well. Then it hit him, a scent that was almost stomach turning.

"Ugh! This whole place reeks of that dog demon, Inu-trasha!" the wolf muttered in utter distaste.

Kouga began to look desperately around him fearing that the hanyou was hiding somewhere. He tuned in his ears to pick up any sign, but found that he was completely alone.

"Keh! I guess the mutt's not here after all!" he said letting the tension in his neck subside.

"But where on earth is Kagome!" he changed the subject

Without a hesitant thought Kouga clenched his fists in anger, figuring that Inuyasha had something to do with Kagome's absence. Now completely infuriated, Kouga ran back into the forests edge as he headed his way back to the mountains in the north. Kouga also took it upon himself, to knock down any tree he felt like, in order to alleviate his frustration towards the hanyou.

Meanwhile, in the home of Lady Kaede, everyone had fallen fast asleep. Inuyasha had spent most of his time away from the others after his return from Kagome's era, but he took it upon himself to check in on them. In a way, you could say that he spent the majority of that night sulking on his own but when he finally had gotten up the nerve to be around the others, he returned to find that they had been sleeping.

Just before he slipped his body into the doorway of the hut, Inuyasha began to feel his ears twitch as they picked up some sort of noise off in the distance. Turning his head back quickly, he scanned the area but only to find that there wasn't any apparent danger, just the slightest sign of snoring coming from within the hut.

He slowly withdrew himself and continued to head back into the home. He quietly took his usually spot in the corner and lowered himself down to the floor. Setting his precious sword on the floor beside him, he gazed over at Kagome's sleeping area; it was empty of course. He quickly diverted his eyes, feeling the upset creep on him, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do that would change how it was. He sat their nestled against the wall for a moment reminiscing of her, when he felt a faint smile starting to tug at the corners of his mouth. Then as quick as the smile had crept upon his face it almost immediately turned to a wry grin when the breeze brushed its way into the home.

"_Kouga!" _he thought as he quickly jumped to his feet, "_I'd know that idiots stench anywhere!" _he added.

Taking a short cut, he jumped to the windows edging and took a quick look back making sure he didn't wake anyone. When the coast was clear, he leaped down into the open and dashed off into the distance.

Kouga was now in his thoughts and he was determined to find out why he was lurking around the village. As the hanyou disappeared into the forest line, a figured stirred within the home. It was Sango and she had seen Inuyasha leap from out the window. She laid there for a few minuets, as the feeling of unease came over her, fretting the thought of what Inuyasha was sneaking away to.

Inuyasha hadn't made his way far into the forest when he picked up the scent of Kouga again. Leaping into a near by tree, he could sense the scent here was much stronger then when he had first smelled it and as he pursued, he could feel his heart beat faster as he quickened his pace.

"_I'll find you Kouga…you better not try and hide like a coward!_" Inuyasha thought making bountiful leaps through the treetops.

As he rushed his way deeper into the forest following the scent of the wolf, he was unable to notice the debris lying on the ground below. He leapt from tree limb to tree limb, when his eyes finally caught a glimpse of the scene below.

Standing tall on an outstretched tree limb, he gazed down at the forest floor, "What the…?" he asked himself.

Completely baffled, the hanyou jumped down from the branch and landed on all fours on the forest floor. Standing up, he could see that large timber trees were lying on the ground in shambles with their massive roots uplifted and their branches torn. It struck him as very unusual.

"_What the hell does he think he's up to?" _he thought letting the agitation sink in more.

Shaking the thought away in utter annoyance, he quickly turned on foot and dashed up into the treetops, but this time his eagerness to find the wolf, seemed almost dire. He darted his way through the trees until he came to a small clearing. Jumping down from the trees, Inuyasha casually walked further in by foot. The scent of Kouga was apparently still there, but Inuyasha began to sense something oddly off.

Feeling slightly nervous, he let his hand slide onto the heel of his sword. His eyes scanned all around; constantly, just searching for anything in the shadows, but nothing was there. Inuyasha let his hand slide off the heel of his sword and tucked it back into his kimono.

He hadn't taken many steps before that oddly feelings came over him again.

"What's going on with this place?" he asked suspiciously out loud.

His senses were crawling like something was lurking around him, but he couldn't see anything in the clearing. He stood for a minuet in silence as he watched an eerie mist float its way into the clearing. Then in an instant it had become so thick it was hard to see below him.

Inuyasha remained frozen in his place. Then off in the distance, a spiritual essence loomed about the field. It was hard to make out but it bound and weaved just a few feet from him. His heart pounded immensely as he prepared to unsheathe his Tetsusaiga. Then he saw it; it was Kikyo's soul collectors. His eyes went porcelain with a transfixed glaze as he stared on in utter disbelief. Then the thought hit him.

"_Kik…yo…?_" he mouthed with no sound.

He frantically began to search the field for any hopes of her, but nothing was there. Inuyasha began to wonder if Kikyo was still among the living somewhere and her soul collectors were there to show him where.

The presence of the spirits was bringing an ease to his heart. He felt compelled to stay as they swarmed around him, brushing his body ever so often. The hanyou was in such deep thought that he wasn't aware of the figure lurking in the shadows. The figure had followed him up until this point. It was Sango who was spying on the half breed.

"_Has he gone to seek for Kikyo?" _she questioned herselfas she peered over the hedges.

She had seen enough and turned around to head back, but before she did she gave one last look in shame towards Inuyasha. Sango quickly turned her head away and headed home. In her heart she began to know why Kagome had left.

**Setting: **Tokyo, Japan – Kagome's bedroom

Kagome continued on throughout that night curled within the comfort of her bed as she held tight to what she could; her pillow. The sense of feeling horrible was apparent but never the less a struggle for her to find her place in the world was slipping from her control. Kagome struggled with her needs and wants and it left her jumbled in a stew of emotions. She felt forced to take a stand on life she would dream of making. Determining where she belonged was what mattered, but to find her happiness meant laying her heart on the line. She knew what needed to be done.

She needed to create a sense of ground for herself, in which she could continue on in happiness, but the confusion of where her heart would lead her left her torn. Being alone was never a thought for Kagome, she felt she always had a place in her era, but when she met Inuyasha a feeling of ultimate belonging came over her and her heart was left to teeter between the two worlds.

With every day, Kagome's presence within the feudal era became her weakness and her enemy, in finding her sense of belonging. The journey, she thought, would last forever by Inuyasha's side, but instead it was slowly fading and the companionship of her demon was slipping through her hands.

Where is she to turn, who is she to turn too? A guilty conscious remains for her actions and her tattered heart and soul resorted to pieces, but can a shattered Kagome find peace within her decisions…she needed answers…she needed to assure she wouldn't be alone.

Lifting her head from her pillow she wiped away her watered eyes. The sudden movement stirred up a waft of salty aroma around her. It was almost unbearable, as it turned her stomach. Kagome slowly sat up in her bed and stared down at the floor certainly feeling the definitive weight of her head on her shoulders.

The room seemed hazy and unfamiliar as she closed her eyes to beg for the guilt to go away. Swallowing hard, she peered through her eyes once more as things seemed to return to normal. She wobbled a little as she rose to her feet but caught her balance on the edge of her dresser. Using her arm to correct her posture, she caught a good look at her alarm clock. It read 11:15pm and at first the time didn't seem to faze her until she had remembered her 'secret'. She was supposed to meet Kouga on this very night. Feeling like she had failed, Kagome stood there and flashed a look out the window. You could read in her eyes what she was contemplating about. She edged her way to the window and looked up into the night sky, but it wasn't the same. Placing her hands on the window ledge, Kagome closed her eyes and began to imagine the night sky in the feudal era. She could stare at those stars for hours she told herself and how they made her feel at peace.

When she opened her eyes, she felt a sinking feeling as she started to feel obligated to return to the feudal era. She had to meet with Kouga, but deep down a part of her just wanted to return.

Kagome quickly slid the top of her dresser drawer open and pulled out a small duffel bag to pack a few needed essentials and began to head her way down the stairs. Sitting patiently at the kitchen table was her family. Her mother sat poised in the chair closest to the door, while her grandpa and brother laid hunched over the table asleep.

"Are you leaving Kagome?" her mother asked. Her eyes were heavy with worry.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, "I'll be back, I promise, I just need to get something out of the way…" she finished.

The conversation between Kagome and her mother awoke her brother and grandpa.

"Well…be sure to take plenty of food with you, Kagome dear" her grandpa suggested as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Kagome's mother rose up from her chair and walked over to the counter where she picked up a bundled package.

"Here, I figured you'd be off, so I packed you some things while you were up stairs" her mother said as she handed the package to her daughter.

Kagome didn't have much to say as she was handed the pack of food.

"Don't worry…things will turn out right in the end" her mother said as she brushed Kagome's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks mom" Kagome said in a whisper feeling a bit choked up.

Kagome turned and headed towards the door and before she left she turned.

"I love you guys" and then she shut the door and proceeded to the bone eater's well.

**Setting:** Bone eater's well – Feudal era

Kagome stood at the base of the well and stared up at its opening. She only took a moment to question her actions then started to climb up the wall. It took her longer than usual, because the inside of the well was moist from the fog that settled inside and it caused her to lose her footing on the way up.

When she reached the top, she slowly poked her head up, peering over the edge. It was dark but the light from the full moon made the field glow. Throwing her bag over the side, she pulled herself over then bent down to pick it up. Kagome took one step then paused. Her head was facing in the direction of Kaede's village. She sighed heavily then turned and headed towards the forests edge. Her body quivered as she headed away from the well.

"_It's colder than I thought…maybe I should have brought something a little warmer" _she thought as she wrapped her arms around her.

She stood now at the edge where the field ended and the forest began. Looking up, she could see the massive trees towering above her. Kagome held her breath then took a few steps in. Kagome decided that this was as far as she wanted to go. If Kouga wanted to meet then he would meet her here she insisted to herself.

For a while she waited, anticipating Kouga's arrival, but for as long as she waited, he was nowhere to be found. A part of her had a feeling he wasn't coming, perhaps it was just her needing to return to the feudal era that caused her to come back at night, but she was so unsure. She stood there not being able to see but just a few feet before her. It was eerie and cold and the feeling of being alone was unnerving.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Kagome wondered, now realizing she had come all this way for nothing.

She questioned whether she should return home but something in her suggested she stay. Although, Kagome knew that she wasn't ready to see the others, especially not Inuyasha. She just couldn't face him after what she had done. Pondering for a moment, a solution finally popped in her mind out of nowhere.

"_Do I go to the Northern Lands?"_ she wondered.

She stood there wondering if she had it in her to even consider such an act. At this moment in time, she didn't feel she had the courage to take on such a task. Could she really handle a long journey on her own? Without Inuyasha or the others? These were questions she periodically asked herself, but her strength would not let her turn and run away.

With a deep breath, she walked further into the forest not only to keep her promise, but merely to begin paving that sense of 'ground' she wants; her sense of belonging.

Meanwhile the presence of Kikyo's soul collectors remained in the field with Inuyasha as they connected with his soul. Then as he slowly peered through his eyelids he could make out in the distance a familiar figure.

"_Kikyou…?"  
_

His eyes opened in shock and his heart started to pound uncontrollably. He instantly headed for her, desperate to hold her; to do anything. When he approached closer, the figure had wisped around and then regained shape, but this time it was not her. It was Kagome's figure that was now standing before him.

"_Ka…go…me…?"_ he uttered struggling with his words.

Inuyasha could hear the faint call of his name being called by figure. In that instant, he quickly ran towards her frantically, more desperate than before. Just before he could reach out and grab her, she vanished entirely.

His composure went numb and his mind went blank. He couldn't figure out what was happening to him and worst of all he was left to stand there in the clearing…alone.

At that moment, Kagome had traveled quite a distance by the light of the full moon. She had cursed herself for not packing a flashlight. Kagome continued on; even though her heart was pounding it would not fold in fear. Traveling to the Northern Lands was a journey she had traveled many time before, but it certainly was a challenge to travel by night, alone. She knew this but pushed further as she kept her eyes busy watching for anything suspicious.

Making her way around a bend, she came across a tiny clearing that she had not seen before. Looking out across she saw just a few feet away a group of towering boulders protruding up. Making her way over, Kagome decided to settle on the thought of making camp here, besides traveling by night was the worst thing a person could do.

The area was slightly cozy and it provided a little shelter for her from anything that could possibly pass her way. Using the glow of the moonlight she searched around the area to gather the materials she needed to build a fire to last her through the night and then she settled in for the night.

**Setting: **Lady Kaede's home – The next morning

The new sun of the day began to beam its cozy rays up over the horizon and traveled its way over to the hut. It was almost angelic and peaceful. The sudden change of lighting made Sango stir within her sleep. Realizing that she couldn't continue sleeping anymore, she opened her eyes having to squint at the sheer intensity. Letting her eyes adjust, she quickly glanced over to see if Inuyasha was there and much to her surprise he was leaned up against the wall in his usual corner. He looked almost peaceful as he remained sleeping, but the sight of him made Sango a bit bitter as she remembered seeing him out late last night.

Sango shifted within her bedding and pushed her covers aside. She had better things to look forward to than questioning Inuyasha about last night. Taking to her feet as quietly as she could she looked down as she felt a tug at her leg.

"Sango," Shippo whispered softly, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Hehe…you're the one to talk, aren't you the one who's usually up before everyone else most days?" she responded putting a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah you're right…but where are you off too, Sango?" the young kitsune asked as he followed Sango on her way to the door.

She put her hand on the doorway and looked back.

"I thought I would go for a walk this morning…"

Shippo looked a little puzzled but then smiled.

"Do you think I could join you?" he asked innocently.

"Of course…just don't wake the others on your way out, okay?" he warned as she headed on her way out.

Shippo nodded with the utmost agreement. Although, before Sango could leave the doorway completely a loud voice rung out.

"Ow-ow-ow!" sounded the anonymous voice.

Sango quickly turned back with a look of disappointment on her face, but she couldn't help but smile. It turned out that Shippo had tip toed his way onto Miroku's face while he was sleeping. With Shippo frozen in mid step, Miroku quickly jumped up to grab a hold of his nose.

"Err," Miroku sighed out in agitation, "be a little more careful, wont you"

Shippo could only let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry Miroku, I didn't mean it, I swear!" Shippo tried to plea in his defense.

Miroku slowly removed his hand from his nose and glared down at his injury.

"Of course not…" he said slightly disagreeing, "although perhaps this does mean my nose will need much mending, Sango perhaps you would…" he said changing his tone.

Sango rolled her eyes pathetically at the monk.

"As if Miroku, why don't you have Kaede look at it?" she offered to him slightly annoyed.

"Well…" he started to say as he scratched mischievously at his temple, "Seeing as she is asleep, I highly doubt that's possible…" he grinned pleased with himself.

Sango felt not impressed. Letting her arms cross over one another, she leaned up against the doorway confidently.

"Oh really," she smiled as if she knew something he didn't.

She quickly pulled a hand out from under her crossed arms and gestured for the monk to look.

"Did ye call my name?" Lady Kaede asked playfully.

Miroku cleared his throat in a nervous manner, realizing his plan had back fired. Miroku could only watch as Shippo and Sango headed out the doorway giggling under their breath. As they made it out into the daylight the two could hear the plea's of Miroku.

"No really…its fine, just some minor redness that's all…really; my nose is fine. What is that? That smells horrible! – Wait… Aggh! Don't do that, it hurts!" he whined.

The giggling continued outside of the home. Sango stopped a bit to listen in as she heard a minuets silence but then Miroku whimpered out.

SANGO…!" he finally let out in utter desperation for any kind of salvation.

After their morning charade was over, the two headed out to the lake. Though Sango hadn't gotten much sleep last night, her thoughts were apparently elsewhere. For some reason, Sango was almost certain that Kagome had left because of Inuyasha. She was certain that his actions lately; after Kikyo's death, had something to do with it. Although, she couldn't be sure until she could hear it from Kagome herself.

In a way, she felt like Kagome's older sister. Sango had sort of become the one who was always looking out for her safety and for her well being. What happened last night with Inuyasha just wouldn't sit right with her and she wouldn't dare to think about what Kagome would think if she were here and knew.

The long walk along the shoreline brought a lot of things to Sango's attention that didn't quite seem right, but despite her efforts to understand she had failed numerous times. She really never thought what it would be like if Kagome was never in the picture. Sango quickly shook her head in disbelief, realizing how ridiculous it was to even think that, because she would never imagine a life without Kagome. She couldn't imagine how any of them could continue on this world without one another. They were family and most of all, one couldn't continue on without the other.

Meanwhile, Kagome remained still nestled in her nook against the boulders. The fire had been out for sometime and all that was left were powdered ashes and rising smoke. As the sun began to make its way higher into the sky, the beams shone through the forest top and brightened up the forest floor below.

Kagome stirred in her sleep as the light began to warm her face and caused the comforting blackness in her eyelids to turn a golden hue. Peering through her eyes ever so gently, she looked across the clearing. She must have been lying on her side all night, because she could feel the stiffened pain run all along it.

Kagome lifted up onto her elbow and let out a yawn. Then suddenly a nudge came from behind her legs. Peering down along her side she noticed a little fury lump had snuggled against the back of her legs.

"Er..aggh!" she screamed in utter shock, "What….what is that thing?" she finished as she jumped to her feet making the bedding toss up.

Kagome stood frozen as she stared at the thing, now covered under the blanket. A nervous fear remained frozen on her face as she shakily reached for anything within her reach. Reaching down, without breaking her concentration, Kagome grasped her hand around a rock.

"You…you better show yourself!" she demanded at the blanket.

Her eyes widened as the blanket moved.

"I mean it…I wont hesitate to throw this!" she yelled as she raised the stone higher in the air.

Just then a fury little cat demon crawled out from under the blanket. Rubbing its sleepy eyes, it struggled to focus in on the young girl.

"Wha…what's going on…?" the demon muttered still half asleep.

Kagome gazed down dumb struck at the animal. She let the stone fall from her hand in pure awe.

"You're…a...cat demon?" she asked in utter disbelief.

Kagome stared down at the demon beginning to realize that it looked almost like Shippo; only this thing was a cat. She noticed that it had a pink ribbon tied around its head and it had a bushy tail just like Shippo's.

"Shippo?" Kagome found herself asking out loud as she slowly moved in further to inspect the demon.

The cat demon finished rubbing the sleep out of its eyes when it had noticed a human approaching towards it.

"Please don't eat me!" the little demon cried as it wrapped its arms helplessly around his head.

Kagome could see the demon shaking immensely as she continued her way over.

"Eat you," she said friendly, "why on earth would I want to eat you?" letting a playful puzzled look fill her face.

Kagome hunched down and squatted before the creature as it continued to shake in its tracks. The fact that this demon resembled Shippo so much, brought a comforting smile to her face. Kagome actually was kind of glad that the demon stumbled upon her.

"_It would be nice to have someone to travel with…"_ she thought as she looked down at the cat demon.

Kagome reached out her hand in a friendly gesture down towards the demon. It peered through its clenched eyes and gasped at what it saw.

"Please, don't eat me…" it pleaded

"I'm not going to eat you silly…. you're a cat" Kagome said trying to reason with the little thing.

"You're not" the demon asked as it slowly lowered its hands from its head.

"Of course not" Kagome responded smiling brightly as she quickly stood up.

Kagome watched as the demon wiped the nervous sweat from its forehead.

"My…my names… Shippa," it said nervously to Kagome "It's a pleasure to meet you…uhh…?" it said struggling in mid thought.

"Hehe…" she said under her bearth, "it's Kagome…Kagome Higurashi" she added lastly.

"Ka…go…me…?" Shippa said trying to sound out the words correctly.

"Yep! So tell me…how'd you end up here last night?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Oh that…" said Shippa, as she let a look of shame come over her, "Well, you see the thing is…I've been on my own now for a few days…"

Kagome looked on it pity at the demon as she went on to explain, that her village was attacked by a witch and her fleet of demons and how everyone was forced to flee for their lives, as their homes burnt to the ground. Somehow during the confusion Shippa had gotten separated from her family and has been journeying around alone ever since, searching for them. When finally one night, she stumbled upon a campfire and in seeking warmth and shelter it crawled up next to her and fell asleep.

Kagome kneeled down to the demon as it began to cry uncontrollably.

"Now, now…it's alright," Kagome said as she offered a comforting hand.

The demon seized the opportunity and jumped to bury its face into Kagome. Looking down at the grieving cat, Kagome placed her hand on its back and pulled her closer.

"Do you know where they might be heading?" Kagome asked

"Nuh-uh" Shippa said looking up at Kagome as she wiped at her teary eye.

Kagome stood up with the young cat; feeling the young demons displacement. She stared around the forest clearing in a quick second then peered down at the young cat demon.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated, "if you want to, you can travel with me and maybe we'll find your family on the way"

"Really?" Shippa questioned over her sniffles, "You'd let me do that?"

"Of course," she answered putting a smile on her face, "I wouldn't let a little thing like you travel all alone…what kind of person would I be"

Kagome rustles her hand through the demons hair, as Shippa let out a little purr. After packing up the camp sight together, the two of them began to journey off deeper into the forest side by side. As they traveled onward to the Northern lands, Kagome glanced down at her new friend and she could feel the weight of the voyage lift from her shoulders. She had a companion; she had a friend.

Meanwhile, Sango and Shippo had made their way back to the others. Making their way up the stairs, Sango was the first to notice that Lady Kaede had bandaged Miroku's injured nose. Practically his whole face was bandaged except for his eyes. It was difficult for her to keep her laughter under wraps as she passed by him on her way to her bedding.

Shippo followed in Sango's footsteps and took a seat beside her. Both of them glanced over at Kaede who was contempt with a giddy smile.

"That be much needed mending, ne?' Kaede playfully asked.

Sango had to use her hand to hold back the chuckle forming in her mouth. It was clear that Lady Kaede was trying to be funny and it was incredibly hard hold back her laughter as she glanced over at Miroku.

He was sitting there with a disgusted look on his face. He was not amused at all of how the situation had played out.

"Laugh as you will Sango, but you'll happen to know this act will remain on your conscious from here on out" he chimed in hoping to ruin their fun.

She couldn't take it and in that instant Sango belted out a laugh. Although, she quickly pulled back realizing the agitation it was causing Miroku.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but…you do have to admit…you do look a bit funny" she added in her defense as she tried to hold back another laugh.

Miroku closed his eyes in distaste but then let a fiendish smile grow on his face.

"Funny eh?" he said, letting his grin stretch almost ear to ear, "perhaps its as amusing as your snoring, dear Sango" he commented letting a chuckle slip out from under his breath.

Sango immediately refrained from her amusement and a look of shock came over her. She was not amused anymore with Miroku and it didn't make things better when Shippo let out a snicker. In an attempt to save her decency, Sango sniped back.

"As if!" she griped, "You have no idea what you're talking about…I highly doubt that I 'snore', Miroku!" she added crossing her arms in a fit of distaste.

Realizing that he had found a way to get to her Miroku continued on.

"I assure you Sango, it was quite attractive…although, I don't believe that I've heard such snoring like yours before…" he uttered feeling pleased with himself.

Miroku opened his eyes to glance over at Sango in his 'so-called victory' to find her infuriated glare almost hovering over him.

"Errr…you better quit while you're ahead, Miroku!" she harshly warned him letting her huffs of anger out.

Shippo, who was sitting beside her, could only tense up as he watched Sango clench up her fist, as Miroku continued to smile further. Taking quick action, Shippo slowly slid his body out of the way to avoid being in the line of action.

Miroku was completely unaware of the danger that was heading his way if he didn't cease to desist. Realizing that he should try to warn him Shippo suggested for the monk to cut it out, but Miroku just couldn't let it end there.

"Non-sense, Shippo…a woman who snores is admirable…and further more…" he added pushing the topic even further.

Then before Miroku could even finish his words, an enraged Sango took flight towards the unsuspecting monk in a quick sprint. Miroku could hear the distinct thuds of footsteps as he quickly opened his eyes to find Sango in hot pursuit. Although, as Sango madly dashed to wring the monks neck, she had stubbed her foot on a warped board and what was a vengeful attack was now a damsel in distress. She had landed in Miroku's lap; the one place she did not want to be.

Completely mortified she looked up at the monk to find him beside himself in joy. His heavenly grin had said it all and in that instant, Sango immediately corrected herself and jumped up from his lap and sat looking back at him. She was in utter horror as her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Heh…uh…" she bumbled out feeling at loss of words.

She stared at him in a look of shock realizing she had just opened a new can of worms. Rubbing the length of her arm in a nervous fit, Sango slowly began to slide her body away from the monk, fearing his next move. Although, before she could separate herself from him he reached out and placed his hand on her calf.

"Why, Sango…I would have never thought" he cooed over to her.

Her eyes lit up in horror again, "What! Heh…don't get any ideas Miroku…I tripped that's all" she nervously protested.

Miroku had a pleased smile on his face, "That might be true…but perhaps it was your mere needing to be within my arms that forced you to…" he muttered on feeling very smooth in his ways.

"AS IF!" Sango blurted.

Miroku gave out a huff in disbelief at Sango's response, but he knew that if he persisted to be affectionate towards her it would only end in a beating. With a sigh of defeat he slowly removed her hand from her calf and sat in defeatist composure.

Shippo watched as Sango quickly shuffled her body over to the other side of the room. When she returned to her bedding she gave out a sigh of pure relief. The room was silent for a moment until Shippo realized that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Hey! Wait a minuet…where's Inuyasha, I guess I didn't notice that he wasn't here" Shippo said scratching the thought on his mind.

"Ye did not go with you to the lake?" Kaede asked slightly puzzled realizing she hadn't really noticed that the hanyou had left.

"No…he didn't" Sango said in confusion.

"Hmm…perhaps Miroku, ye know?" she asked turning her head to the somber monk.

"He was here just a little while ago, so he couldn't have gone far, right?" he said.

Lady Kaede slowly shook her head from side to side as she let a sigh out.

"Ah…that demon be a handful, are he not?" she asked out loud.

"Do you want us to go look for him?" Miroku suggested

"I don't think we should, we should wait here just in case Kagome comes back" Sango stated, while in her thoughts she pretty much had an idea what Inuyasha was up to.

"When do you think she'll be back, Sango…I miss her a lot" Shippo said with a lost puppy look on his face.

Sango put a finger on her lip to ponder, "Well…Inuyasha did say that she'd be back soon, so…"

"Well we all know that means a couple of days, perhaps…" Miroku finished for her.

Shippo wrinkled up his mouth in frustration, "well she can't be gone that long…Kagome left all her stuff here…" he suggested tugging at the buckle on her yellow backpack.

Shippo reached over and pulled the kitsune back, "Shippo…you shouldn't be digging in other people's stuff, it's rude you know" she said as she gave him a pat on the head.

He wrinkled his mouth again, "Why not? Most of the time the stuff in there is for us, anyway…" he whined.

"Shippo does have a point," Miroku spoke up raising a finger in the air, "perhaps there might be some of Kagome's delicious treats in there" he finished as he leaned a glance over at the bag.

By now, Shippo had made his way into the bag rummaged through its contents. It only took a few seconds before Shippo made 'ta-da' move and whipped out a container of Kagome's instant ramen. Sango could only roll her eyes at the two as they almost jumped for joy over the food.

"I suppose it is I, who should go and fetch ye some water…?" she asked slightly disappointed.

Realizing the answer already, Lady Kaede slowly made her way out of the home. She smiled motherly at the thought of how such a thing like food could bring such joy into people. She wandered over to the water hole and reached for a bucket resting at its base.

"_I wonder where ye are, Inuyasha? Perhaps you are visiting Kagome, ne?" _she asked herself as she looked off into the distance at the forest line.

During all this commotion Inuyasha had been spending the day pacing back and forth in front of the bone eater's well. He had been debating for quite some time on whether to return to Kagome's era. He knew that he had to get her to come back some how, but how was he supposed to, she didn't want to come back.

As he paced he could feel the weight of his lie bare down on his shoulders. The task of bringing Kagome back grew quickly, but his hesitation wasn't because he was being stubborn, but more the reality of what had occurred when he last returned. He feared of being hurt and he couldn't bare to hear those words again.

He sat squatted at the lip of the well, just gazing down into its uncertainty until he finally took a hard swallow and leaped over.

END

**Chapter 4 "Kagome meets Shippa" – Chapter 5 "The demon Kiaue"**


	5. The demon Kiaue

**Recap: **

After stricken with grief from her decision to not return to the feudal era with Inuyasha, Kagome quickly realizes that it's the night she promised to meet Kouga in secret. Feeling an urge to return, she follows her heart and heads to the well to go back. Only to find Kouga not in sight, she journeys on her way to the northern lands to find him and on her way discovers a fury feline demon that resembles Shippo.

Meanwhile, patience grows thin with the others on the return of their dear friend Kagome, that constant bickering occurs (though funny). While Inuyasha struggles with the reality that Kagome may never want to come back.

**Chapter 5**

"The demon Kiaue"

There was a sudden blast of blue light as Inuyasha traveled down the well to the base. Landing on his feet squarely he looked up at the familiar sight above him. He had returned to Kagome's era once more. As he lifted himself over the edge of the well, he made his way out into the courtyard as he felt his thoughts nag at the back of his head.

"_Alright…you'll just go in there and tell Kagome, she has to come back…or else?" _shaking his head at his last words, "_or else? If I say that she might never speak to me…or worse she might 'sit' me…"_ he thought more.

Inuyasha was unable to finish his thoughts as he witnessed Souta playing outside the Higurashi home.

"Inuyasha! You're back, man I thought you'd never come back after Kagome yelled at you like that! Boy was she ever mad…" he yelled out not realizing the affect of his words on the hanyou.

Inuyasha cut the boy off because he had, had enough of the reminding.

"Uh…yea…" he muttered under his breath letting his mind recall Kagome's harsh words.

"So…how come you came back?" Souta questioned resting his soccer ball under his foot.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm here to ask Kagome to come back with me" he confessed slightly annoyed.

"Go back with you?" the little boy answered in utter confusion.

"Yeah! I didn't stutter did I…I came here to take Kagome back with me, is that a problem?" he insisted feeling Souta wasn't quite getting the idea.

Inuyasha looked down at the boy growing impatient with Souta's questions. Looking up at the hanyou, Souta was beginning to sense this but he couldn't quite figure out why Inuyasha was there to begin with.

"You mean she didn't go back with you?" Souta inquired, his mouth open in baffle.

"No, whadda ya talkin' about…! Of course she didn't, other wise I wouldn't be here would I?" the hanyou barked letting his frustration out on the boy.

The hanyou's anger struck the boy oddly as his foot slipped off the soccer ball. As the ball rolled away, Souta stared up at the hanyou completely at loss.

"Well…Inuyasha…Kagome's been gone about a day now, didn't you know that?"

Inuyasha was about to give out another snotty remark but the boys words finally sunk in and a numb feeling filled his body. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Whadda ya mean she's been gone? Gone where!" he began to feel himself demand.

"Back to your era, I think" Souta responded.

"You think!" he barked angrily out of frustration, "Well why the hell would she go back!"

Souta began to feel unnerved by Inuyasha's behavior and answered as so.

"I don't know…all I know is what my moms said…" as he rubbed nervously at his limp arm, "she said she'd be back soon, and then she promised…"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment just letting his eyes remain transfixed on the boy. Everything around him seemed to go hazy.

"_I don't get it! Why would she leave again? What's going on Kagome…why are you doing all of this?" _

Souta looked on at Inuyasha, as it seemed he was lost in deep thoughts.

"Inuyasha…? Is everything alright?"

The boys words shook him from thought and he began to let the anger that was building in him take hold of his hands as they clenched into fists.

"Of course not! Kagome went back without saying a word!" he barked

"So…what's going to happen now?" he questioned hoping Inuyasha would have a solution.

"I'll tell you what's gonna happen! I'm going to find her and give her a piece of my mind!" he spat out angrily.

In that instant the hanyou turned and headed back to the bone eater's well. Souta tried to keep up but it was obvious that the half demons speed was unrelenting. Just as Inuyasha leaped into the well, Souta quickly appeared at the doorway and wished him good luck. He too, was a bit shocked by Kagome's behavior and he didn't know quite what to make of it. Although, as much as he fretted, he knew that she would be in good hands when Inuyasha finds her; or so he hoped.

When the half-breed returned to the feudal era he burst up to the top of the well and landed on the ground. He was furious beyond belief at this point and his emotions were eating at mind. In a fit of rage, he yelled out her name.

"_Why are you doing this? I don't get it!" _he reasoned within his thoughts.

His rage dissipated and he was left empty and numb from head to toe. He had to clear his thoughts and begin searching for her. His jaw tensed at the thought of danger that could come over her and the thought of Kagome being hurt somewhere made his heart pound heavily within his chest. With the ambition to find her, he quickly set off, but the only obstacle being where to even start.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippa had been traveling for some time when they began to notice the groans of each other's stomachs. They traveled a bit further when they reached a small creek and decided to take rest. They walked down to get a drink when they noticed that off on the deep end of the creek was a school of resting fish.

Shippa quickly began to jump for joy at the sight of possible food and pointed to get Kagome's attention. Kagome smiled at the possible thought of food, but the only problem was she hadn't packed anything that they could use for fishing tackle. Her look of disappointment caught Shippa's attention, although, not a second passed before Shippa headed for the deeper end of the creek.

"What are you doing, Shippa…where are you going?" Kagome asked thrown slightly off by Shippa's actions.

"To catch us some breakfast silly! What else?" Shippa replied.

"But, how…?" Kagome questioned as she watched the feline dash down the bank.

"Hehe…Kagome don't be silly! I'm a cat demon 'remember', catching fish is like…uh?" Shippa paused trying to think of a comparison.

"Like riding a bike?" she suggested playfully.

"A…wha?" Shippa asked as she stopped in her tracks.

Kagome giggled a little under her breath realizing that her personal attachments to her world were never heard of in this one. She giggled once more than motioned for Shippa to continue on.

"Never mind…how about that fish" Kagome said.

Shippa's eyes lit up, "Oh! Right…so how do you like them?" she asked as she darted out towards the creek.

At first, Kagome became fearful that the little feline would not be able to swim, but after witnessing the cat demons powers the complex vanished. As Shippa declined from her leap to the surface of the lake, she called upon her 'feline fury' powers to whip her body into some sort of tornado.

Kagome watched in amusement as the water thrashed about for a moment then finally parting exposing the pebbled creek bed. As the twister danced about between the parted waters you could see the small hands of Shippa reach down and pluck up the flopping fish. With a quick gush of wind, Shippa leaped from the twister to the shoreline and the twister disintegrated.

Shippa stood at the creeks bank with her bounty in arms.

"I hope your hungry Kagome!" Shippa joyfully asked.

"I sure am," Kagome, responded completely amused, "Although…I don't think we need all those fish, Shippa" she added letting a giggle out.

"Hehe…I suppose you're right, I guess I let my stomach do the catching!"

Both of them chuckled at the thought. As Shippa made her way over with the fish, Kagome rummaged in her bag for matches. Setting the fish down, Shippa quickly darted around the area for branches for the fire, Kagome began to get the unsettling feeling that they were being watched. Although, she couldn't spot anything she definitely had gotten the sensation that they were being watched. With the feeling of hunger greater, Kagome quickly shook the feeling away.

After they had eaten their fill they laid there to let their food settle. This began to spring up a conversation between them.

"So Kagome…where do you come from?" Shippa asked, "the western lands?" she finally added.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated, feeling the complexity of her presence in the feudal era to be too much to share, she continued, "I mostly spend my time in a small village of Lady Kaede"

"Kaede?" Shippa asked as if to confirm the right pronunciation of the name.

"Yep…she's the old priestess there that protects the villagers…"

"A priestess…? We had a priestess come to my homeland a long time ago…" Shippa shared.

"Oh yea…?" Kagome asked as she began to think if maybe Shippa was talking about Kikyo.

"Uh-huh…my father said her name was Sugi, she wandered into my village greatly wounded and my father had arranged to bring her to the 'eternal' "

Kagome felt her ears perk up, "What's that, the 'eternal'?"

"We were the keepers of a ancient healing pool way beneath the earth's surface…only us cat demons knew where it was, that's what the eternal is…" Shippa said sitting up now as if she were reminiscing of her homeland.

"Like a fountain of youth?" Kagome questioned wanting to hear more.

"Huh?" Shippa inquired not quite understanding Kagome's question, "we used it to heal our wounded in times of battle…"

"I see…so what happened to it?" asked Kagome.

"Well…my father said that after he had healed priestess Sugi, the demon that had wounded her followed her to the village and discovered the 'eternal'…they were able to chase her off, but we had no choice but to destroy the entrance to ensure that it would never be found…"

"Wow, that must have been hard to have to destroy something so precious to you and your village…"

"Yea…but I would rather have it that way, then have the 'eternal' end up in the wrong hands…" Shippa said.

The two took a moment to ponder over the conversation. Although, it wasn't long before Shippa was busy asking Kagome about herself.

"So…is there anything precious in your life?" Shippa asked Kagome with a smile on her face.

Kagome was a bit shocked at Shippa's type of question. It kind of caught her off guard. She didn't want to be rude, so she began to think of what it was that was precious to her. Kagome sat for a moment with a deep thinking face, but all that she could think of was, well, Inuyasha. Though she didn't show it much, in the back of her mind she was constantly wondering what Inuyasha was doing.

Kagome began to feel terribly guilty at that moment for the way she had acted. As she lost her train of thought and her eyes had made contact with Shippa's she started to realize she couldn't leave her without an answer.

"Well…it's not really 'something' that is precious to me, really…" Kagome started to say.

"What is it? You can tell me I wont tell anyone, I promise!" Shippa jumped to her feet eagerly.

Kagome smiled at Shippa's honesty and friendly companionship, "Well…it's more like someone, actually"

"Oh I get it…like another mortal, right?" Shippa grinned.

"Kind of, except…he's part demon too" Kagome added.

"What? He's half demon? A mortal?" Shippa asked letting the confusion ruffle in her brow.

"Yea…his name is…Inuyasha" Kagome said realizing how calmly she let his name roll off her tongue.

"A boy? Yuck! Boys are disgusting!" blurted Shippa as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, "Hehe, yea they can be sometimes, but not all boys are…Inuyasha's more…" Kagome paused to think of a way to explain Inuyasha in a nutshell; "he's more pigheaded and temperamental most of the time…" she finished feeling a slight smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

Shippa's eyes widened as it took her a moment to picture this half demon might look like, but all she could imagine was a man with a head like a pigs. She quickly giggled at the thought and then tossed it aside. She focused on Kagome, who seemed to be gazing off into the sky. She couldn't quite figure out what she was doing, but it seemed like she was daydreaming.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippa worriedly asked.

"Huh?" Kagome chimed in not realizing she was dazing off, "Oh…I'm fine…just really full that's all…" she smiled.

"Do you think we should get going again?" Shippa asked as she wiped the small pieces of left over from her pants.

"Yea, we'll have to gain some ground before it starts to get dark again…"

The two slowly begin to pack up their site and put out the fire. They had, had some leftovers from their afternoon meal, so Kagome packed them away in her bag. Making their way to the other side of the creek they were unaware of the danger that lurked a few miles ahead.

A run in from Shippa's past may leave Kagome in a sticky situation. Will Kagome's strength hold up without the help of her friends? Events that will occur that will take a turn for the worst…perhaps.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha started to question whether or not Kagome had the nerve to even venture into the woods alone. Though his thoughts were scattered, there was still a doubt that at this point in time he couldn't under estimate her. It was obvious that her actions wouldn't be practical, let alone predictable at this moment in time.

As Inuyasha stood listening, he could hear the rustling of the leaves from the wind and the creaking of the branches as they swayed in a rhythmic fashion. He had no time to waste; the position of Kagome made him feel uneasy and practically worried sick. The feeling went away, though in the instant he began to think that maybe she had returned to Lady Kaede's. Without hesitating anymore, he quickly dashed off to take a closer look. Although, the tough part was making sure that he wouldn't be seen.

Inuyasha slowly but surely approached the village; he could definitely detect the others' voices. He sat up within the branches of the trees listening carefully for Kagome's presence within the village. A moment or two passed and still no familiar sound of Kagome. It didn't take a moment longer for him to realize that Kagome did have the nerve to enter the forest on her own.

He huffed in anguish and quickly made off to search the woods of the feudal era for Kagome. He had to find her before harm did.

After traveling quite a distance, Kagome and Shippa came upon another clearing in the forest, although, this area was very desolate and desert like. There was hardly any vegetation left here and the scorched surface was all that was left.

As the two companions stood and took in the oddly scene before them, Kagome's senses began to tingle. She took a deep breath in hopes that perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, but sure enough it hadn't been. Approaching closer to them was the sense of a jewel shard. A nervous sweat began to build up on Kagome's forehead and she feared what was heading right for them. The anticipation shook her knees to think that she didn't have the protection of her friends.

It was at that moment that Kagome began to recall all the past battles with her friends. Kagome began to realize that her strength was just as great at theirs. She let those thoughts build her up a new sense of hope and her courage grew stronger.

"Something's wrong isn't there?" Shippa asked, "You're acting pretty strange"

Kagome looked down at the young cat. Her face was withdrawn, "I'm alright, but there's a bit of trouble heading our way!"

Shippa's body quivered as she joined Kagome in gazing across the field.

"Tr…ouble…?" she struggled to say.

"I can sense a sacred jewel shard approaching us! We have to prepare ourselves for the unsuspected" Kagome said sternly.

"A jewel shard? But I don't sense anything?" she questioned.

Kagome wouldn't let her eyes stir from her gaze, "Trust me…it's there, in that direction"

Kagome points into the direction she sensed the jewel shard. The nervous sweat started to fall from Shippa's brow. She now too was beginning to fear what was heading their way.

As the young cat demon clung to Kagome's leg, much like Shippo would have in times of danger, Kagome reached within her bag.

"Good thing, I didn't leave this behind…it'll probably be our only defense if something goes wrong…" she said as she pulled her bow and arrow from her bag.

"_A bow and arrow?"_ Shippa thought not understanding how it could protect them.

As Kagome and Shippa stood there in the desert field waiting, Kagome could feel the nervous shake of Shippa coming from her leg. As she placed her hand on top of the young cats head, she placed a few comforting pats, hoping it will help her to calm down.

Then in an instant a loud crashing noise echoed out into the field.

"Here we go Shippa!" Kagome said down to her companion.

"I'm scared…" Shippa trailed on.

"Don't be, this all will be over in a little but, I promise" Kagome felt herself say not quite believing her words.

Kagome began to feel that she might be coming off a little bit over confident, but what else was she to resort to. Her friends were nowhere around, in fact they didn't even know that she had returned in the first place. Relying on her strength and courage was all the hope she could have.

She swallowed hard and then readied her bow at eye level. Pulling back hard on the string, she prepared to release it upon what ever would make their appearance towards them.

"_I sense the jewel shard but…what's taking so long?" _Kagome thought as she struggled to hold the bows string back.

Just then a cloud of dust made its way into the clearing blurring Kagome's vision. The dirt cloud was so thick that Kagome had to shield her eyes from the unsuspected blow. This caused her to bring back her bow and disarm it.

Both of the had to shield their eyes as they made out a small figure dashing towards them.

"_The jewel shard…it's here!"_ Kagome shouted in her thoughts.

As Kagome struggled to make out the figure, a sense of relief came over her. For some reason the shadowy figure didn't seem harmful at all. In fact the figure wasn't. As it approached her out of breath and badly scratched, Kagome could make out that it was a young boy. She quickly held her back her bow so as to not frighten him.

"You're…a boy, not a demon…" Kagome said confirming out loud.

The boy stopped in his tracks at the sound of Kagome's voice, it had surprised him because he was completely unaware that she was even there. With a gasping breath, he quickly clung onto Kagome for desperation. Kagome could see that the boy was badly tattered and sweat had soaked him to the bone.

"What's your name and why are you out here all by yourself?" Kagome asked looking down at the boy who had clung to her.

"My…" the boy gasped, "my names Boten…" he gasped again, "I was with my friends when I found this and…"

Kagome peered lowered as Boten lifted his closed hand and opened it to reveal a jewel shard. Kagome's eyes lit up in shock. She couldn't understand how the boy came across a jewel shard in the first place.

The boy struggled to find more words when another loud crashing sound rung out into the field again. The noise caused the boy to squirm around.

"I hafta get outta here! The…" he gasped, "the…demon! It's after me!" Boten huffed in desperation.

"A demon!" Kagome said snapping to.

Then it hit Kagome, the reason why the demon was after the young boy was because it wanted to possess the sacred jewel shard. The three of them felt their skin jump as another crash sounded from the forest line. Kagome's composure became tense with every crash. Kagome mentioned to the boy why the demon was after him and at first he didn't understand but when she pointed to the shard it clicked.

"This…this is what the demon is after? But why, it's just a stupid rock I found!"

"It's not a rock Boten, It's a piece of the Shikon no Tama and…" Kagome started to say but before she could finish explaining, Boten had dropped it in fear realizing now what it was he had possessed within his hand. He bent down to pick it up and then quickly handed it over to Kagome.

"Here! You have it! I'm tired of running from that thing!"

Boten took a quick glance behind him and then ran off in the distance in fear. The dust was beginning to settle, but Kagome and Shippa were now left to face the approaching demon. Another crash sounded from the woods and the reality sunk in that the 'real' demon was still on its way.

Kagome tucked the shard away in her sock and then she readied her bow again in hand. The crashing came closer and closer until finally it halted. Then slowly a gray hazy smog floated its way out into the field. Watching this, Kagome felt her hands shake as she steadied the bow. She had never battled alone, but she knew that she would not die here not ever. Her will was strong and she would not let any demon break that. Pulling back harder on her bow to tighten the slack, Kagome's eyes searched the field hastily.

"_Where are you…I know you're here!"_ Kagome thought.

The gray haze began to fill the entire field. The odor that it gave out caused their eyes to water, but she knew that there was no way she would lower her bow. Shippa began to get a nauseated look on her face. With the haze settling at her knees, Shippa clung tighter to Kagome's leg. Looking up she could sense the determination in Kagome's eyes.

Shippa was hopeful and proud to be with Kagome and being there to witness the courage she portrayed. Just then a piercing scream rung out towards them. The sound was deafening and it caused Shippa to cover her ears, but Kagome did not flinch. She quickly gave another tug on her bow to ensure the string was tight. With her heart pounding through her chest, she was able to calm her breathing to a meditated state. Her focus was at the utmost attention. When the screaming came to a half, a shadowy figure made its way into the clearing.

Kagome saw it but she didn't fire, because she knew that she would have a better chance of killing the demon if it drew nearer. She wanted to make every shot count. As the shadowy figure drew nearer, Shippa started to fidget nervously as she watched the figure approach. The distraction Shippa was causing caused Kagome to look down at her friend. Shippa had tears in her eyes and her face was sheet white, as she stood frozen quivering.

"Shippa, what's the matter…what's wrong why are you shaking so badly?" Kagome asked quickly.

Shippa didn't respond at first because she hadn't realized Kagome was talking to her. She was too fearful of the demon heading their way.

"Shippa! What's wrong" she asked again.

"It's…it's…" Shippa stuttered.

"It's what?" Kagome demanded feeling desperate as the demon drew nearer.

"It's…it's…it's the demon that followed priestess Sugi to our village!" Shippa finally got out, "it was so long ago, but I'd never forget that face…!"

Kagome realized she'd better come up with a battle plan and quick. She had to protect Shippa and in doing so she pulled back as hard as she could on her bow.

"_Right then…You're going down, demon…"_ Kagome thought.

The figure approached into view and Kagome and Shippa gasped at what they saw. The demon was a woman and a beautiful one at that. Her hair was raven black and ran down the length of her back. Her skin was fair like snow and her eyes glowed red with fury. She dawned a ragged Kimono that fanned out into the mist becoming almost transparent.

"Tell me your name demon!" Kagome demanded letting the tension in her bow be heard.

"Hahaha…" the demon hackled, "to think a mere human and her pet dare to challenge me?"

"Tell me your name or perish!" Kagome demanded again.

"As you wish, awful woman!" Snapped the demon with a hiss, "I am Kiaue…demon of the mist"

"Kiaue is it? Well then demon of the mist, prepare to meet your maker!" Kagome yelled out.

"Wretched mortal, your attempts would be futile…clear the way!" hissed Kiaue.

Just then, Kagome let loose the arrow she had been holding for so long. The arrow flew with immense speed creating a screech as it pierced through the air towards Kiaue. Kagome and Shippa watched as it struck the demon in the abdomen causing the wound to glow bright blue. Kiaue immediately grasped her wound in agony.

"_What is this? A sacred arrow…She must possess spiritual powers…none the less, I shall defeat her then devour it…"_ Kiaue thought to herself, "Hahaha…" the demon let out loud.

"What's so funny, Kiaue?" Kagome demanded to know as she readied another arrow.

A fowl grin spread across the demons face, "I shall rather enjoy to see you perish, wretched girl!" Kiaue said as she ripped the arrow from her stomach and tossed it aside.

With a quick sweep of Kiaue's arm, the gray haze wisped away and her full form could be seen.

"You are stubborn fools! Your pathetic arrows have no affect on my body…don't you realize my strength over powers yours…I am immortal!" she forcefully said as she moved closer to Kagome and Shippa.

"You take one more step and I'll let one loose!" Kagome warned.

"Or you'll what" Kiaue mocked as she took another step forward.

Kagome pulled back hard on her bow and released another arrow, but only to find that it had missed the demon by a few inches.

Kiaue laughed, "you're aim is as pathetic as you are, child!"

Then something struck Kiaue as odd. She stopped in her tracks realizing that the young girl possessed the sacred jewel shard that she was seeking.

"What are you waiting for, Kiaue…"Kagome antagonized.

"Please…mortal girl, your persistence is but a mere agitation," Kiaue said as she continued to walk closer, "never the less you will not live to see tomorrow, I will have the sacred jewel shard you possess!" she snarled.

Kagome's eyes shot open in shock realizing that Kiaue was aware of the jewel shard.

"Kiaue! Prepare to die!" shouted Kagome

Kagome lets rip another arrow and it strikes Kiaue in her forearm as she tried to flee its path. With an immense glow, the demons hand fell to the ground and then vanished into a gray haze. Kiaue stood there grasping her injured arm infuriated.

"Dammit! I see you also possess the powers of a Miko…" she growled, "how fortunate!"

"You bet I do! Humph!" Kagome snapped back.

Again Kagome grabs for another arrow and readies on her mark. Kiaue grits her teeth in distaste at Kagome apparent stubbornness. The blood within Kiaue began to boil, as she felt more and more threatened by Kagome's presence.

Kagome also began to feel something as well, but she merely feared for the safety of her friend. Without losing her concentration, Kagome told Shippa to take shelter somewhere away from danger. Shippa at first pleaded not to leave Kagome's side, but she knew that this was a battle that she could not aid her with. Doing as Kagome wished, Shippa helplessly scurried off into the forest line. Feeling frightful of her battle alone with the demon, Kagome felt satisfied when Shippa took hiding away from the battlefield.

"Once I'm through with you, I'll have my way with your little pet!" Kiaue said toying hoping to get a rise out of Kagome, "Now I've had enough! Hand over the sacred jewel shard or perish!" she growled out.

"Never!" Kagome yelled as she tightened her grip on her bow.

"As you wish!" Kiaue hushed.

Kiaue quickly knelt to the ground and placed her fingernail into the earth. She closed her eyes and muttered a word under her breath. Kagome wanted to take aim and shoot, but the ground began to shake and break apart causing her to lose her bow on a small ledge within the crevice.

Kagome could feel herself lose her footing on the crumbling ground, as she felt her feet slip out from under her. Slowly pulling herself from a sudden fall into a black hole, she peered down the opening and could see quick shadowy figures wind their way up the sides. They were giant thorny vines, crawling their way up from the black hole below Kagome.

Watching this, Kagome jumped back and they continued to flow out from the ground all around her. She turned to get away but a thorny vine quickly swept her off her feet. Kagome let out a scream, but quickly stopped realizing that there would be no one to save her. Just then Shippa came running out from the forest edge.

"KAGOME!" she yelled in desperation.

"Go back Shippa, it's too dangerous! GO back!" Kagome demanded.

"But…" Shippa tried to beg.

"Now Shippa, go back!"

Shippa ran back to the forests edge only to watch on in fear. She watched as the vines twisted and turned around her body squeezing tighter and tighter. As they coiled around her body, they sliced at her skin and with each turn and twist of the growing vines, it made Kagome's body surge with pain.

The pain was unbearable as the pressure of the constricting vines continued to crush her very being. With each breath, Kagome could feel that her lungs would not fill up like the last breath. The very life within her was being squeezed out. As the thorns slashed her body and the vines tightened around her chest, tears of pain began to flow from her eyes. The numbing pain began to project Kagome's mind into a phased state. It was a state of mind that creates a realm for a person to escape to; some would say it was the area of the unconscious mind.

Kagome's body was almost lifeless as her mind drifted through her memories. Flashing memories of Inuyasha were before her eyes.

**Kagome's memory realm:**

Kagome felt herself standing within a darkened room but then a burst of light beamed down on her. She felt cold and her breathing seemed to echo out around her. Standing there, she felt lost and alone as tears began to fall from her eyes blurring her vision. In dire desperation, Kagome called out to for her friends.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippo, Inuyasha!" she called out.

When she heard herself say his name, Kagome began to heave even greater. With this a voice echoed back to her from the shadows.

"Ka…go…me…" called out the voice.

Kagome's head turned to see Inuyasha's figure standing off in the distance, his body also transfixed under a beam of light. Wiping her eyes she ran towards him, but the distance between them seemed to get further. It seemed that Kagome was unable to ever reach him, even though she was able to see him.

"Inuyasha! I…I can't get to you!" she called out desperately to the hanyou.

She reached out her hand frantically towards him. His voice echoed back out to her.

"Kagome…you have to keep trying, don't you give up you hear! Don't you give up on me!" the voiced beckoned.

Kaomge found herself sprinting even faster. The force that seemed to be holding her back tightened its grip around her. As much as she struggled she could not reach him. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she desperately called out to Inuyasha. His figure was fading away.

"No wait, Inuyasha don't leave me!" she voiced.

Kagome desperately tried to fight of the invisible force that was holding her back as she called out to him one last time, "Inuyasha…!" but as her voiced echoed out into the shadows a sharp pain shot up her leg.

**Reality**

The vine tightened its grip and the vines once again struck her legs, causing the slashes to run deeper. The pain had awoken Kagome out of shock, as she slowly opened her eyes to see Kiaue. The anger within Kagome began to boil. With the little strength and hope she had left within her, Kagome started to wriggle her body to try and free herself, regardless of the pain it inflicted.

"What's this…?" questioned Kiaue watching the mortal girl struggling to get free, "Surely you would have been dead by now, foolish girl…my spreading vines are…"

But Kagome stopped her from finishing, "I'm…not…finished with you…yet, Kiaue!" Kagome said as she struggled to free herself.

"Stubborn girl!" the demon snarled.

With that the vines started to twist harder around Kagome's body. The wrenching of the vines caused Kagome's body to quiver in more pain. Her body had taken its toll, but Kagome would not give up her will to live, not to some demon. Letting the pain go numb, she continued to wriggle herself from the vine. Kagome was only able to free one of her hands from all that effort, but it seemed useless. The crushing of the vines on her body made her body limp, as she began to feel her will begin to fade but then she heard the voice.

"Don't you give up on me…" it echoed through her thoughts.

Kagome's eyes began to water and then a flood of tears released from her eyes. As she closed her eyes, feeling conquered a wicked scream gave out. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that her tears had fallen upon the vine and was some hoe reacting with it. The vine began to disintegrate.

The vines slowly began to loosen its' grip as her tears of joy fell from her face. Kagome was left lying on the ground when the last of the vines disappeared. Her body was soaked in blood and she barely had the strength to talk but she knew what she had to with the last of her will.

She yelled out to Shippa to get her bow and arrow. Shippa who was behind the forests edge quickly dashed out and headed for Kagome's bow and arrows that were dangling from the edge of the crevice. Retrieving them she darted to Kagome's side. A fearful and shocked look came over her at the sight of Kagome's injuries as she handed over the bow and arrows. With all her strength, Kagome quickly reached into her sock and pull out the sacred jewel shard, the boy Boten had given her.

She quickly fastened the shard to the arrow and immediately asked Shippa to help her sit up. With Shippa's help, Kagome pointed her armed bow at the demon. With a few words, Kagome let the arrow go.

"You want…it…you…got…it…!" she listlessly.

The arrow was aimed at the demons center core and it pierced on its mark. The arrow glowed immensely portraying a blue light throughout the demons body. Even when Kiaue screamed the light was forced up out of her mouth. The jewel shard began to purify the demons very existence and with that her body quickly deteriorated.

Kagome had defeated Kiaue. With the demons presence gone Kagome dropped her bow and her body and will had taken its toll and the loss of blood left her dizzy. Shippa could only look on in tears as Kagome was on the verge of dying. In a desperate situation, Kagome grabbed a hold of Shippa's foot. Shippa pleaded for Kagome to fight the pain. Kagome knowing that they were not far from the northern lands, she begged for Shippa's help.

"You…" she softly spoke, "ha…fta…get help…" she struggled with her breaths.

"But where? There isn't anybody around!" cried Shippa.

"Find…" she paused to regain the last of her strength, "Find…Kouga…"

"Who?"

But just then, Kagome fell back to the ground. Her weakening spirit would not let her continue. Shippa stood for a moment trying to fight back the tears. As she stood and thought of Kagome's last words she began to feel lost, much like she had before she even found Kagome that night.

With her eyes skimming around the field in hopes someone was around to help, but there was none. Realizing the desperation of the moment, Shippa quickly decided she would hide Kagome from any harm as she searched for Kouga. The only thing she could think of was to put an invisible barrier around her. She was much to large for Shippa to move, let alone moving her might cause more harm. Wiping a tear from her eye, Shippa pulled a little toy mouse out from her pocket and then threw it up in the air.

"Power of the disappearing mouse!" Shippa commanded up at the toy.

When the mouse hit the highest it could go it split in half, spreading a reflecting barrier around Kagome. As Shippa stood and watched Kagome's body slowly disappear behind the invisible barrier she slowly said her goodbye's and darted off into the forest in search of someone or something named Kouga.

END

**Chapter 5 "The demon Kiaue" – Chapter 6 "Desperation settles in"**


	6. Desperation settles in

Recap:

**Recap:**

Inuyasha discovers that Kagome had traveled back to the feudal era. As he desperately searches for her, Kagome and Shippa continued their journey to the Northern Lands.

It was on this journey that Kagome stumbles upon a boy named Boten, who has in his possession a sacred jewel shard. Kagome finds that the boy has been running for his life from a demon named Kiaue and the two girls are forced to face off against the demon on their own.

Kagome is able to defeat the demon, but is terribly injured. With the last of her strength, Kagome instructs Shippa to find Kouga. Shippa does as instructed, but not before she hides Kagome's unconscious body behind an invisible barrier.

**Chapter 6:**

"Desperation settles in"

Inuyasha was leaping his way through the forest just a short distance away from the villages that were nestled along the lakeside. He couldn't find any sign of Kagome still when he decided to travel on further into the forest.

He darted from tree limb to tree limb, letting the ruffling of his kimono be heard. Inuyasha kept up this pace when he caught notice of something below the canopy. Though he was not aware of it, it was the same clearing that Kagome had found the following night.

As he landed on the forest floor he sense the slightest scent of Kagome in the air. Letting his nose be the guide he walked hastily over to the remnants of a campsite.

"_She definitely was here…"_ he thought to himself.

A little bit of his frustration let out as he kicked up dirt at the old fire, when he noticed a shiny flash in the corner of his eye. His head quickly snapped too and he listened intently. The stirring of the trees rustled above him in the breeze and the flickering sunlight shifted on the forest floor. He stood frozen for a second when he saw the shiny flash again. Rushing in its direction he reached a small bush when he saw the flash again. Reaching his hand in he pulled out a locket.

It was the same locket that she had given to him once. Inuyasha held it between his fingers, as he let his thumb rub delicately on its raised surface. He then causally slid his nail under the latch and opened it to reveal its captured memories. Inside the locket were two pictures, one of Kagome and one of Inuyasha. A reminiscent smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as his eyes gazed down at the locket. He swallowed hard as he felt the knot tighten in his throat and then he quickly closed the locket and slid it into his kimono.

He seemed bitter but most of all distraught as he leaped into the treetops and headed on further. Inuyasha traveled a great distance will he was once again pulled to the ground because of the scent of Kagome.

Jumping down, his eyes took in a small creek and another small fire pit. As he let his nose sniff about the area he started to pick up on something else. As he neared closer to the creeks bank the smell began to dawn on him.

"_Hey…I know that smell…that's a…a…cat?" _he thought feeling shocked by his own recollection.

Inuyasha could feel the confusion tickle his mind as he scratched at it continually.

"_Kagome's traveling with…a cat?"_ he said again as if he almost didn't believe the words that entering his mind.

He stood there a bit puzzled by his new findings, but then he could also feel a slight ease knowing she wasn't utterly alone. Although, it didn't take him very long to turn around his state of mind as he started to feel agitated that Kagome was traveling with something else that was not he. He was losing it inside, as he let himself imagine images of Kagome with a 'cat' version of himself. It completely infuriated him. Inuyasha could only breathe heavily under his grunts of dislike, as he set off again to search further; he had a feeling that he was getting close.

Meanwhile, Shippa traveled out from the desert clearing and into the thickened forest. The towering trees seemed more intimidating than before as Shippa switched her hustle to a sprint. As she ran through the brushes, she constantly had to coerce herself into not being afraid. It was dire that she seek out this person by the name of Kouga, somewhere and soon.

Shippa had no idea where to find this person, let alone where anyone would be that could help her on her journey. She had never traveled beyond her village, when it was still there, so the whereabouts' of other villages where not apparent to her.

The young cat hustled past thick ferns and climbed over mossy stones when she finally reached a pebbled path. The sun was beating down on her as it rose higher and higher into the sky. Shippa could tell by the position of the sun, that it wouldn't be long before nightfall. As she let this realization sink in, the young cat demon pushed through the pain in her sides and hurried down the path. Kagome's life relied on her will to find Kouga.

As Shippa pushed her way through the thick forest, a commotion stirred miles away from her. High up in the mountains of the northern lands, you could see that the northern wolf clan gathered outside of the wolf lair on the cliff side. Everyone looked confused, even some of them had a look of fear. It appeared that Kouga was in a middle of a temper tantrum and was tossing around items within the lair. His ranting and raving echoed out the opening as his comrades sat uneasy.

"Dammit all! I can't believe that stubborn mutt…keeping Kagome to himself…I swear one of these time…I'm gonna…gonna…rip him to shreds!" the wolf yelled out in frustration as he shredded a fur pillow to pieces.

As the pillows contents drifted to the floor, Kouga couldn't help but start up again.

"I'll teach that mutt a lesson…who does he think he is…keeping my girl from me like that!" he shouted as he wrapped his hands around a large rock.

Just then a massive stone was tossed out of the entrance of the cave nearly crushing one of the wolf members. Fearing for their lives, many of the tribe members fled down the hill to the river flats to seek safety. Although, Ginta and Hakkaku stayed by Kouga's side, or at least within a safe distance by Kouga.

"Geez… he's been acting like this for almost two days now…what's he mad about anyway?" Ginta asked slowly sneaking a peek into the caves opening.

"Ain't it obvious! Kouga's upset about something Inuyasha did…what else would make him mad…?" Hakkaku answered in his gruff voice.

Ginta started to scratch at his head nervously as a look of guilt filled his face, "I don't know…maybe that I forgot to send out the wolves to hunt, maybe…" he tried to say as if it wasn't a big deal.

It took a minuet for Hakkaku to catch on, "Of course not…wait! You forgot what! You idiot…now we don't have any food, Ginta!"

"Well it can't be that bad…besides we could never really enjoy it with him throwing stuff around like that!" Ginta added in his defense as bones and debris were being tossed out of the entrance to the cave.

Hakakku had to agree as more ranting came from Kouga.

"Why that good for nothing…dog turd! I outta…" Kouga ranted.

"Yea…I suppose you're right, but this has gotta end sometime, right…other wise we'll be out of a home…not to mention a sane leader…" Hakakku pointed out.

Ginta swallows hard as if he were imagining what Kouga would do to him if he interrupted. There was nothing that could be done, it was something that just had to die off on its own. So realizing their defeat, the two just took sighed and sat at the opening to wait.

"Then I guess we'll wait… no sense in asking for a early grave, right?" Ginta added lastly as he let out a deep sigh.

"Yea I guess you're right…" Hakakku said joining him in a sigh.

Meanwhile Shippa had been traveling for what seemed for hours along the narrow pebbled path. Her body was feeling tired and achy because she had never changed her pace. It had been so long since she was able to quench her thirst and being a cat demon, her need for water was a must.

Thoughts of water flashed before her eyes as she kept up her pace and it seemed to almost make her task unbearable. Her mouth was dry and her body was tingly. Her mind was just praying that it would rain, but looking up she could only see a bright blue sky. The sun had been beating down on her for hours and its heat was only making the urge for water worse.

She had been running full sprint ever since she left Kagome's side in search of any sign of life. She didn't even know if she was heading in the right direction, but she persisted on anyway. She had to hope that she would find this person.

Then just off in the distance a familiar sound caught Shippa's ears. It was the sound of rushing water and she could sense that it wasn't that far off. Gathering up her strength again she sprinted off the path and up over a hill. Darting past brushes and thick grasses she cleared the forest line and into broad daylight. The suns light was immense as Shippa shielded her eyes. She had reached a mountains top where a river paved its way through its surface. It was like a large flat stone, where off in the distance the river vanished off a cliff. Shippa became over joyous.

"Water! I've found water!" she cried in utter astonishment.

Shippa made her way out further onto the flat. The landscape was full of beauty and the river that flowed atop its surface rapidly gushed its quenching supplements on the rocky terrain. Licking her lips, she headed to the rivers bank for a long awaited drink. Scuttling her way to the edge of a protruding rock plate, she laid down on her belly to get closer to the rivers surface.

Shippa looked down at the rushing river below her as she laid no the hovering rock. Reaching her hand down, she caught the lapping river water below and pulled it to her mouth. The water was so cold that it crisped her insides as it made its way down to her stomach. Shippa was only able to take a few handfuls before she felt the sudden rush of a headache coming on.

"Boy…that waters so cold, I'm actually getting a headache from drinking it!" the young cat said out loud.

As the young cat demon sat for a moment letting the weight of her refreshment settle in her stomach, Shippa began to feel the weight on her eyes as well.

"_I can't get tired now…I have to save Kagome!"_ Shippa scolded in her mind.

As she rubbed the creeping sleep in her eyes, Shippa couldn't' help but take in the serenity of this place. It was so peaceful that it put her in an unfazed stare that she didn't notice the present danger lurking behind her. A voice shouted out in a warning tone that snapped the young cat demon to attention. It was the wolf tribe members approaching in on her.

"Hey! Who said you could drink our water…little kitty cat!" a wolf tribe member called out.

"Yeah…who said you could…uh, uh drink our water…little kitty, kitty…" another copied only to receive a slap to the back of his head.

"I'm askin' it that…cut that out, will ya!" the wolf man continued.

Rubbing the pain in the back of his head, the wolf member slowly scampered off to the back of the group. Shippa began to quiver, imagining the gruesome beasts behind her. Shippa turned around and caught sight of a dozen legs. Letting her eyes wander up she could see a whole group of people hovering over her.

Shippa began to apologize nervously as she placed a pleading friendly smile on her face. Feeling the nervous knot build in her throat she tried to win them over with her helpless animal tactics, but the groups composure didn't budge. It was apparent that they were not amused and seemed to be getting madder.

"Like I said, who said you could drink out water…huh? This here is 'wolf' territory, off hands to little critters like you!" barked the tribe member.

Shippa held out her hand in her defense as she fell back slightly from the growl of the tribe member.

"But…I…I…uh…" Shippa tried to plea to the tribe members.

But Shippa was unable to finish because she didn't know quite what to apologize for. She was too afraid of the menacing wolf men before her. The fear in the little cat's eyes began to bring out a deviant mode within the wolves.

"She looks mighty tasty," a member suggested as it licked its lips, "I say we eat her! Whadda ya say guys?" he added lastly.

"I think that's a great idea seeing as no one's sent the wolves out to hunt yet…" another member confessed.

A uproar of excited voices came within the group. They all talked amongst themselves about what to do with the little cat. As Shippa watched in fear of the wolf men, her heart began to pound louder and faster. Wrapping her arms to shield her, she tucked away her face into the ground. As the tribe members crept down with hunger in their eyes, Shippa began to cry.

"_That's it…I'm done for!" _she cried in her thoughts.

Shippa waited for her fate, she knew there was no way she could take on the whole group alone. As she sat quivering on the rock flat she began to think of her friend, Kagome. Shippa felt helpless and a sense of failure came over her. She was so sorry as she began to feel the hands of the wolf men enclose around her, she let out one last thought.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I failed you!" Shippa cried.

In that instant, Shippa was dropped to the ground. After waiting a few seconds, she quickly uncovered her head and looked out to the expressionless faces. She couldn't quite understand what was going on.

"Hey…I thought you guys were gonna eat me?" Shippa asked puzzled.

The wolf men were all covered in a nervous sweat and became choked up. They hadn't realized that the young cat was a friend of Kagome.

"Forgive us…we had no idea you knew lady Kagome…" one tribe member tried to plea.

"Yes, had we of known before…we would of never…never…uh" another member struggled to say.

Shippa began to scratch the confusion building on her mind, "wait you're saying that you all know Kagome?"

"Of course…our lord and leader is very fond of her!" a member added.

"Why is something the matter?" a member asked almost politely.

Shippa felt confused by the Neanderthal creatures, but she knew that she was still on a mission.

"Kagome sent me…she's hurt badly and…and she sent me to find someone named…" Shippa felt her thoughts pausing.

Damn. Shippa had forgotten the name; a look of desperation came over her. She knew it awhile ago, but she must of forgotten when she was about to be eaten. The moment was so tense that even members of the tribe tried to help the young cat with her words.

"Oh I know! I bet it was Inuyasha…" one member burst out.

"No…I bet it was Banuya here! I bet Kagome wanted him…" another playfully suggested pushing another member of the group in the fore front. Though he had cracked a joke the others did not find it amusing. It was obvious that there had to be order other wise they would not get anywhere.

"Alright, knock it off! Obviously the cat can't remember who it is, so we'll just take her to see…"

But before the wolf member could finish another member cut him off, "you don't mean Kouga, do ya?" the other asked.

"Of course! He probably could make more sense of this, than any of you knit wits could!" he stated, "besides if lady Kagome is hurt badly, this is something he would want to know ASAP" the member finished.

"But…but he's still throwing a fit, remember? Besides…" the wolf man tried to plea.

Although, before the tribe member could finish, Shippa jumped up in relief. She had remembered the name.

"That's it! That's it!" she cried out in joy.

"What's, what?" a member asked.

Shippa was now jumping beside herself, "the name! The name! Of course…the name of the person, Kagome told me to find, their name was Kouga!" she gushed.

The tribe jumped back at the words of the little cat, "Kagome sent you to look for Kouga?" a member asked in utter confusion.

"Of course you idiot! Whom else would Kagome turn to?" another wolf member responded.

"_Well…Inuyasha, I thought…" _the other member answered in his thoughts.

"Uh look…you have to take me to Kouga, he's the only one that can help me…who can help Kagome. You gotta take me to him now!" Shippa began to demand realizing she had already wasted too much time.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been searching high and low for Kagome, but there was still no sign of her anywhere. The constant feeling of failure was creeping on him. Though his heart continued to search for her, his mind was in another place. Provoking thoughts fluttered in his emotions which caused his vision to blur and the anger bubble. His heart was torn, feeling emotions of fear for her safety and the piercing cruelty of hurt it smothered itself in. What was he to feel, how was he to of reacted, what else could he do? He had to find her…he needed her back before the once comforting presence that surrounded his soul, vanished.

Inuyasha continued on through pathways and glorified timber as he made his way through thin streams and deep marshes, even areas that didn't hold much interest. Leaping from tree to tree, he quickly fell short when he made his way to a desolate clearing. He stood in the treetops as his soft amber eyes took in the devastation before him; a wave of comfort came over him. The feeling set his heart into an irregular notion, causing the once slowed rhythmic beating to increase.

Without questioning, Inuyasha leapt down from the treetops and landed with his feet pressed into the dry cracked earth. He could sense something. With his ears perked, he scanned the area. The ghastly scenery sent a shiver of unease down his back. Something was here, he was sure of it, but what? There was nothing in sight. His heart beat out in search for Kagome's presence, but his eyes would not satisfy its staggered beating. Though his searching turned up no sign of Kagome, this failure seemed to have a greater affect.

Inuyasha began to feel the slight emotion of desperation as the feeling of loneliness had caught up with him. With his heart still hung low he paced his way across the clearing. As he made his way to the other side he took one last look back at the clearing and then vanished into the forest.

Unknowing to the hanyou, was that Kagome was there within the clearing. She was hidden away, unconscious behind the invisible barrier. The two had crossed paths with each other not knowing the other was there.

As Kagome's soul remained fading between this world and the next, Inuyasha continued on his journey in search for Kagome.

Moving in closer to the cave opening along side the mountainside, Shippa could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Ginta and Hakkaku were taking shelter in a group of bushes that had settled along side the cave. As the group, reached the opening they witnessed random items were being relentlessly thrown out. Sighting the groups return Ginta and Hakkaku leaped up from the bushes feeling ashamed of their cowering.

"Uh..hehe, I see you've all returned…just in time, I believe that we have everything under control" Hakakku said to the other tribe members, as he rubbed at the shameful tick building at the back of his head.

"Please, You gotta help us, he's gone crazy!" Ginta shouted frantically.

"Ginta…heh, silly thing doesn't know what he's talking about…" Hakakku added in his defense.

It was obvious to the others that they didn't have the situation under control, but their news that they brought will soon put an end to Kouga's antics. Feeling embarrassed, Hakkaku stood rubbing the back of his neck as the group headed their way into the opening. With every step, Shippa's little heart continued to beat profusely, making it detectable to the person who was carrying her.

"My, your hearts beating fast…" he commented.

"Uh-huh…yours would be too if you were my size, right?" Shippa responded looking fearfully up at her carrier.

"Don't sweat it…" he added.

As they drew further into the cave, their vision went slightly black. It took a few minuets for their eyes to adjust, but when they finally did the sight before them was a little unnerving. Kouga had completely torn the whole place apart. Blankets were ripped to shreds and beds were turned up.

Shippa focused her eyes a little more to make out the figure just a few feet ahead, although, in the back of her mind she began to have doubts.

"_This is the man Kagome wants? He seems to be a lunatic!" _Shippa feared in her thoughts.

Kouga walks up to his comrades, "I thought I told those morons I didn't want to be bothered!" he growled out.

"Uh yea…but this is urgent!" a comrade said trying to reason.

"None sense! I'll eat my meal later…place it over there!" Kouga muttered under his breath.

"But your graciousness…that's not your dinner" a member hushed quietly.

Kouga steps in closer and places his hand around the comrades neck, "oh really…then I suppose that its yours then? Right?" he said as he tightened his grip.

Just then a member leans to another and whispers, "Hehe…kinda funny isn't it?"

"What is it you idiot!" the other replied.

"That he thinks Kagome's friend is his dinner, just like we did" the member responded.

"You moron!" the other added in agitation.

Just then Kouga released his comrade from his grip, "What did you say about Kagome? You better fess up, or I'll throw you to the wolves!" he barked tightening his fist.

It was obvious that Kouga had a short temper and the situation was becoming worse and time was running out. Something had to be done and seeing as all the members of the tribe feared their leader it was all up to Shippa. With a deep breath and a hard swallow, Shippa leapt down from the arms of her carrier and rigidly walked over to the towering wolf. Stretching out her hand to pull on the man's leg, Shippa turned her head the other way as she felt the fur between her fingers. Within two tugs, the anger within Kouga dissipated as he looked down at his leg.

"And what's your deal!" Kouga barked down at the little cat.

Shippa swallowed hard again and with a deep breath she quickly laid out the desperate situation at hand. When she was finished the room was dead silent and the once ranting and raving Kouga, was now struck with utter shock. Kouga's heart sunk at the news and at that moment wished he would of heard the news sooner. Without asking anymore questions or dishing out anymore beatings, he quickly snatched up the little cat and darted off the edge of the mountainside.

As Shippa quickly glanced at Kouga's face and she could see the determination in his eyes running rapid. Shippa began to feel that this man really did care for Kagome and as they darted their way back into the forest, she felt relieved that she was able to find the help that Kagome needed. The only problem now, was would they make it back in time.


	7. Deliver me home

Recap:

**Recap:**

After Kagome is badly injured by the demon Kiaue, she sends Shippa off to find Kouga; the only person she could think of that would help her.

Traveling furthering into the thick forest, the young cat demon stumbles upon a river running through the mountainside. Here is where Shippa meets members of the wolf tribe who have caught the young cat drinking from their river.

Shippa fears for her life, as the wolf members agree to eat the young cat and in a desperate plea she apologizes for failing Kagome. When the comrades hear Shippa say Kagome's name they quickly retreat and fear and the young demon. Explaining her desperation, Shippa is taken to the wolf tribe's leader, Kouga.

At first Kouga mistakes the young cat as his dinner, but soon finds out that Shippa had traveled so far to seek the wolf's help. In utter desperation the two travel off in hopes they can reach Kagome in time.

Chapter 7:

"Deliver me home"

At the home of Lady Kaede, our four friends had been getting along fairly well besides the little mishap that had happened earlier that morning. After Kaede had prepared the water for Miroku and Shippo's instant ramen, they had spent most of their day out in the village.

Lady Kaede was spending her time planting within her herbal garden as Shippo entertained Sango just up the hill. The young kitsune had been spending hours drawing with the crayons Kagome had given him and showing his pictures to Sango. While the Sango and Shippo enjoyed each other's company, Miroku on the other hand remained by Kaede's side, meditating by the home.

While Shippo was explaining one of his drawings to Sango, the young fox had the feeling that Sango wasn't quite paying full attention. Though the young demon slayer didn't admit to it, Shippo could read it all over her face. Her focus wasn't down on the pictures, but rather she was looking straight ahead. It took Shippo a few seconds to figure out what she was looking at, but when he followed her plain of view he had realized that she was looking at Miroku.

The monk had been leaning up against the home in his usual meditation pose with his eyes closed. To Shippo, he seemed too peaceful but then he guessed that was the goal of meditation to begin with. As he silently observed Sango in her slight lecherous act, he let a amused smile creep on his face.

"Say…Sango" the kitsune finally let out.

"Huh, wha?" Sango responded letting her attention snap to. She could only look down at the young fox with a look of guilt.

She pulled the stray hair behind her ear and corrected her posture.

"You know…I'd say that you were looking at Miroku this whole time…but then that would be crazy, right?" Shippo asked hoping to get a rise out of the demon slayer.

"Totally crazy" Sango answered hoping the conversation would end, but instead she could feel her cheeks heat up.

She quickly covered them with her hands and turned her head to let out a fake yawn. When she turned back around the look on Shippo's face told her that she had been caught.

"Crazy, huh?" Shippo hushed up to her with a 'are you sure' look.

Just as Shippo finished his question, Miroku had made his way over to them. Amongst the commotion the two were having, Miroku became intrigued by what the two were up to.

"So what is it you two have been up to…?" Miroku asked as he took a seat before them.

Shippo quickly perked up, signaling to Sango that he was about to reveal all. Feeling the nerves in her back twitch, she quickly pulled one of the kitsune's pictures into Miroku's view as she inconspicuously placed her hand over the kitsune's mouth.

"Pictures! Shippo's been drawing pictures all day" Sango quickly confessed as she let her hand off the kitsune's mouth.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Shippo muttered under his breath.

Miroku took the picture in his hand, and a confused look raised his brow in concern. He didn't quite understand Sango's behavior just now.

"Right…pictures you say?" he paused for a moment as he slightly gripped at his chin.

"Yep, all day!" Sango quickly insisted as she gave a warning look down to Shippo.

Shippo had now gotten the picture and sat defeated with an over dramatic crossing of the arms.

Shippo begins to hand over a few of his drawings over to Miroku. As the monk shuffled through the papers, he picked up that the characters were apparently everyone within the group. The pictures that Shippo drew were of the group and some of the events that had taken place a couple days ago. One picture was of Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga in an apparent argument. As Miroku shifted through the papers, he watched as an animated story unfolded. The last picture showed Inuyasha being sat by Kagome, while Kouga held her in his arms.

Miroku could only sigh at the childish humor Shippo displayed in his drawings.

"Perhaps you should try and draw something other than us, Shippo" Miroku stated showing his lack of amusement in the drawings.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked as he started to search through his drawings.

"I mean, there has to be something else to draw besides the humiliation of Inuyasha…" Miroku pointed out.

"I guess…" Shippo answered, scratching his head in disappointment, "but those are the best pictures to draw"

Shippo began to gather up his pictures as Miroku straightened his posture, "Now that were on the topic of Inuyasha…when do you suppose he'll be back?" Miroku added.

"Soon…I hope, I don't want him to miss when Kagome comes back" the young fox responded as he picked up his crayons and placed them in their box.

Just then Sango mutters a few words in distaste, but it was obvious that it was not quite enough. The others' ears perked up at Sango's remark.

"Come now Sango, surely there is a reason as to why you feel that way?" Miroku tried to reason.

Sango felt ashamed and shocked that they had heard her, but now she knew that she had no way out.

"You don't really believe Inuyasha could care less, do you?" Miroku stated more insistently.

Sango could only stare at the two blankly, as she felt trapped by her own frustration towards the hanyou. She had held her thoughts in for so long that she began to feel the bulk build up in the back of her throat. She felt she had no other route but to pour out her emotions, much like vomit.

Although, where was she to begin? Should she start from the beginning when Kikyo was banished into the miasma by Naraku or confess her knowledge of Inuyasha's late night intentions? Or should she come to her senses and question whether the real reason why Kagome left had in fact not been just another usual trip back home?

She felt hopeless, confused and bitter and in this scenario she felt defenseless. Sango remained frozen in a blank glare as she thought of many ways to approach the conversation without coming off as the bad guy. She cared for the hanyou dearly but she felt that his side affairs are the whole reason why Kagome was not with them in the feudal era. She believed that his affairs would be the one reason that Kagome would consider to never return.

Then she felt it; the 'word' vomit', just bubbling at the back of her throat. As she felt her eyes begin to water, she crumbled and confessed.

"Look! I'm not the one to point fingers. It's just that…how are we sure that Inuyasha wasn't the reason Kagome up and left like she had…Ever since Kikyo's death by Naraku, he hasn't been the same…and who's to say that he ever will…and I think that Kagome knows this and that's why she's not here… " Sango rapidly fired out in what seemed like one breath.

Miroku and Shippo could only gawk at Sango as she spewed out her words in bitterness. After taking a moment to regain their thoughts, Miroku approached the conversation carefully.

"Kikyo's death was tragic indeed, but I assure you that Inuyasha is in grieving and…" he started to calmly explain but Sango cut him off.

"But don't you find it odd that Kagome just left? Surely she would of said something to any of us…I mean it's Kagome, Kagome would never do anything like this…" Sango tried to plea as the tears started to well up.

Miroku started to let Sango's words sink in, "Come to think of it, Kagome did rarely leave without saying her goodbye's, but there has to be a reasonable explanation…there's no need to get rash…" Miroku insisted trying to keep the conversation from getting out of hand.

"I'm not getting rash, Miroku! I'm seriously worried for Kagome's well being, I think Kagome left for a reason…" Sango answered only to stop short her words as she contemplated on finishing it.

Sango sat silent realizing that she was getting into a matter she thought was put to rest. When Naraku banished Kikyo into the miasma, they all had thought that Inuyasha had healed his past wounds and had put his past behind him. Though the loss of Kikyo saddened them all, the happiness of their friend Kagome saddened them most. In the times of Inuyasha's mourning for Kikyo's disappearance they all had thought that the bond that Kagome and Inuyasha once shared would become complete. Although, it wasn't until last night that the realization of where Inuyasha's heart longed to be with, did Sango come to terms. She feared what the news of Inuyasha's persistence do to Kagome's shattered heart.

The confused stares on Sango grew more intense the longer she kept up her silence. She had to respond, but this time she had to tell them.

"For awhile now I've watched Inuyasha sneak off into the night and it wasn't until recently that I decided to follow him…" Sango said with no expression.

The air seemed to still around the three and the looks of shock and worriment filled their faces. As Sango swallowed hard and fought for the words to slip out of her mouth, she folded her hands together and gently placed them in her lap. She stared down at the ground eyeing the way the grass slightly shuttered in the breeze.

"I followed Inuyasha last night into the forest…I thought at first he was going to see Kagome, but…" she staggered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Miroku was beginning to feel her strain as he reached out a comforting hand to her knee.

"Sango…" Miroku said hoping the tone in his voice brought some form of comfort.

"All this time…he's been searching for Kikyo" she finally let herself confess.

Sango looks up at Miroku to reveal her tears falling effortlessly down her beaten cheeks. It was obvious that she was very distraught by the whole situation. The three sat silently taking in the reality of the situation. Their faces were blank and the concern for what might lie ahead for Inuyasha and Kagome sat heavy in their hearts.

Meanwhile, Shippa clung for life to Kouga's back as the wolf demon sprinted through the forest, ripping up small brushes and rocks in his tracks. The speed they were gaining was beginning to make Shippa's eyes water, which caused her to cling even harder fearing of being whipped off his back.

Kouga was determined to reach Kagome as Shippa help guide the wolf in the right direction back to the deserted clearing. As the two dashed their way through the trees a peculiar smell tickled at his nose. Still keeping up his pace, Kouga took a few sniffs at the air and in an instant, Shippa could feel the muscles in his back tense up.

"What's wrong?" Shippa asked in concern as she struggled to keep the wind out of her eyes.

"Err…I can smell that dog turd, Inuyasha's scent!" Kouga growled out in frustration, "He's been here alright!" he finally added.

"Inu…yasha? Kagome did tell me about a guy named Inuyasha" Shippa responded.

Kouga turned his head slightly as she quickened his pace, "Oh yea…did she tell ya he's a good for nothing…"

But before Kouga could finish, Shippa poked her head up over his shoulder.

"There! There! I hid her there!" she urgently gasped.

Kouga immediately stopped in his tracks, causing his feet sink into the ground as he skidded.

"Where! There's nothing here…I don't see anything!" Kouga said frantically.

Kouga begins to sniff around for Kagome but he's not able to smell a thing, "There's nobody here cat! I think you've lost your mind!" Kouga urged letting the panic settle in.

Shippa jumps down from the wolf's back and walks on ahead.

"Shows what you know! That's the whole point of a barrier isn't it? To not be able to detect what's behind it…" Shippa muttered back to him.

As Kouga stands watching letting his heavy breathing return to normal, his eyes begin to see a shift of light up ahead. As Shippa approaches it the shift of light becomes more agitated. Kouga rubs his eyes in disbelief and finds himself moving forward after the cat.

Kouga watched as the young cat demon pulls out a gold painted acorn from its pocket. He felt compelled to ask what the heck the cat was doing, but he could only watch intrigued. Taking a glance back at Kouga, Shippa took a deep breath then turns and thrusts the gold acorn at the flickering barrier.

"RETURN!" the young cat demon demanded.

The two stood watching as the barrier began to wobble causing it to break its hold around its precious item. As the barrier began to shake loose its tight hold, lights of gold and red flashed violently. The barrier was slowly evaporating into the wind revealing the injured Kagome within it.

Shippa and Kouga remained standing until the entirety of the barrier had disappeared. At that moment Kouga quickly made his way up to Kagome, who was lying face down on the dusty ground. Standing just above her, he could see her tattered and frail body lying almost lifeless on the ground. Her wounds had stained her clothes black and the smell of copper turned his stomach as he knelt down before her.

His eyes were shaking in utter horror, "Ka…go…me…" he whispered trying to hold back the knot in his throat.

Sliding his arms under her limp body, he swooped her up into his arms, "I'll ask questions later…" he quickly retorted.

"Damn! She's so cold…we hafta get her back…I know just the place…" he urged to the cat demon.

With Shippa following Kouga's side, they headed off towards Lady Kaede's village in search for help. Time was of the essence. The journey was a ways, but nonetheless, shorter now that Kouga was there.

The sun was beginning to settle along the edge of the horizon by the time Kouga and Shippa had reached the villages edge. His eyes lit up in desperation as he could spot the old woman's home. It was the one place he thought he would never find himself retreating to as he let his eyes scan for Inuyasha, but the hanyou was nowhere to be seen.

As Kouga placed his foot on the steps of Kaede's home, Shippo quickly greeted him.

"Inu…Kouga?" the young fox quickly corrected himself, "what are you doing here?" he questioned very confused by the wolf's presence.

Just then Shippo's eyes fell on the figure in his arms. Shippo was choked immediately as his eyes shook with the utmost intensity. He stared at Kagome's pale and bloodied body.

"Ka…go…me…?" the kitsune said his words severely shaken.

Kouga didn't waste any time and quickly brushed pass the kitsune who was shaken to the core. As he entered the room, Kouga placed Kagome gently on the floor; she was still unconscious. It wasn't a moment later when Sango and Miroku came bursting through the doorway. The sight before them brought instant tears to Sango's eyes as she slapped her hand to her mouth in complete disbelief. Miroku could only stand there with his mouth hung open in horror.

Sango quickly dashed over to Kagome's side, almost shoving the wolf out of the way.

"What is the meaning of this!" Miroku demanded at the shaken wolf.

"What happened to Kagome!" Sango soon demanded as well.

"I don't…know, all I know is you gotta make it better" Kouga pleaded to the others. He was just as shaken as they were.

Sango turned and stared down at Kagome groveling by her fragile body. She held her stomach at the gruesome sight of Kagome's tattered and torn body. There were gashes and bruises covering her entire body and the relentless trickling of blood was beginning to make its mark on the wooden flooring.

Kouga felt helpless because he had not answers, let alone a cure for Kagome's disposition. For the first time ever, Kagome situation seemed to be out of everyone's hands.

"Look, I don't know what happened…but you gotta help her…I don't know what I'd do if she…"

Before the wolf could finish, Sango quickly stared up at him with watered eyes, causing him to stop talking. She dreaded the last of Kouga's words because deep down she already knew what they were.

A look of desperation came over her as she stared up at the blurred figure. It began to anger her that Kouga would ever consider a thought like that. In a fit of protest, Sango jumped to her feet but only to find that the weight of reality left her light headed and caused her to fall into Kouga's arms.

"Curse you! Curse you for ever thinking Kagome would die!" Sango shouted through her tears.

Feeling the comfort of the wolf's embrace, Sango let her composure crumble. Kouga had realized what he had done wrong and feeling vulnerable himself gave into mortal emotions and comforted Sango back. He took a moment to look down at the grieving and inconsolable Sango as he watched Lady Kaede enter the home.

Lady Kaede's eyes were met with the horror of the situation and she too was enraged. With a look of helplessness, Kouga pleaded for any help the old woman could give. Without hesitating or demanding answers, she nodded and began to round up bandages and water she had stored away. Making her way through the room, she shakes Miroku from his shock and demands him to run and get the herbs she had harvested earlier that day. Realizing that the situation was heading towards disaster, she directs Kouga and the others to remain outside. Kouga aids Sango to the doorway picking up Shippo, who remained frozen in horror at the stairs, outside. Kouga tried to offer words of comfort but the knot that had formed in his throat wouldn't let him utter a single one.

Inside the home a distraught and bumbling Miroku tried ever so carefully to focus on every word Lady Kaede spoke, but the image before him was too much of a reality to handle. Lady Kaede turned and sternly gave a look of concern at Miroku an in that instant he was aware that his outlandish antics were of no use to her if he persisted. Feeling the need to calm down, Miroku stood hesitantly by Kaede's side waiting for any command she were to give him.

Feeling that she had more control, Kaede continued mending to Kagome's wounds. The gashes upon her arms and legs were deep and jagged resembling when an animal sharpens its claws on a tree's bark. Her skin was cold and clammy that sent a deathly chill down Kaede's back as she carefully cleansed the wounds.

Kagome's appearance was heart wrenching and with each mending motion Kaede couldn't stop her hands from shaking. It was unbearable to witness and almost unbearable to mend. Pulling her hands back from her work, Kaede could see her palms smeared with Kagome's blood. Wiping them clean on a cloth, she continued her mending.

A sort of tension began to grow within her as she worked more hastily to clean and wrap the wounds. As she wiped the nervous sweat frm her face, she took a short glance at Miroku standing beside her. His face was withdrawn and sheet white and his eyes still had that shaken glare. As she wrung the stained cloth out in the water, she watched as the blood swirled in the bowl.

"What have ye gotten into Kagome? Ye wounds run so deep, child…" Kaede called down to the unconscious Kagome, "ye are too young to medal in such dangers…"

"You are able to mend her wounds, aren't you?" Miroku said in a shaken voice.

"Time will tell, Miroku…perhaps for now it appears unso…Kagome's wounds are unlike I have seen…they almost appear to be poisoned" Kaede answered as she examined the gashes closer.

Miroku's eyes went wide, "Poisoned!"

Kaede nods in approval, "Ai…it appears that way…Kagome's wounds are showing signs of deadly toxins, a source from which I be unsure of…" she let out in her thought process.

"Well surely you don't expect to wait this out, do you?" Miroku demanded to know.

"My herbal remedies are of no use…they may only cause Kagome more harm…I shall mend to her wounds the best that I can, but only time will tell…" Kaede added placing the finishing touches to Kagome's bandages.

As she was finishing up on the last bandage she came across something peculiar. Leaning in she pulled something that had been lodged in one of Kagome's wounds on her leg. As she slightly held it up to get a better look, she could see that it was a splinter of some sort. Taking a look at the splinter than at Kagome, Lady Kaede began to wonder what it was Kagome had gotten herself into.

As she wrapped the last bandaged, Miroku aided the old woman to her feet and aided her out of the home. As she made her way out of the doorway she was met with grief stricken faces.

"Is…Kagome gunna be alright?" Shippo asked trying to fight back the tears welling in his eyes.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Sango also chimed in trying to hold back her tears.

Kaede spoke softly in hopes not to stir the situation up anymore, but she had to be honest, "Kagome's wounds be beyond my help…her wounds appear to be poisoned, as for the type I am unsure of…"

"She was poisoned!" Kouga said harshly in utter disbelief.

Just then a little voice cried out, "It was Kiaue! It was her that created the vines to attack Kagome!"

It was Shippa, the cat demon who had remained silent the whole time on her arrival to the unfamiliar village.

Everyone's eyes tuned in on the unfamiliar face.

"Wait who are you…" Sango asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, tell us what you have to do with this!" Miroku said starting to raise his voice.

"Hey! Calm down…this little cat's got nothing to do with how Kagome got hurt…in fact if it weren't for her, Kagome probably wouldn't be here right now…" Kouga interrupted as he stood before Shippa in her defense.

"Is…that true?" Shippo asked the cat demon.

"Uh-huh…" Shippa hesitantly said fearing they believed she was responsible.

"Tell us ye name little one" Lady Kaede asked motherly, as she knelt down to take a look at the demon.

"It's…Shippa" the demon cat replied.

"Shippa?" Miroku, Sango and Shippo said in unison.

"But that's almost like…Shippo" Sango said.

"Tell us how this tragedy unfolded, young Shippa…" Lady Kaede asked politely to the young demon trying not to frighten her.

Shippa gulped down a hard knot then went on to tell how it all began. As she explained how Kagome ended up with the wounds she could feel the tears trickling down her face. The overwhelming feeling of losing a friend was just too much to bear.

As the cat demon finished unfolding the story for our friends, it was apparent to Kaede that there was no method of medicine could reverse the effects of the poison. All their hopes relied on the strength and will power of their dear friend.

Kagome's ability to conjure up her will power had saved her the last time, but will it allow her to continue on? The battle between life or death was in the hands of Kagome now.

The sun had now slowly faded away into the distance, bringing about the nights sky that Kagome loved so much. As the light slowly drifted away into the wind, our friends were left standing out in the cold. Entering into the silent home there were no words spoken, no more tears could be shed, even if they wanted to. It was up to fate whether or not their dear friend would live to see another day. All they could do was wait by her side.

All were watching as Kagome gave out faint moans of pain, which brought forth tears of suffering through her closed eyes. It was a dreadful sight that knotted the stomachs of those around her and with each wince of pain Kagome gave, the more the desperation sunk in.

All of them had been sitting trying to find a solution and each time they were met with failure. What were they to do, who were they to turn to and what will be at stake if Kagome remains this way? A dreadful night has fallen upon our friends and a grim outlook is ahead of Kagome. Can the will power she once called upon save her very existence or will the feeling of love and hatred consume her, forever dividing her soul in two. Looking down upon this tragedy at hand, you can say it is a fate come to soon; for the boy who is out desperately searching is unaware that the comfort he is out to seek is slowly fading out in the distance…will Inuyasha find out soon enough or will the news be too late…Can he come to terms with reality or will his past guilt's still cloud his sight from the real truth within his hear?

END

**Chapter 7 "Deliver me home" – Chapter 8 "Enter Injitsumo!"**


	8. Enter Injitsumo!

Recap:

**Recap:**

Kouga rushes off, carrying Kagome's unconscious body, back to Lady Kaede's village with Shippa hot on his heels. Desperation had settled in and the hope of Kagome's recovery looks slim, as they bring her injured body into the home. Her friends are devastated, distraught and angered by what they see. It was expected when Kouga was blamed at first, but then they find out from the young cat demon that Kagome was injured by a demon named Kiaue.

Lady Kaede did her best to mend the poor girl, even thought her hands were shaking, but her efforts have gone fruitless. The group finds out that Kagome's wounds brought toxins into her body and an antitoxin is not available.

Our friends can only wait and hope, as Kagome unconsciously fights for life or death. What makes matters worse is that Inuyasha is entirely unaware of Kagome's condition.

**Chapter 8:**

"Enter Injitsumo!"

It was still the beginning of the night and the shimmering stars were just beginning to glow in the misty sky. Inuyasha had been traveling for so long now but was still showing no fruits for his effort. His attempts to find what was missing dear to him only ended up in one failure after the other.

When the day started, his pace was quick and rhythmic, but now it has shifted to a swift walk. He had been gone a long time and the feeling of being alone nipped at the back of his mind as he marched on. Making his way through the forest with no apparent expression on his face, he started to let her name purse between his lips. There wasn't any sound slipping out; just the pressing of his lips sounded her name. With each silent mutter, the thump of his heart beat harder within his chest as his muscles in his neck tensed.

Inuyasha could feel it; the hot and heavy flow of anger coursing through his veins. He was unable to control its affect and in a burst of energy, Inuyasha darted into a quick sprint to the treetops. Leaping his way up the masses of branches he burst up into the canopy and was faced with the freckled night sky and with the last of his emotional rush he yelled her name as if his entirety beckoned it.

"KA…GO…ME…!"

As the last sound escaped his lips, the hanyou hung his head in defeat as the anger drained him into a sulking fool. His breathing was listless and his blood slowed to almost a trickle; he was now officially exhausted of all feelings and emotions. As he stayed stooped at the tip of the tree, her let his amber eyes scale the vast of the forest canopy.

Gazing at their rhythmic sway, Inuyasha let their hypnotic dance lull him into an idled daze. He seemed content for the moment but the devastating news that awaits his return will forever drown the foundations of his soul.

He remained there, gazing up into the night sky when the sight of smoke was beginning to seep its way up from under the forest line. The sight of the smoke shook him from his gaze and he felt himself quickly growing interest as he rushed in its direction.

Making his way lower to the forest floor he gripped the handle of his Tetsusaiga and headed his way by foot. As he furthered on past an abundance of tree trunks, he discovered a beaten path winding its way through the vast foliage. Switching up his path, he headed down the beaten trail till the trees gave way to a small village in the midst of the forest.

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the forest as he watched villagers moving about a large fire at the center. Monitoring the commotion, Inuyasha could feel his nose begin to twitch at a familiar scent that had loomed its way over. It was the smell of food that had lingered in that was causing the hanyou's mouth to water. Inuyasha knew that entering the village at this time of day would cause uproar, but it had been so long since he had last enjoyed a meal, let alone had felt the groan of hunger since he had journeyed out. As he made his way out from the safety of the forests edge, some village boys who were playing on the outskirts of their homes quickly spotted him.

The three boys frantically ran over to approach Inuyasha apparently not fazed by his abrupt visit to their home at night.

"Say you're a funny looking, man…" Roku said pointing his finger at the hanyou. He was apparently the youngest of them.

Inuyasha stopped and began to feel the irritation shiver down his back. He couldn't help but cross his arms in dislike as the other two boys caught up to Roku.

"Yeah! What are you anyway? A dog?" said Sakuya, apparently the second oldest of the boys.

"Well…he's got the ears like a dog, but I don't see any tail, Sakuya…" the third boy teased as he maneuvered around Inuyasha analyzing.

"But what dog do you know that doesn't have a tail, Gentohu?" Sakuya questioned as he placed his hands on his hips in puzzlement.

At this point, Inuyasha had gotten past irritated as the lingering smell of food still wafted in the air. He brushed past the boys not even acknowledging their pestering antics. The kids began to skip along playfully in the hanyou's shadow when one of the boys called out for another friend to join them.

"Hey, Boten!" Roku called out, "Come over here and take a look! This guy thinks he's a dog or somethin'…" he continued to call out with his hand to his mouth, "Hey Boten, you out there?" he finished.

The teasing was certainly eating at Inuyasha's nerves that in a split second he immediately turned and waved a clenched fist in their faces.

"Look! I ain't a dog, got that? I'm a demon…De…mon…!" Inuyasha shouted down to them as he held back his anger, even though he wanted to pound the three of them.

The boys instantly were scared stiff and were sent running in the opposite direction of the half-breed. As he watched the boys scurrying off with their tails between their legs, he could feel himself chuckle under his breath in amusement. Although, it was quickly cut short when he could hear the boys begin to cry 'demon' as they entered the village.

Inuyasha could only slap a hand to his forehead in disappointment; he realized that this was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He approached calmly as the once peaceful village began to stir and torches were lit. The crowd of adults came running at him as Inuyasha quickly took a sigh to himself. Raising his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture he called out.

"Trust me, I ain't lookin' for trouble, alright?" he tried to call out calmly even though his tone came off arrogant.

Thinking that he would be able to clear all this matter off his hands, Inuyasha puts a whimsical smile on his face. Although, his smile was wiped clean when a pointed pitchfork was forced before his eyes. He could now feel the nervous tension tightening in his shoulders as the pitchfork continued to threaten him.

Inuyasha remained frozen as an old man made his way through the angered crowd. The man was stocky and wrinkled from head to toe and as he approached Inuyasha he squinted his more intensely as he drew nearer. The old man was the village's elder leader named Kasaeto.

"Hold it right there demon! Do not take another step further!" Kasaeto forewarned to the hanyou as he waved a stubby finger in the air.

Inuyasha let a nervous sweat drop from his brow as his eyes remained fixed on the unrelenting pitchfork.

"Hey now…I said I wasn't looking for trouble…" Inuyasha muttered out nervously.

"I see…" Kasaeto responded rubbing the stubble on his chin, "and how do we know that, demon?" he asked.

"Well…" Inuyasha stopped trying to think of a good answer, "well if I were a true demon, I'd of already killed you all…" he quickly answered.

The villagers began to look amongst each other in a commotion of conversation as they started to realize the truth in the hanyou's words. Then there was a moment of silence as the villagers awaited for their elder to come to decision.

"Suppose you are right, but what business do you have with our little village, demon" the old man questioned still running the stubble through his fingers.

The villagers started to let up their aggression and taking the opportunity to remove himself from the pitchforks path, Inuyasha placed his finger on one of the tips and pushed it aside.

"Look," Inuyasha said calmly, "to keep a long story short…I need a place to sleep for the night and maybe something to eat, I just wanna rest and I'll be outta your way in the morning…" the hanyou finished.

The villagers were struck in awe by the slightest sign of politeness in his voice. They took a minuet to talk amongst themselves when they finally came to the decision to let the demon stay if he agreed to not causing any trouble.

Inuyasha agreed, but he still could sense that the villagers felt uneasy about his presence as they made their way to a small creaky shack. As he was shown the way, he watched as other members of the village lined up along his path just staring in awe. It was awkward but by now he was used to people's reaction, besides all that mattered to him at this moment was getting rest and be on his way to search for Kagome.

Inuyasha had settled into his dainty home for the night. He familiarized himself with all possible entrances and exists as he placed his sword by the side of his bed. Walking over to the window he stared out into the center of the village and spotted the same group of boys from earlier. Slipping his figure slightly out of view, he leaned against the edge of the window and tuned in his ears to listen.

"Roku…why do you think he came to 'our' village?" Sakuya whispered to his friend.

"Beats me…but he doesn't act like most demons around here…" the little boy responded.

Just then a boy came running out between two homes and joined the three.

"There you guys are! I heard you yell for me, but you went runnin' off!" the boy huffed quickly catching his breath back.

"Did you get a good look at the demon that's staying the night in our village?" Sakuya asked.

"Yea I got a glimpse…that's about all…" Boten responded joining in with the boys who were gawking at the hanyou's darkened home.

"He said he wasn't a dog, but he has the ears like one…" Roku chimed in.

Gentohu reached out his arm and nudged the little boy, "Now don't start that again!" he whined.

"Say Boten, that's not the demon that chased you was it?" Sakuya asked quickly changing subjects.

Boten's eyes lit up at that moment and he turned his head quickly to give a stern look at his friend.

"No way! That demon was much more scarier than this one…besides who would be afraid of a dog!" Boten quickly answered.

All four boys began to chuckle under their breath as they gawked again at the hanyou's home.

"Where do you think he's on his way to?" Gentohu asked letting a look of concern come over him.

"Beats me!" Boten responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't suppose he's after that rock too, like the other demon was, do ya?" Gentohu quickly asked.

"He can't be, I got rid of that stupid thing…remember…" said Boten as he poked his finger at the boys temple.

At that exact moment, Inuyasha's thoughts were brewing, "_A rock? What would I want with a rock_?"

"Besides," Boten continued, "it turned out it wasn't a rock…some girl said it was a piece of the 'sacred jewel shard'…!" he finished almost beside himself.

Inuyasha felt compelled to peer more through the window, "_A girl? Sacred Jewel shard…is that boy talking about Kagome?"_ Inuyasha thought feeling his heart beat fiercely in his chest.

"A jewel shard! Wow…" Sakuya and Gentohu responded in unison.

"What's a sacred jewel shard?" Roku asked scratching the frustration on his mind.

"I'll tell you another time, Roku…" Boten said respectively as he wrapped a brotherly arm around the little boy.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "_It had to be!"_ he shouted in his mind.

He quickly reacted and moved back into the full view of the window, but only to find that the boys were heading off. He shook his head side-to-side hoping to shake loose the thoughts in his mind.

Inuyasha walked over to his bedding and seated at its edge letting the unease come over him once again. Sliding his feet up he laid back and stared up at the ceiling. Staring up he noticed that it needed much repair, but it was something he wasn't going to worry over. Inuyasha let his eyes skim about the rest of the hut as he peered through a hole above his head.

The moon beamed high in the sky and the feeling of sleep tugged at the hanyou's eyes. With every blink his eyelids grew heavy and eventually he drifted off in sleep.

Meanwhile in a far off distance place, Naraku remained seated in a decaying castle heavily guarded by a barrier. Sitting in the shadows of a dimly lit room he stared expressionless out the near by window. The moonlight was pouring in the window and highlighted the villains face in a menacing way. The room was silent for a moment until a figure came forth from the shadows near the door. It was Kagura. As she knelt before the door, her red eyes pierced through the darkness and beamed like a predator at night. Sliding the door effortlessly aside, she rises to enter and closes the door behind her.

"You summoned me, Naraku?" she asked in a slight annoyed tone.

"Why Kagura…how nice of you to join me" Naraku responded in his casual monotone voice.

"Cut to the point Naraku…you obviously didn't summon me for a chat, did you not?" Kagura sniped back intentionally letting her annoyance being sensed.

Naraku turns his cheek at Kagura's rudeness; "Humph…you think you would have learned better manners by now…" Naraku responded almost nonchalant.

Kagura shot a look of anger to the floor, "Then I suppose I have only you to blame, since you created me, now don't I?" Kagura muttered under her breath.

"Hmm…point well taken…perhaps next time you will oblige me then, Kagura?" he answered now turning his head to make eye contact.

His eyes were menacing yet he had a slight amused smile on his face that was unnerving to witness.

"Humph! You wish…now did you summon me for a reason or not!" she quickly retorted fed up with Naraku's take on humor.

"Very well then…I have a favor to ask of you…"

"A favor? What for?" she demanded, "This isn't another one of your pathetic attempts to amuse yourself is it? Surely you would have grown past that, Naraku" she uttered back hoping she was getting under his skin.

"I assure you, my reasoning has great purpose…I merely need you to lead the way, Kagura…" said Naraku.

"Lead the way? To what may I ask…? In case you haven't noticed I'm fed up with running your airings!" Kagura shouted shooting a look of disgust at her creator.

Naraku turned his head to face her. He had now lost his patience with Kagura's rudeness and will not tolerate it no more. With a glow in his eye, he outstretches his coiled arm and grips tight around her neck, leaving her to gasp for air. Kagura gripped at the tightening vines around her neck as she frantically agrees to do Naraku's bidding. Releasing his grip, Naraku gives a whimsical chuckle and the sign of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"So happy that you understand, Kagura" he replied.

"Sure, no problem…" she trailed on as she rubbed the pain in her neck.

Then Naraku begins to instruct her of her duty. Naraku tells Kagura that she is to take the jar beside him to a village near the northern lands.

Kagura glances down to see a jar revealing itself from the shadows. It was pulsing red as she glanced back up to Naraku realizing he was up to no good again.

"I suppose you're wondering what it is that's in that jar, don't you Kagura?" he asked her placing his hand on it.

"Yea I suppose you could say that…" she muttered sounding not amused at all.

"Should I enlighten you then…?" he replied as he picked the jar up in his hands.

Kagura couldn't help but cross her arms in a fit, "sure, why not…you'd probably find more amusement in it that I ever would…"

"True," he retorted, "Very well then…Inside this jar is another one of my reincarnations…" he finished.

"_Another one?"_ Kagura thought, "so I see that it's become more of a hobby hasn't it Naraku…always creating life whenever you please and taking the first chance you get…humph! You disgust me!" Kagura uttered taking her focus off both objects.

"Enough!" Naraku warned, letting his anger spread snarl his upper lip.

Kagura refrained and turned her head in the opposite direction. Though she herself is one of Naraku's reincarnations, she has always been repulsed with his intentions to use them to do his bidding, even if it meant sacrifices. Although, there was nothing that could be done, for Kagura knew that Naraku held her heart within his hands and could terminate it anytime that he pleased.

So, she too did his bidding, but always with the hopes that one-day she would be free from his grasp forever. Feeling more alienated then when she first entered the room; Kagura began to question Naraku's reason for another reincarnation.

"So what's this reincarnation of yours supposed to do? Surely you're not asking me to baby-sit are you?" she asked still having the annoyance in her tone.

"I want you to bring the item with you to the village…there you will see for yourself…now go, before my patience wears any thinner…" Naraku finished as he slid the jar over to Kagura's feet.

Kagura took one last glare of disgust at Naraku, before she reached down and picked the jar up from the floor. It felt warm to the touch and you could sense the faint beating of a heart. As she headed out of the castle and beyond the protective barrier, she summoned her feather and drifted out into the night's sky.

Riding high into the night with the moonlight to guide her, Kagura eyed down at the jar as she floated onward to the village near the northern lands.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had been stirring within his sleep as he dreamt of all the possible perils Kagome could be in and at each attempt to save her he had failed. He continued to stir within his sleep till he broke out in a cold sweat from fear. Rising up from his bed, the hanyou rested his dazed head in his right hand. He felt like he was losing his mind as he used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Just then his attention snapped to as a noise bellowed just outside his door. He swung his legs over the edge and held his head again; it was throbbing. Then came the noise again. Inuyasha stood from his bed and grabbed his sword from its resting place against the wall. Tucking it into his belt he made the short distance to the door and slid it open. There outside, just a few feet away were villagers gathering. In their hands they were carrying torches and weapons, as if they were getting ready for a battle.

The activity was odd, but he still continued outside the home to see what was going on.

"What's going on around here? What's all the commotion?" Inuyasha asked as a villager crossed his path frantically.

The man didn't respond, but just then Inuyasha made eye contact with Kasaeto who was hurrying his way over to the hanyou.

"Oh thank heavens young demon friend…a demon has appeared just beyond the outskirts of our village…we have sent many a men to attack, but the demons powers are unlike any other…" the old man said in a panic.

"Keh! I shoulda known…demons are always up to no good!" Inuyasha cackled under his breath.

"Will you help us defeat him, then?" Kasaeto pleaded to Inuyasha.

"Whadda mean him? You're sayin' it's a man?" Inuyasha inquired being thrown slightly off.

"Ai…the demon man calls himself, Injitsumo"

"Injitsumo, is it? Maybe I should teach him a lesson on picking on helpless humans…" Inuyasha snarled as he cracked his knuckles to expose his nails.

Inuyasha headed off into the forest, thrashing through the trees when he began to pick up on a demonic aura. It wasn't soon before the scent became all too familiar.

"_That's Naraku's scent! Could it be another one of his reincarnations?"_ Inuyasha thought as he quickened his pace.

Seeing the forest give way to an opening up ahead, Inuyasha leaps up to make a surprise entrance. As he bursts through the foliage, he landed and came face to face with the demon.

The man was dressed in an over elegant black kimono, that shined silver in the moonlight. His eyes were a piercing red and his hands were wrapped in bandages. The man wasn't much taller than Inuyasha but his shoulders were broad and muscular.

"So you must be Injitsumo, another one of Naraku's evil reincarnations, I presume…" Inuyasha snarled at the demon as he exposed his claws.

"Clever half demon, there is no fooling you, is there…Inuyasha" Injitsumo taunted.

"How the hell do you know my name?" the hanyou barked back.

"Haha…philandering fool, did you forget that I was created by the very demon that despises you?" the demon whimsically responded.

"Which will make the battle worth while!" Inuyasha answered transforming his sword and bearing it at the demon.

Just then, Inuyasha bears his claws and moves in for his 'iron reaper soul stealer'. The attempt to slash at the demon had failed and Injitsumo evaded the attack; almost to easily. Inuyasha's attempt to scratch the demon a new face continued for sometime.

"Dammit! Why don't you stand still, it'll make things a lot easier for me to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration.

"You fool! You cannot destroy me…I am more powerful then you'll ever be!" Injitsumo replied.

"Oh yea…? Well why don't you face me or are you a coward!"

"In due time my dear friend…for now your attempts are merely amusing to me!" the demon continued to say not even attempting to make a move.

"I ain't your friend, got that!" Inuyasha shouted at the demon.

"Shame, then perhaps you are as worthless as they say…" he replied trying to get under Inuyasha's skin.

"Err…I've had just about enough of you! Your gunna wish you'd never laid eyes on me!"

"Oh really, but the fun has merely begun…do you wish to end our meeting so soon?" Injitsumo asked letting a false concerned look fill his face.

Placing his hand on the heel of his sword, Inuyasha lunges out at the demon, "You bet I do!"

With the transformation of the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha quickly called down to the demon before his blade came down upon it, "I'm rather going to enjoy cutting you to pieces!"

Although, Injitsumo was able to jump out of the way before Inuyasha could get him.

"Now, now Inuyasha…surely you don't believe it will be that easy to be rid of me…"

Inuyasha readied his sword again, "Cut the talk, Injitsumo…prepare to die! WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha lashes the Tetsusaiga at the demon releasing his wind scar. The force from the swords power thrashed towards Injitsumo at a rapid rate. Inuyasha was almost certain that this would be over with in a second. When the shock wave cleared, the ground was scorched with the wind scars trademark. Although, there was no sign of the demon as Inuyasha let a grin spread on his face.

"Keh! More powerful than me!" he muttered under his breath over confident.

Sliding his sword into its sheath, Inuyasha turns to make his way back to the village. Though he was confident in defeating Injitsumo there was still a presence of doubt. Somehow, Inuyasha still felt that this battle was too easy and sure enough he was right. Just before he approached the forests edge a cackling laugh bellowed from behind him.

Inuyasha quickly looked behind him, but there wasn't anything there.

"_Wha? Am I going crazy?"_ Inuyasha wondered as he frantically let his eyes search the field.

Again from the shadowy field came another cackle. He continued to stare as his eyes picked up on a misty cloud building up a few feet away. As it slowly swirled around in the air, it began to take the form of Injitsumo.

"Hahahaha…foolish half breed…I warned you that it would not be so simple" the hazy figure called out.

"_That can't be…I destroyed him with my wind scar!"_ Inuyasha silently tried to reason with himself.

"Perhaps you would like to take another try?" Injitsumo offered holding an opened palm out to Inuyasha.

"My pleasure…and this time I'll be sure not to miss!" Inuyasha replied snarling his teeth.

"Hahaha…pathetic being!" Injitsumo chuckled wickedly.

Just then Injitsumo raises a pointed finger to his temple and a emblem appeared on his forehead. Taking one last menacing look at Inuyasha, Injitsumo closes his eyes and mutters under his breath.

"Kiotsudu meiwa doshi…kahirona!" Injitsumo chanted.

"_What the…?"_ Inuyasha thought with a baffled expression on his face.

"Haha…now you shall witness my powers, dear Inuyasha!" Injitsumo cackled seeming to be amused of himself.

The ground started to shift and shake under Inuyasha's feet, causing him to lose his balance. Regaining his stance, Inuyasha stared in horror at the sight before him. The chant that Injitsumo had muttered had seemed to call upon the undead beneath their feet. As the hanyou watched in horror, the gruesome creatures rigidly climbed their way from the earth.

Placing his hand firm on the heel of his sword, Inuyasha stared with hateful eyes at Injitsumo's whose eyes were filling with amusement.

"For a demon that despises the human blood that flows through your veins…there should be no hesitation to kill of these poor souls, should there be, Inuyasha?" Injitsumo coyly remarked.

Inuyasha could feel the anger boiling in his veins as he bared a fang, "Err…shutup! I've had just about enough of you!" Inuyasha yelled out in protest as he reflected inward, "_Dammit! He's controlling the dead!". _

Gritting his teeth in distaste, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga once again. The dead creatures had now fully gained their footing and were beginning to enclose around the hanyou. As the dead began to amass around him in large numbers, Inuyasha knew that he would have to fight back against them even though they were being manipulated. He felt hesitant at first, but it was the only way as he struggled to resist entirely striking down the bodies. Their numbers were accumulating and there was no other way but to give in and destroy them.

"So be it!" the hanyou said under his breath.

He had no other choice, he would have to attack in order to get closer to Injitsumo, but even though he made up his mind and attacked full force, his attempts seemed to be impervious. Those who had been slain were arising to their feet again.

Inuyasha growled as he witnessed it, "_this could go on for hours!" _he thought as he slashed through the bodies.

Injitsumo watched on with a coy smile on his face, "A very good trick is it not, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was madly dashing about the field slashing his way through the dead, as he made sure to keep a close eye on the demon, "Keh If you call having the undead do your dirty work for you," Inuyasha said as he swung the girth of his sword through a crowd of zombies, "what's the matter…too scared to face me yourself?" he added hoping to get under Injitsumo's skin.

The demon could only roll his eyes at the hanyou in a ho hum demeanor, "Clueless fool," he effortlessly remarked, "I am merely toying with you…for now… The real battle shall come soon enough for you! However…if this is boring you," he took a slight pause in thought, "then perhaps a new challenge?" he finished.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks glanced over at Injitsumo with a unworldly look, "_What does he mean, 'another challenge'?" _the hanyou thought.

Using his sword to thwart off approaching zombies, Inuyasha watched as Injitsumo waved his hand almost like a downward salute and in that instant the approaching bodies collapsed to the ground and wisped away in the breeze.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in utter shock as the last undead body vanished before his eyes. Turning, Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword and lashed out towards the demon. Running at full speed with the Tetsusaiga ready to strike, he darted for the demon only to be thrashed back by a barrier of some sort. The contact sent the hanyou flying back and caused Injitsumo to take a step backwards at the sight of the contact.

The barrier was of immense power and it knocked the breath right out from Inuyasha's body. Rising slowly to catch his breath, Inuyasha snarled at the demon.

"A barrier…Keh! Are you that afraid of me!" he arrogantly asked holding the pain in his chest.

Injitsumo coyly smiles, "It is merely for insurance purposes I assure you, I would not want to ruin my surprise, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha places his feet firmly on the ground and aims the blade towards Injitsumo, "What the hell are you talking about you crummy demon…whadda ya mean surprise!" he shouted.

Injitsumo begins to wave his finger back and forth as if he were scolding, "Now, now Inuyasha, if I had told you sooner would it not come as a surprise then…it would ruin the fun I am having toying with you…" he stated, "besides as I had said, I had come here for a purpose…but I shall save that for later…for now I am merely amusing myself with this 'so' called battle you so dearly seek from me…" Injitsumo added tugging at his sleeves to straighten his kimono.

"What are you goin' on about!" Inuyasha barked because his patience was wearing thin.

The demon's composure snapped too at Inuyasha's remark. Giving one last tug to his sleeve, Injitsumo angrily glared at the hanyou. He was losing patience with the half demons idiocy.

"If you had listened, you would have understood by now…" he responded bitterly, "but you are stubborn and blinded by your own arrogance…" he continued as he raised his voice, "you should know that I speak the truth when I say I have come for my own purpose…and in time you will find our soon enough!" he finished saying as he pointed a finger at the enraged hanyou.

"Who are you kidding! Your only purpose is to do what ever the hell Naraku tells you and you know it, which is why I can't allow you to live!" Inuyasha shouted back to the demon.

The tension was growing up the back of Injitsumo's neck, that he couldn't help but release some anger out towards the half breed, "Cumbersome fool! Had I not just explained to you…"

"I've had just about enough of you and your crazy talk! Come outta there and face me!" Inuyasha interrupted threatening the demon with his sword.

Injitsumo gives a blank expression to the hanyou and then crosses his arms, "My, my…such a temper you have, perhaps the second challenege to entertain you for the time being then, young demon…"

"Enough playing around, come out here and face me!" Inuyasha demanded.

But before Inuyasha could say anything else, Injitsumo began to utter another chant under his breath.

"N dashi no Sotu HANA-NE!"

When he finished the emblem upon his forehead began to flicker with light. Inuyasha remained frozen and his eyes scaled the ground for anything unsuspecting, but there wasn't anything he could see nor sense around him. He continued to watch the demon stand confident before him as he felt hesitant to make a move.

Firmly holding the base of the Tetsusaiga, he readied his body for any sort of attack. Keeping constant eye contact on Injitsumo, he waited for his next move when it hit him. A pulse of energy light zapped out from inside the barrier that blew the hanyou off his feet. Quickly regaining his feet he watched as a glowing cord slithered its way back to Injitsumo's fingertips.

Not quite understanding what just happened, Inuyasha glanced around him. The damage that the cord had caused was devastating as his eyes took in the scorched and still a flamed. It appeared that what ever that thing touched would burn with immense heat. Inuyasha now felt that he was in more trouble than he thought…

END

**Chapter 8 "Enter Injitsumo" – Chapter 9 "A bargain made, a debt repaid"**


	9. A bargain made, a debt repaid

**Recap:**

Inuyasha continued his journey in search of Kagome when he stumbles upon a village near the northern lands. Having to go without sleep or food, Inuyasha takes refuge there for the night.

Meanwhile, Naraku summons Kagura's presence and instructs her to take a item to a village off in the northern lands. She protests at first, like she always does, but with 'smooth' persuading from Naraku, she quickly obeys.

Back at the village, Inuyasha gets wind that a village boy named Boten had a run in with a demon that was after a sacred jewel. The boy tells his friends that he left the sacred jewel with a girl he met in the woods. Instantly, Inuyasha felt as if it was Kagome, but before he could question the boy, villagers became frantic as the word got around that a demon man was attacking on the outskirts of the village.

Inuyasha goes to defend the helpless villagers when he discovers that another one of Naraku's reincarnations named, Injitsumo. The demon informs Inuyasha that he has a purpose but wont yet reveal it and decides to toy with the hanyou for a while instead. As Injitsumo so called 'toys' with the half-breed, Inuyasha begins to feel that he is in more trouble than he thought.

**Chapter 9**

"A bargain made, a debt repaid"

Inuyasha stood in horror as Injitsumo laughed pleasingly to himself, "Now perhaps you will find better enjoyment with this…"

With another slight chuckle, Injitsumo whipped the blazing cord out towards the hanyou as Inuyasha dashes out of the way.

"_Damn…I can't let that thing touch me!"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched the whip retract, leaving the ground scorched.

Again the cord lashed out from the barrier, catching Inuyasha off guard and striking him in the side. Wincing in painat the sight of the impact, but only to realize that he didn't sustain any bodily harm. Then it dawned on him; the protection of the fire rat kimono had protected him from the burning whip. Even though his side was sore, his skin was not injured.

"Of course! The cloth of the fire rat…" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

A look of upset came over Injitsumo, "What's this…? How displeasing! What are the odds of a demon, such as you, to possess the protection of a sacred kimono?"

A wryly smile tugged at Inuyasha's face as he readied his Tetsusaiga, "A little something my human mother gave me…" he went on to say, "I guess then you don't know 'everything' about me, now do you?"

Injitsumo was not amused at Inuyasha's take on humor. It seemed that his whip was now rendered useless against the protection of the sacred kimono; even though he was merely toying with the hanyou. However, Injitsumo would not let a little side tracking ruin his intentions for the half demon. With a flick of his wrist, like shaking of water from his hand, the whip vanished from his fingertips.

With a new look of enlightened hope, Injitsumo decided to use another approach to amuse himself. Reaching inside the sleeve of his kimono, he slowly began to pull out the end of a mystical staff. Placing the end down on the dirt below, he let out a menacing chuckle.

"Heh…perhaps we up the challenge?" Injitsumo said.

"Be my guest…it's your funeral!" Inuyasha said amused while he bared a fang.

Injitsumo swiftly spun his staff like a baton and slammed the end in the ground, "You know…I believe I'm going to rather enjoy…breaking you…" he went on to say as he bared his grimacing smile, "but then…I wouldn't be able to reveal my true purpose, now would I?" he added as he offered out an opened palm.

Inuyasha waited a moment, "your call!" he uttered.

A grin tugged at Injitsumo's mouth, "Very well then…" as he started to laugh out loud.

"_What the hell is he laughing about!" _the hanyou thought.

Inuyasha stood watching the demon to make his move. As Injitsumo continued to laugh annoyingly, Inuyasha was noticing that the barrier around Injitsumo was disintegrating. It took a few moments for Inuyasha to realize what was happening, but it was now clear because the scent of Injitsumo was now lingering in the air once again.

"_The barrier…It's disappeared!" _Inuyasha thought with his eyes in shock.

"Perhaps now the odds are more suitable for you" Injitsumo asked.

"You bet it is!" Inuyasha uttered back pleased.

Just then the hanyou darts for the demon wielding his Tetsusaiga high in the air. Lashing the sword down at Injitsumo, Inuyasha discovers that it was met with the demons staff. The colliding of the two items send an electric shock of energy, sending sparks of bright light sporadically into the air. Both of them could feel each others force of energy and were thrown slightly backwards. Staring at each other with weapon in hand, Inuyasha couldn't help but to continue to provoke the demon further.

"Nice piece of wood you got there…too bad its no match for my Tetsusaiga!" he coyly remarked.

"Such sword of power should not belong in the hands of a half breed such as you…I would not lie when I say that it would become an excellent trophy, if I truly 'were' after your head!" Injitsumo responded smoothly.

A look of utter confusion came over Inuyasha, "_wha? He's 'not' trying to kill me…? Then…then he really is just 'toying' with me?" _the hanyou silently tried to reason.

Injitsumo cocks his head to the side with curiosity, "are you troubled half demon?"

Inuyasha's thoughts snapped to, "Err…shut up and prepare to die!" he yelled as Inuyasha charged towards the demon.

With weapons in hand, the two demons charged at each other again with such force that the contact of the two weapons caused the energy surge again and forced them back once more. The battle continued on with one another dodging from the others attacks. That was until Injitsumo leaped into the sky holding his staff down towards the hanyou. Then with a surge of light, he cast down towards Inuyasha a bolt of lightening. The bolt smashed down into the ground making Inuyasha air borne. He landed abruptly and in slowly rising to his feet he found that he again had to quickly dodge another attack. This happened again and again and it left the hanyou short of breath and enraged.

His blood coursed heavily with frustration and his skin was cold from sweat, he knew that his body was growing tired. The lack of sleep and hunger was now working against him and the thoughts of failure were lingering in his mind. How long could he keep up with this demons game, Inuyasha thought. He had to defeat him if he were to return to his search for Kagome.

Wiping at the sweat that was running down his face, he arose to his knee finding his body stiff from bruising. Using his sword briefly to help him to his feet, Inuyasha quickly readied his sword again.

Injitusmo gave a menacing smile, "you are quite stubborn, Inuyasha…surely your persistence would be the death of you!"

"I swear that one way or another your not gonna live to see that!" Inuyasha barked back.

Just then Injitsumo had a look of amusement, "Ai…so a promise it is you are making?" he questioned letting his tone come off polite.

"You bet I am!" Inuyasha responded.

"Well since we are on the subject of promises…then perhaps it is time for me to reveal my proposal…" the demon said pulling back his staff a little.

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed, "you wish, I've had enough of you and your games! I say you face me one on one, but I suppose a wimpy demon such as yourself wouldn't have the guts!" he continued still provoking a fight from the demon.

"Silence you wretched half breed!" Injitsumo demanded, now losing his temper, "Now I ask you… have you had enough?" he finished.

"Keh! I'm just getting started" the hanyou responded.

Gazing at the hanyou, Injitsumo's grin fills his face. He felt himself growing fonder of Inuyasha's persistence, only because his frustration will become his vulnerability when he reveals his purpose.

"Very well then…" Injitsumo began.

Smashing the end of his staff into the ground it quickly transforms into a large mighty sword. Wielding it in his hand, Injitsumo motions for Inuyasha to come at him. Tightening his grip, the hanyou darts towards the demon and the two clash metal.

Jumping back from the intense impact, Inuyasha ducks as Injitsumo slices at his head. Leaning far back, Inuyasha barely escapes the second attempt at his torso as the edge of the blade sliced through his kimono bearing blood. Stumbling backwards on the ends of his heels, it took Inuyasha just a second to wince over the pain before readying his sword.

"Now its your turn!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Surely you don't believe I will allow you to get close, do you?" Injitusmo responded as he dodged the swing of the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha stopped his pursuit and looked up to see Injitsumo a few feet away. A pleased smile grew on his face as he rested the weight of his sword on the ground.

"Who said anything about being close?" the hanyou remarked almost chuckling under his breath, "BACKLASH WAVE!" he shouted urgently.

Just then the Tetsusaiga glowed with immense blue light as Injitsumo quickly released an attack at the hanyou. It was of no use as the blue and white energy surge closed in on Injitsumo. The demon was unable to flee when the energy blast cleared, Injitsumo landed hard on the ground.

Inuyasha watched in utter shock, as the affects of the backlash wave didn't destroy the demon. With the edge of his sword resting on the ground, Inuyasha watched as the demon staggered to his feet holding the width of his abdomen. The smell of blood reeked in the air and it was clear that Inuyasha had badly injured Injitusmo.

"_Impossible! A mere half demon!" _Injitusmo shouted in his thoughts.

Injitsumo was unable to regain his footing and fell to his knees. Removing his hand from his wound he could see his blood smothered over his forearm. Injitsumo had underestimated Inuyasha's sword. He was angered by his own faults by toying with the demon perhaps for too long. Injitsumo knew deep down that time was running out as he watched the pool of blood mass beneath him.

As Injitsumo remained slumped upon his knees, he could feel the energy from the Tetsusaiga coursing through his veins as it was slowly depleting his existence. He would have to turn the tables if he were to salvage his being. So with the last of his energy, Injitsumo started to stand, giving Inuyasha the slightest impression that he wasn't that wounded.

The hanyou was motionless, but still kept a tight grip on the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha knew that he should have finished him off the moment he realized that the backlash wave didn't completely work, but apart of him felt like keeping him alive just awhile longer for the ride. It wasn't long before, Injitusmo was finally starting to walk forward. This was caused Inuyasha to flinch with anticipation as he lifted his sword from the ground.

"Incompetent half wit…" Injitusmo struggled to say as he staggered closer to the hanyou.

Just then with a sharp glance, Injitsumo pulled his forearm away from his wound and exposed his bloodied palm before him. With a menacing look at the hanyou, Injitsumo quickly licked the full length of his hand.

"_What the hell!" _Inuyasha thought being completely baffled by Injitsumo's behavior.

Pulling his eyes back from the hanyou, Injitsumo ran his tongue over his lips as if he were savoring a flavor.

"Hrmm…not bad if you don't mind me saying…" the demon quickly responded.

"Huh?" Inuyasha let out in utter disbelief, "what in the hell is wrong with you!" he demanded, trying to make sense of it.

Seeing Injitusmo's gesture, Inuyasha places the length of the sword before him. He knew that all reincarnations of Naraku are cruel and sick, but he had not realized how twistingly sick this one was.

Inuyasha watches as the injured Injitsumo staggers closer, "had enough?" he uttered.

Injitsumo could only let out a pathetic series of chuckles.

"What's so damn funny!" the hanyou demanded to know.

Injitusmo kept laughing as if he hadn't heard the half demons demands, which only infuriated Inuyasha more. Taking a few steps forward, Inuyasha bared out the length of his blade more insistently.

Injitsumo sensed this notion immediately and he instantly halted. Lowering his sadistic laughter from the skies, he exposed an infuriated expression towards Inuyasha. Injitsumo's eyes were now glowing red with fury and his grin-bared fangs as the anger within him showed within the tightened folds of his furrowed brows.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock at the sight before him, it was as if Injitsumo was a completely different demon. Feeling his composure slip, Inuyasha barked at the demon to reassure that he had the upper hand.

"Had enough, demon?" the hanyou called out.

A smirk intensified on the demon's face revealing an almost sadistic expression, "not quite!" Injitsumo bellowed out.

Collecting himself mentally, Injitusmo quickly yelled out into the night sky as he raised his arms up to the night's sky.

"MANAE SATOYOM!" the demon beckoned.

The clear night sky began to rumble as storm clouds brewed in. Lighting was beginning to strike down at the ground as Injitsumo beckoned it with one of his hands. He was controlling the energy of the sky's lightning and as he continued to summon it, his body began to glow.

The sky was darkening as the moons glow quickly faded out. Lightning was striking everywhere within the clearing and Inuyasha found himself dodging out of the way. With the random strikes it was impossible to dodge everyone when a bolt seared across his arm. The force of energy was too strong for even the sacred kimono to withstand and Inuyasha's arm was slashed open.

Gripping his arm in immense pain, Inuyasha watched as blood began to seep from under his hand. The pain, however, only began to boil the blood within him that he soon forgot about his wound and took the opportune moment to strike towards Injitsumo. Raising his Tetsusaiga in one hand, he charged at Injitsumo only to find him waiting, sword in hand. A vigorous and intense sword fight occurred. Though Injitsumo was still injured, much worse than Inuyasha, he was still able to defend himself well.

With each attempt at Injitsumo, Inuyasha still wasn't able to strike him down. His muscles were aching and the sweat was beginning to seep into his wounds, making them tender with every movement. The battle seemed endless, until a mistake had turned the tables and Inuyasha's failure led to a clean shot to the hanyou's side.

Pulling his sword back, Inuyasha stumbled backwards clutching his fresh wound. This time the wound was deep, preventing him from moving any further. The pain was immense and it crumbled the hanyou to his knees. The pain was immense as the third wound joined in soaking his kimono with the stomach turning smell of blood.

With every beat of his heart, the loss of blood trickled from his body. He was weakening fast as he struggled to keep his grip on Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha watched unfazed as Injitsumo approached. Attempting one last time to strike at the demon, he gripped Tetsusaiga and waited for the right moment.

Just as Injitsumo hovered above him, Inuyasha closed his eyes and with all his might, struck up at the demons torso. Opening his eyes slowly, he watched as Injitsumo fell to his knees with Inuyasha's sword buried in his stomach. The hanyou jerked his sword out and used it to lift his injured body, only this time depending on it more then he had before. Now standing above the crippled demon, Inuyasha pulled back his sword to deliver the final blow. As he forced the blade down it struck the dry surface of the forest floor.

"What the…" the hanyou uttered in shock.

Staring down, Inuyasha could see that Injitsumo's body was nowhere to be found. In a swift motion, he plucked the blade from the ground and held it out with all his might.

"Show yourself Injitsumo, you coward!" Inuyasha shouted out as he scanned the area.

Then from the shadows came the voice of the demon. Looking fervently around him, Inuyasha couldn't make anything out. With one hand he held his wound to his side while the other struggled to hold the weight of the sword. The pain was now seeping into the rest of his limbs as he tried to maintain his stance.

"Perhaps I had under estimated your abilities half demon…but none the less an amusing battle, was it not?" the demons voice echoed out, "Since I have participated in your wishes, perhaps you will now help carry out mine…a choice I had originally come to propose" Injitsumo's voice added.

Letting the blade of his sword scan about him, Inuyasha let his brow furrow, "Whadda ya talkin' about!" he shouted.

"Come now, Inuyasha…do not play the fool once again…you have witnessed my power and have seen what I can accomplish, yet you still let your ignorance blind you" Injitsumo's voiced called out in reasoning.

"What are you getting at?" the hanyou insisted.

"With my powers I can create life…my purpose here is simple yet troublesome to others…I take no orders from man nor demon, but rather from my own heart…the heart of Onigumo"

"Yea…so if you truly are here on your own accord, what this purpose of yours then?" Inuyasha replied.

"I am here on my hearts behalf" the voice answered.

"And what's that got to do with me?" Inuyasha arrogantly responded.

Though, the demons words intrigued Inuyasha, he still felt like he would never trust one of Naraku's reincarnations. Even if what they were saying seemed true. Onigumo's heart or not, Injitsumo is still a spawn of Naraku and could not be taken for granted.

"So what's to say, I'm supposed to trust you all of a sudden? Did you forget that you were created by Naraku, regardless of your heart or not!" the hanyou barked.

"Indeed true…but my intentions are purely to rebel against my very birth right as an incarnation," Injitusmo mentioned then took a moment to pause, "and in saying so, I am making an offer…I am certain you wouldn't not want to refuse, for there is so little to cherish in this world of ours, dear half demon…I offer you an exchange…a life for a life…"

Still not letting his sword down, Inuyasha took a second to think, "So…your saying in exchange for me sparing your life, you'll give me something in return? How does that work? There isn't anything that you have that I could possibly want, besides your head!" Inuyasha added letting the anger build up in him again.

"I do not believe that, that is entirely true…surely there is something that you cherish in this world, or in the next perhaps?" the voice echoed.

At that moment, Inuyasha's outward emotions shot inward causing him to focus on his inner most feelings. He began to think of Kagome. Then quickly looking outwards, he knew that the night was ending and it would be another day he had failed to find her. Washing away his thoughts he barked back.

"Nothing that you could ever give me!"

"It's a shame to see how hatred can cloud the mind and hide the hearts true desires" the voice responded.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" the half-breed demanded.

"For instance…because Naraku does not possess a 'true' heart, he does not truly desire…he is a glutton, consuming everything in his path. Do you honestly believe that if Naraku did in fact acquire all the shards of the sacred jewel that he would be satisfied? I think no, but as for I…I do not hold hatred towards those he despises and my hearts desires are not clouded. In fact some mere things I do cherish and it is so because of the heart I now truly possess, but it had grown restless and having possessing it, along with the flesh of Naraku…its finally able to obtain its one true desire…"

"What are you babbling on about…no matter what you say to me I know you lying!" Inuyasha yelled.

Injitsumo's voice was showing signs of anger, "WRONG! I possess the very heart of Onigumo, the very 'origin' of Naraku's being and I. It was cast out along with the flesh that makes up my body, perhaps for his own amusement, but none the less to rid him of his soul origin, his weakness. Surely with my powers I can bring what was once dear to my 'origin' back from the shadowy mists…this is my purpose before you"

Confusion came over Inuyasha. He had no idea what Injitsumo was talking about. He was aware that Onigumo was the foundation of Naraku and all his reincarnations, but Inuyasha couldn't quite understand until it hit him. This feeling began to sink low in his heart and it almost knock him to his knees. Injitsumo was talking about Kikyo. Could Injitsumo really have the powers to bring Kikyo back to life?

"To bring back Kikyo…" Injitsumo finally added, as his words seemed to echo out into the field.

The hanyou's heart began to wretch as he started to recall that fateful day when she was banished into the miasma. He was lost and didn't know what to think. Inuyasha could feel his heart wanting to know more. As he continued to think about her the wash of guilt flooded his thoughts. Inuyasha was now vulnerable. The guilt was eating at him as he shook away his sensibility and let his heart quickly decided. He dreaded having to trust a demon, but it would hopefully bring him one step closer correcting the wrong he had caused Kikyo. With soft and staggering words Inuyasha made up his mind.

"Kik…yo…" he hushed.

As the words rolled off his lips, he quickly lowered his body in defeat. A feeling of great loss flushed through his body as his mind rejected the feelings of pain from his wounds. As Inuyasha stood and sulked in his guilt and of past love, a figure slowly walked out from the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha watched as a Injitsumo's figured came into the light.

"You're…you're…a half demon?" Inuyasha asked utterly baffled.

"Indeed…" Injitsumo calmly responded.

"But…" Inuyasha tried to respond.

"I'm forced to take my human form in order to hold onto what life remains within me…the demon in me is slowly dying and soon this form will follow…" the demon pleaded.

Inuyasha continued to gaze at the figure. Could he really trust one of Naraku's reincarnations? The hanyou couldn't believe what he was asking himself, of course he knew that she shouldn't, but his heart felt other wise. He had so many things he wanted to ask. Was it a trap; is he lying. Although, as much as his mind protested, the hanyou's heart was much stronger.

"Go onwards to the barren lake of Oguru…beyond the forest of grief, there will await Lady Kikyo…" Injitsumo instructed pointing him in the direction.

"It's a trap…isn't it" Inuyasha felt himself causally ask.

Injitsumo did not respond. This awkward notion left Inuyasha's eyes to light up with dire hope as he watched Injitsumo walk off into the shadows. He remained there in the field for what seemed forever as he contemplated on what to do. His heart was racing with each breath. Inuyasha's body was torn, his muscles had ached and the loss of blood left him in no condition to continue without rest.

The hanyou stared expressionless in the direction Injitsumo pointed, as Inuyasha felt himself surrendering to the battle with his heart. With a deep breath, he wasted no time and headed off into the distance in the direction that would lead him to Kikyo. He was now off into the night searching for what he had been for so long.

Meanwhile amongst the shadows of the forest, Injitsumo watched as the hopeless Inuyasha dart away from the clearing. It wasn't a moment later that he was joined by Kagura. Stepping down from her feather of flight she joined Injitsumo's side amongst the shadows.

Both of them were staring off into the direction the hanyou took off, they soon looked at each other and slipped a wryly smile on their faces. Taking amusement in their mutual expression, Kagura summoned her feather.

"Well that was convincing enough…too bad he isn't aware of what's at stake for his dear, Kagome…the fool! Shall we go collect what is owed then?" Kagura whimsically let out.

"'Tis a shame…its ended so abruptly…I rather enjoyed toying with him; it was most pleasing, although, I do admit I thought I was almost done for with that last strike…the cumbersome fool completely caught me off guard…" Injitsumo added trying to make short talk.

Injitsumo starts to press his hand against the wound in his abdomen. Pulling his hand away, he reveals his own blood on his hands once again. He was indeed injured; something that he had not planned on happening. A furrowed brow begins to rise as the pain cringes in his stomach. Noticing that Injitsumo stopped talking, Kagura turns.

"If you keep playing with it, it won't heal…" she sniped climbing aboard her feather.

Injitsumo shakes the blood from his hands and heads for the feather.

"Pha! You disgust me…" she remarked about his gesture just now, "Especially when you go and try to look like that!"

Kagura points at Injitsumo who realizes that he was still in mortal form. With a wry grin he snaps his finger and he quickly transforms back into his demon form.

"There is this not better?" he asked as he climbed onto the feather.

Kagura rolls her eyes, "For now…now let's get going we're not quite finished with Naraku's wishes…"

As the feather rises higher into the air, Injitusmo gives one last look back at the small clearing, "A shame…the tables of fate are turning beneath his feet…it's a pity he is so unaware…"

Meanwhile at the home of Lady Kaede's, Kagome's condition has taken a turn for the worst. For the last couple of minuets, Kagome's fever has risen rapidly causing her body to break out into a sudden cold sweat. Her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged many a time, but the efforts to rid her body of the toxins has failed each time.

Kagome had fallen victim to the lacking of medicine in this time. With everyone surrounding her body they watched as the condition of their friend weakens with each breath. Everyone deep down feared what would come next. Their breathing began to grow heavier as Kagome's began to grow shallower. As she stirred within her unconscious state, Sango reached in to hold her hand.

"Ka…go…me…don't die. You can't," Sango desperately pleaded trying to fight back her tears, "Kaede, she feels so cold…"

Tears now were filling everyone's eyes. Even Kouga now too was feeling subject to the symptoms. Covering Kagome with more blankets to try and trap in what body heat remained, Sango quickly stood and ran outside. Miroku joined her shortly. Slowly approaching her Miroku thought of words of comfort.

"San..go…?" he shyly asked

"Oh…Miroku!" the young demon slayer tearfully beckoned.

Then unexpectedly, Sango threw herself into his arms. As long as he could remember, he had wanted this moment to happen but it didn't hold the same effect then in his thoughts. He would of never of thought that the harm of a close friend would be the day Sango would come into his arms.

As he wrapped his comforting arms around the crying Sango, Miroku placed his chin upon her head. He couldn't offer any more words of comfort other than to just hold her within his arms. A moment or two had past when an alarming feeling came from within. Miroku could sense the presence of a demonic aura and a familiar one at that. As his alarming senses twitched and surged through his body, it caused Sango to pick up on it as well. Wiping her eyes clear, she quickly looked up at Miroku.

"What's…wrong, Miro...ku?" she asked confused.

Looking down at Sango, then quickly out into the night sky he frowned, "I sense a demonic aura heading this way…you should probably take shelter inside…"

"No…I can't go back in there…!" she pleaded, feeling the tears come over her again.

Realizing that he couldn't ask that of her. He permitted her to stay there by his side. Readying his staff Miroku scanned the area around the home with his eyes. They were met with nothing but shadows until a small object crept its way towards them from above.

"It's Kagura!" Miroku warned.

Sango's eyes looked puzzled, "Kagura? What's she doing here?"

Miroku furrowed his brow, "Up to no good I presume!"

Miroku watches as Kagura lands on the ground, "What is your business here Kagura…?"

Kagura lifts a brow in amusement, "Keh! Why if it isn't the silly monk and his companion, " she pauses, "Sango…"

Sango could feel the tension building in her neck, "What are you doing here, Kagura…you have no business here!" she shouted.

A wry smile came over Kagura as she took a step forward, "Why I'm merely here to help collect what's owed, nothing more…of course!"

"_Owed…?" _the two companions thought in unison.

Miroku forces his staff in Kagura's path, "Well be gone with you, we owe you nothing…!"

Kagura beings to feel appalled, but then quickly changes her tone as she places a fingertip at the top of the staff, "Oh really…? Hmm…where's," she takes a second to pause, "Inuyasha?"

"_Inuyasha…? What does she want with Inuyasha?" _Sango thought.

Miroku shakes his staff out from under Kagura's finger, "What do you want with Inuyasha…Kagura!?"

"Well, I would assume he would be here to pay me with what he owes…shame, though…however, I shall just have to take it by force…!" she keenly explains as she opens a fan to fan herself.

"What are you talking about, Kagura? What do you mean, what Inuyasha owes you?" Sango demanded.

"Haha…why, haven't you heard?" Kagura arrogantly asks.

"I assure you what ever tricks you are up to, will undoubtedly be met with force!" Miroku interrupted sternly.

Looking at the two, Kagura snaps her fan shut and coyly leans in, "Me…tricks? Come now, surely you know me better than that, but on the contrary it is a shame that you have not heard the latest news, a pity really…!" she continued.

"Heard of what! What are you talking about Kagura?" Sango urged as she took a threatening step forward.

Miroku places a hand before Sango, "Don't Sango, she's merely trying to provoke a fight…!"

"So it is that you haven't heard…" Kagura said trying to amuse herself, "well then I shall enlighten you both… word has it that Inuyasha has unknowingly bargained Kagome's soul in exchange to bring his beloved Kikyo back from the dead… a pity that he didn't realize what he had bargained for his wishes…unfortunate, really, but what better payment then those who are on the verge of death! Perhaps it was a coincidence that our poor Kagome ran into Kiaue, who knows these days…all that matters is that Inuyasha was so eager to bring Kikyo back that he was completely oblivious of the consequences… but nonetheless a debt has to be repaid…now move out of the way!"

"WHAT!" the two say in unison out loud.

"He couldn't of, Inuyasha would never do that to Kagome…! You're lying!" Sango yelled out at the demon hating her and her lies.

"Perhaps, but then it would explain why your friend's condition took a turn for the worst… a final transaction I'd say… to a perfectly insidious plot… a plot well devised by Naraku himself…now if you would please…get out of our way!" she forcefully demanded.

"Our?" Miroku questioned.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Sango bursts out.

"Wait Sango…!" Miroku yells out.

"Oh but you don't…young demon slayer, and neither do I…" Kagura interrupts.

"What is this non sense Kagura, leave this place at once!" Miroku ordered as he placed his hands on his prayer beads.

"In due time my dear monk, but I am merely the messenger… he is, however… the collector of Inuyasha's little bargain…!"

Kagura turns to point to a shadowy figure behind her. As the figure makes its way into the light, it is Injitsumo. As he comes closer to Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Shippa soon joined the two friends outside. They jumped back at the sight of the two figures.

Miroku quickly turns and warns the two, "Shippo! Go back inside and barricade the doors, do not let them get near Kagome!"

"What's goin' on Miroku!?" Shippo asked trying to make sense out of everything.

Just then Sango quickly turns her head, "Do what he says Shippo! We're not going to let them take Kagome…!"

"They're after Kagome?" Shippo asked out loud completely lost in the situation.

"Come on, we have to get inside!" Shippa alerted as she tugged on Shippo's arm to get back into the house.

The two of them headed back indoors and alerted Lady Kaede of the trouble just outside the home. Realizing that they were of no match to the demons outside they took heed in Miroku's demands and barricaded the doors with what they could. Huddled into the farthest corner away from the door, they sat and anticipated the action outside. They feared for what was to be expected.

"Stay back you foul demon!" Miroku demanded as he reached inside his kimono.

Miroku throws a few of his sutras to help ward the demon off, but they immediately turn to ashes as they hit his body. Quickening his pace closer to the entrance of the doorway, Sango lashed at the demon with her dagger. The contact from the blade tore open a wound upon Injitsumo's arm. Feeling the infliction, Injitsumo pulls his arm back towards him.

"Impudent women…!" Injitsumo snarls under his breath.

Injitsumo thrusts his hand at Sango causing her body to be thrown a slight distance. The impact of his hand upon her body put her in a frozen state. She was able to think freely, but her body was unable to move. The force that held her down pained with every attempt to regain her footing.

"I…can't move! Dammit! KAGOME! NO!" Sango desperately tried to plea out.

Seeing this Miroku became enraged. He quickly unveiled his wind tunnel only to find that he too ended up in the same position as Sango. Injitsumo was too powerful for the both of them, not to mention the attack was unsuspected allowing no time to prepare. Making his way to the doorway, he thrusts his opened palm towards the doorway causing a burst of energy to shred the doorway into bits and pieces. The impact had caused everyone inside to be blown back from the impact. Miroku and Sango could only watch as the large figure slid through the blackened doorway….

From the outside Kagura watched as a slight commotion could be heard from within the home slowly begin to die off. When the commotion had completely halted, Injitsumo quickly made his exit. He had finished his creators' wishes. Lifting off into the air, Injitsumo now holds within his hands a small glowing orb, in which carried Kagome's very existence within. Her soul was now in the hands of evil, but nonetheless it was now within the hands of Naraku.

END

**Chapter 9 "A bargain made, a debt repaid" – Chapter 10 "A sad and harsh reality"**

Sorry for the long delay on getting' the last two chapters updated…I had a bit of writers block - _giftedanimanga_


	10. A sad and harsh reality

**Recap:**

Angered by his failure to find Kagome, Inuyasha provokes a fight with Injitsumo, a reincarnation of Naraku, only to find that the demon was not sent for Inuyasha's head.

Injitsumo informs the hanyou that he contains the heart of Onigumo, that very bandit that surrendered his flesh to demons and that he was acting according to his hearts desires. The demon tells Inuyasha that he is able to bring back what was once dear to his heart and directs him to go to the barren lake of Oguru; there he will find Lady Kikyo.

Meanwhile, during Inuyasha's journey to the barren lake; Kagura followed by Injitsumo travel out to Kaede's village to collect what the hanyou had unwillingly bargained for his wishes. Upon arriving at the home, Kagome's state takes a turn for the worst as the two intruders come face to face with unwelcome resistance. Falling helpless to the sorcery of Injitsumo's hands, the friends are rendered frozen in their tracks as the demon pursues after the injured Kagome. To complete the bargain, Injitsumo enters the home and takes the soul of dear Kagome.

**Chapter 10**

"A Sad and Harsh Reality"

Inuyasha rushes on through the thickened forest, brushing vigorously past bushes and undergrowth. The slaps of the branches made his skin tender but the swift wind quickly numbed the pain making it cool to the touch. The wounds he received from Injitsumo had dried up, but their traumatic affect still remained stained on his kimono.

The eerie shadows blurred as he quickened hastily in search for Kikyo; to find her at the barren lake of Oguru. The journey was very long and very tiring, but his constant driving ambition only quickened his pace. His heart was clashing against the protection of his rib cage and it knocked furiously with every heavy breath.

His soul was secretly seeking to be within her presence as he unwillingly pushed on in need to see for his own eyes the truth behind this matter. His conscience was scattered and torn between realities as he constantly questioned his decision to trust Injitsumo's words.

The hanyou pursued further as he ignored the coiled knots that tightened in his muscles and burned with each body motion. He let a fang slip out from his pursed lips and pressed its tip gently into the plush of his bottom lip.

The moon was rising as its mystical glow seemed to show the way as its hallowed beam pierced through the forest top. The hanyou had now made his way to a beaten path that leads him through abandoned homes that were ridden with growth. Inuyasha pressed through, not letting the eerie homes shake him from his purpose; he had a feeling that he was getting close. Making his way further through the thickened forest, Inuyasha came to a complete stop as his eyes took witness to the destruction before him. It was a plain that was stripped of all forest life and what little that remained was slowly decaying back into the earth's soil. The moon here seemed to beam brightly down as it accentuated the ghostly shapes of homes in ruins. There were rotted tree trunks twisted and debilitated and ridden with stains of white ash. It was apparent that nothing had lived here for a long time. The hanyou was certain that he had reached the forest of grief.

The forest of grief is a landmark, some would say; that burdens the earth in the feudal era and its legend has been passed on through the centuries as a reminder of that tragic day.

To many the forest provided refuge for those who fled the persecution and injustice of a war stricken era. The vast forests in the feudal era were thick and they provided hidden shelter, but it was this area of forest that became a place of hope and solitude because of the lake that protected it. The lake was named Oguru and it was said that it possessed a spiritual barrier that protected the life growing within.

A wandering priest; named Taturamo stumbled upon the Oguru Lake a thousand years ago. The lake provided many years of food and water for the priest, that before he died of old age he blessed the lake; making the lake able to protect what ever it grew within. The Oguru Lake became a story of a safe haven and many searched for it.

When evil was running at its ultimate high and many innocent people lost their lives to the gluttonous ambition of power hungry warlords and their merciless followers, many set out to search for the Oguru safe haven.

After years of searching, only a select few were able to find the lake and its surrounding forest, only to have met their demise, when a warlord named Takume, desired the land that the innocent had made homes and found peace on. He was a warlord who was selfish, bent on power and took anything that he pleased. When he stumbled upon the village, Takume ordered a demon called Natsuya to ravage and destroy the village and its people on his behalf, so that Takume could take the land for himself. All men, women and children were slaughtered and their homes left in ruins that day.

Natsuya had completely wiped the village from the earth and what made the story of the "Forest of Grief" so tragic is that the warlord, Takume, had no longer desired the land after it was sullied with death and ruins. The blood of the innocent was shed for Takume's gluttonous ways; a sin that could never be forgiven, so the land is said to remain this way for eternity as a reminder.

Since that tragic day, no tree or any form of plant life has hence grown back and all that remains is a saddened and sorrowful vision of what was once there.

Inuyasha continued to keep his focus as he drew nearer to a beaten path up ahead. He could sense his muscles wanting to halt but his soul and mind insisted he keep in motion. As he looked down upon himself, the hanyou noticed that his wounds were beginning to seep once more through his kimono. The constant movement he had kept up had kept his blood vigorously flowing and the wounds that were once dried up were now moist again with pain.

He slowly slid his hand to the wound on his side and he pushed further on, knowing that time was of the essence. Letting his bare foot press into the softened sands of the beaten path, a chilled breeze wisped his hair off his shoulders and sent a shiver down his back. Taking a slight pause he quickly walked on with one foot in front of the other, pacing his way through the looming shadows.

Up ahead an opening gave way and Inuyasha began to take deep breaths as his heart started to thump within his chest.

"_I can see the opening…"_ the hanyou thought feeling the slightest feeling of hope.

That thought helped Inuyasha push past the pain that was buckling in his side. The opening came and then gone as the hanyou stopped walking. There, about 10 feet in front of him, was the barren lake of Oguru that nestled itself calmly in the middle of nowhere. As he approached nervously he could see that the lake was much smaller than he had thought, in fact it could have been passed as a large pond. There was only one real entrance to the edge of the water that you could walk right up to, otherwise the rest of perimeter was ridden with high protruding rocks. These rocks were obstructing Inuyasha's view of the lakes entire surface. The hanyou stood for a moment, taking in the reality of this moment and then quickly headed towards a towering rock.

Making an almost effortless leap he balanced at the top of the rock where he now had a birds eye view of the water. The Oguru Lake's surface was so still, like that of a mirror, that the night's sky seemed captured in its serenity. As Inuyasha stared down at the waters surface, he could see the weary in his eyes and the shadowed stains in his kimono.

"_I can't see anything…" _Inuyasha huffed in defeat to himself, "_the waters too dark…" _he added.

Squatting down, the half-breed leaned over the rocks edge to get a closer look. He focused in his eyes to try and get a better look along the surrounding sides of the lakes edges. Inuyasha couldn't see what he was looking for; he couldn't see Kikyo.

The hanyou pulled himself back slightly as his doubts began to seep in. It was starting to slowly dawn on him that maybe Injitsumo had tricked him into sparing his life. He was growing angry knowing he had let himself fall victim to the unfulfilled wishes of a demon.

Turning his head off to the side in utter detest, he took one last look at the lakes surface in hopes that maybe he was wrong. Then in that instant a dim glimmer shot up from the shadowed lake's bed. His eyes went wide as he saw the dim light pulse far down in the lake once again. The hanyou's body quickly leaned forward in utter disbelief and the anger that was coming over him washed instantly away and he was filled with dire hope. Without any hesitation, Inuyasha leapt into the water completely submerging his head. Rising up to the surface for air, he winced as the lake water seeped into his wounds. The water was crisp and cool as he wading over the glimmering pulse below him. Glaring down into the water below his chin, Inuyasha drew in a desperate breath and submerged his body deeper into the chilling water.

As he drew further down to the lakes bed the pulsating light grew more intense. Inuyasha immediately stopped all motion at the sight just a few feet below him. There along the bottom of the lakes bed was the body of Kikyo. The sight of her caused a wave of body heat to rush through his body and his heart began to beat furiously. With his arms outstretched desperately he grabbed a hold of her weightless body and drew her into his arms.

Climbing his way to the surface he breached and drew in a long awaited breath. The air tasted warm yet stale as he used one arm to draw the two of them closer to the waters edge. Lifting his body out from the water, Inuyasha scooped up the unconscious naked Kikyo in his arms and carried her on shore. Placing her agile body carefully on the forest floor, he pulled at one sleeve of his kimono and slid his jacket top off and wrapped it around the pale priestess.

With a gentle hand, Inuyasha pushed away the clinging hair that covered her face to reveal her sleep like state. Inuyasha could feel the faint beat of her heart as he held her up in his arm. The hanyou's eyes were shaking in complete shock at the reality of this moment. As he looked down upon her face and her familiar features he could feel the regret and heart ache come over him. He was truly ashamed for all that she had been through and all he could do was blame himself. Using his other arm, he scooped her body into his arms and he turned to head home. As he walked on out on the beaten path he came in on he headed off into the night for Kaede's village, utterly unaware of the tragedy that awaits him.

Meanwhile, after Kagura and Injitsumo had wandered off into the night sky, the sorcery that had bounded our friends frozen was beginning to wear off.

"I…I…can almost move!" Sango blurted out as she used all her strength to fight the force that was holding her back, "KAGOME!" she finally yelled out feeling the enchantment completely dissipate.

Sango rises to her feet and without hesitating sprints into the home. The room was dark, but she was still able to make out Kagome's figure lying on the floor. Running over she reached down a desperate hand on Kagome's head. Leaning in she listened for any sign of life as Miroku rushed his way in.

Looking about the room, Miroku could see that the others in the room had also been under the same enchantment as he helped them to their feet. They all had feared the worst. Sango quickly turned and tears flowed effortlessly from her eyes. All of them deep down knew what it meant. Kagome was no longer among the living and Injitusmo had succeeded in taking Kagome's soul.

Sango's emotions were choked up in her throat and the anger just swelled around it. There were no words and there were no sounds as the hot and heavy tears slid down her flushed cheeks. It was hard for Miroku to hold back his tears as the shaking wells in his eyes blurred his vision. Using his sleeve, he wiped at his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying, mainly because he wanted to remain strong for the others.

Feelings of guilt and hatred smothered the air in the room as the night was drawing nearer to an end. As they all moved in silently closer to Kagome's lifeless body, the late night sky was filled with grieving and tears of utter loss.

Reaching an unstable hand out, Sango brushed aside the hair from Kagome's pale face as a single tear slid down her face and landed on the young school girl's cheek. Hate was beginning to brew within the demon slayer as she felt betrayed and an uncontrollable feeling of loss as she felt the hate for the hanyou come over her. Never before would Sango think that Inuyasha's wishes would lead to something like this.

As Kagome's body lay within the shadows of the home, her soul was now traveling off into the night not quite ready to give into the evil that grasped her….

The moon was drifting off and making its daily exit as the sun peered just a sliver above the horizon. As the second went by the atmosphere began to lighten and the hovering presence of the stars faded into their background. With the new day creeping upon the feudal era, our friends within the home of Lady Kaede were still distraught and drained of all emotion. Everyone was gazing off into the distance, unable to make eye contact with the lifeless body of Kagome upon the floor. Their eyes were tender and the skin on their cheeks had stiffened from the evaporated tears. The tears have come and gone; their source had dried up and all that was left was to remain heavy with grief and mute.

Lady Kaede had been cradling Shippo within her arms as Shippa sought comfort by her side. Sango had leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder with her eyes withdrawn and focused on the wooden floor. The young demon slayer no longer could face the reality that lay just a few feet behind her. As Sango buried her body further into the comfort of her friend, Miroku sat erect and in silence, trying to hold back the anger that was brewing within. Letting his eyes close he drooped his head to try and shut out the reality around him.

"Surely ye would not give up hope…" Lady Kaede spoke out, catching everyone off guard as they snapped to.

"There isn't anything that…" Miroku struggled to say, "that we could…" he continued, feeling the knot in his throat creep up.

Sango quickly lifted her body and wiped the tear forming in the corner of her eye. The look on her face turned stern, "the only reason Kagome's gone is because Inuyasha sold her soul!" Sango spat in anger, "He's the one to blame!" she yelled out in anger. Her vision began to blur as the tears began to well within her eyes.

Miroku's head snapped and looked at Sango feeling completely thrown off by her words, "Sango that's impossible…Inuyasha would never do such a thing!" Miroku responded.

Sango's composure crumbled as she refrained from making eye contact with the monk. She pushed out an arm and placed her weight on it, as she made an effort to keep eye contact on the floor as she struggled to hold back the anger that was brewing in her. The demon slayer was desperate, so she just remained silent.

"Sango?" the monk inquired placing a hand on her thigh. He was puzzled by her removal from the situation. "We have no reason to suspect Inuyasha, Sango…Naraku undoubtedly has something to do with this, we all can be sure of that!" Miroku stated.

"But you heard what Kagura said, Miroku" Sango responded coldly to the monk, "Inuyasha bargained Kagome's soul to bring back Kikyo…" she muttered in irritation as she still kept her eye contact on the wooden floor.

"How could Inuyasha do such a thing?" Shippo concernedly asked, looking up to Kaede for an answer.

Kaede smiled kindly down to the kitsune and ruffled his hair, "I assure ye it is not so…" she softly added.

"But Inuyasha would do anything to get Kikyo back, wouldn't he?" Shippo asked openly, letting the concern fill his face.

"That perhaps may be Shippo, but I recall Kagura stating that Inuyasha did not realize what he had bargained, meaning…" Miroku responded.

"Meaning Inuyasha was not aware at what was at stake, perhaps it is so that he was fooled into believing he had bargained something else, ne?" Lady Kaede asked.

Sango's head shot up and her eyes widened. It dawned on her that Kagura had said that and she instantly regretted that she had forgotten, "Inuyasha didn't know did he?" she unknowingly asked out loud, still in shock.

"Ye should not be so quick to blame…though Inuyasha may have wished for Kikyo's return, perhaps he was unaware of what he would also be losing in the exchange…" the old women started to lay out before them.

"But how could all this happen?" Sango asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Do ye forget that the love that was once between Inuyasha and my sister Kikyo, still lingers within his heart…it is obvious to ye that Naraku is well aware of this and haven taken advantage of our dear hanyou, has resulted in this tragedy before us all…" Kaede reasoned with her eyes closed in thought.

"What is there to do, Kaede from all of this…?" the monk asked with shaking eyes.

Sango sat defeated by guilt and muttered to herself, "I…I can't believe that I accused Inuyasha…it never occurred to me that he would have fallen to Naraku's cruel ways…but" she quickly hesitated.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for feeling emotions of hate, but why do I ask that you stopped?" Miroku asked looking concerned.

"Well," she paused, "if Naraku truly hated Kikyo, why would he offer to bring her back from the dead and take Kagome instead? It doesn't make any sense!" Sango uttered out in her thoughts. She looked up and over to Kaede hoping for some sort of answer.

"Ye be right child, why would Naraku bring my sister back if the heart of Onigumo is within…Naraku still would not allow her return…unless" the old women responded, "unless Naraku no longer possesses the heart of Onigumo, but there is no way of telling. Perhaps it was the heart of Onigumo that brought my sister back amongst the living, but then why the need for Kagome's soul?" Kaede openly talked to herself trying to find reason in all of this.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Kagome resembles Kikyo" Shippo chimed in.

"Ai perhaps so, Shippo" she responded with an agreeing nod.

"But why would Naraku go through all this to get Kagome's soul?" Miroku asked still frustrated with the reality of things.

"I am unsure, but undoubtedly we are missing a bigger piece of this puzzle…and will not wait a moment longer to find out; that is why ye two should go in search for the safe return of Kagome's soul…" Kaede calmly explained.

Just then the room fell silent, as everyone gawked on in shock at what they just heard.

"But Kaede…don't you see, Kagome's…" Sango found herself trying to reason with the women holding back her tears.

Sango was starting to feel her words getting choked up with emotion. She didn't want to say what was apparently obvious, but she had to make it known that it was almost impossible to do Kaede's wishes.

"That perhaps may be true," the old priestess continued, "but a feeling have I that all has not yet failed…I still believe that there is hope in all this sadness" she added as she rested her crossed hands on her lap.

"But how Kaede…what is there to show that we haven't failed already…Kagome's…" she paused knowing the next words about to come out of her mouth, but then Miroku quickly interrupted.

"Wait a minuet!" the monk blurted out.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned as she quickly glanced at him.

"What hadn't I questioned it before? How could I of been so blind!" Miroku spoke out loud.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked with a worried face.

"It just dawned on me…" he started to say, "if Kagome wasn't of this world it more or less could mean that she cannot pass on to the afterlife…"

"Ai…but we do not know that for sure, Miroku" the old lady responded.

"But it seems plausible, I mean everything here has already existed in her time and the precise moment she enters our world time stand still around her…"

"But if time stands still around her then…" Sango hesitantly let out trying to let Miroku's theory sink in.

"Exactly Sango…Kagome's soul can't be entirely gone at least I presume as much, but I am certain that we still have a chance to bring her back…all we have to do is return her soul back to her body" the monk instantly paused in mid sentence, "assuming" he lastly added.

His face was now expressionless, as he remained paused. He was sitting just for a moment when he began to realize the reality of the matter.

"Assuming what…tell me Miroku!" Sango demanded feeling unnerved by the monks sudden mood change.

"Well within our world…dormant souls only remain that way until they are able to seek a true resting place then naturally it will fade into the afterlife…" Miroku stopped once more.

"Ai monk…Since Kagome's soul is not of this world then perhaps it might not find rest among this era…" Lady Kaede felt herself join in.

Miroku snapped too, "Correct Kaede, but it's come to my attention that it may be possible now for Naraku to be able to manipulate this, it may just be that he has found a way to overpower a souls connection to this world and destroy that bond…"

"But if that is Naraku's intentions, why does he need Kagome's soul?" the young demon slayer asked.

Miroku sat for a moment pondering over his thoughts in search of a reasonable answer. Letting his clothed hand stroke the edge of his chin he sat in silence as everyone awaited an answer. Then as it hit him he let the words slip from his lips, "the truest form…"

"The…truest form?" Sango repeated back in utter confusion.

"Precisely…I believe that Naraku is after Kagome's spiritual powers in its truest form" he responded knowing he did not like what he was saying.

"But how…Kagome would…I mean her will is too strong to break and…" Sango found herself desperately trying to reject Miroku's response.

"Sango…the soul is a fragile state of life and it can only contain the purest thoughts and emotions…" Miroku tried to explain further hoping to calm Sango's unreasoning.

"But how does this all fit together…" Sango asked further.

"Well essentially with the aid of a human mind, the soul can sustain a physical presence here on hearth and when the human mind fails to maintain this balance, meaning that person has passed on, the spirit becomes an embodiment of their former life…" he enlightened.

"But…" Shippo felt himself ask out loud knowing the matter was way over his head.

Just then Shippa speaks up nervously out to the group, "it's said in my village that memories are all that a spirit has to stay connected to this world…our wisest elder said it was because they admired life so much that they didn't want to pass on to the afterlife…"

"So if Kagome's soul be in the hands of Naraku, eventually he will find a way to corrupt this connection?" Kaede found herself asking in puzzlement.

"If that is the case… then he could cause Kagome's soul to break its connection and…" Miroku added.

The wrenching pain that was nestled deep within Sango's chest was now beginning to surface. It twisted and tightened, as everyone remained engaged in the reality of things. She was certain that she had, had enough.

"I've hear enough, stop it!" she demanded out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I believe that it's the truth…why else would Naraku seek out Kagome's soul…he's…" he hesitantly added then stopped talking altogether.

Sango turned her eyes away as the tears began to well in her eyes once more. The pain in her chest was wrenching heavily as she gripped a hand into her clothing.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked as he placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright…" Sango whispered out with her head hung low. Then as she clenched her fist, she quickly looked up at Miroku, "We're getting her back…Kagome is coming back!"

With Miroku's help, Sango rises to her feet and straightens her composure. Her sides were sore from the pain that had been wrenching inside her all night and her head was heavy with thought. Sango was determined to bring Kagome back, no matter what it took and time was of the essence.

As the two prepared for the journey that lay before them, they were stopped by tugs on their legs as they headed towards the doorway. Looking down, Miroku was the first to spot the two young demons standing side by side as Kirara joined their side. It was obvious that they wanted to join the journey as well. A slight nod came from the monk as he swiped up his staff at the door and followed Sango out. Stepping out into the approaching daylight, Sango shielded her eyes and then took a glance back at the others. All of their faces were drawn and weary as the followed in silence.

As they made their way out of the village and up the hill they headed directly for the forests edge. Back within the home, Lady Kaede watched from the opening of her doorway as her companions vanished off into the distance.

"May the bond between ye keep ye protected and the strength within ye guide ye home safely" she silently whispered to herself as she slipped away into the home.

END

**Chapter 10 "A sad and harsh reality" – Chapter 11 "The ultimate sacrifice"**

more is to come - please be patient...in the mean time I do appreciate all who have reviewed I am much obliged!! _giftedanimanga_


	11. The ultimate sacrifice

Recap:

**Recap:**

Inuyasha was last traveling a long distance in search of the Barren Lake of Oguru, in hopes to find Kikyo. Upon his journey, you as the reader learn the story of the Forest of Grief and discover that Injitsumo had kept his end of the bargain. With Kikyo's unconscious body in his arms, the hanyou sets off for Kaede's village, unbeknownst of the more tragic reality that awaits him.

Meanwhile, our friends who have been able to free themselves from Injitsumo's sorcery are now heavy with sorrow. With Kagome no longer among the living, the five of them try to come to reason for such tragedy. With Sango unable to find comfort with anything, Miroku feels confident in his theories. The monk believes that Naraku obtained Kagome's soul in order to gain her spiritual powers in their truest form. He believes that the notorious demon has discovered a way to absorb ones powers and in doing so, he will corrupt Kagome's soul and sever her connection to this world to do so.

Chapter 11

"The ultimate sacrifice"

The new day was taking life, as the sun bathed the earth's surface in its gold silken rays. Morning was just beginning, as our friends ventured into the under growth of the forest in search of Naraku and the return of Kagome's soul.

Lady Kaede remained behind to ensure the protection of Kagome's body from what ever harm might come. Though the damage has been done, it was apparent that there was no way of telling if harm would come their way once more. Kaede knew that her physical strength alone was of no use, because she was of old age and very rigid. There was no doubt that if she were to keep Kagome resting within the home, their vulnerability would be at its highest.

Taking a moment to think, Lady Kaede realized that there was only one solution to the problem at hand. It was certain that if she wanted to protect the young girl from any harm, she would have to seal her within the shrine that had once housed the sacred Shikon 'no' Tama, up at the very hill top beside the home. Though it may seem to lay a body to rest who is not yet quite resting, as nonsense, it seemed the only way that an old woman, such as Kaede, to protect her.

The decision was to place Kagome's body within the shrine and do what was necessary to help ward off demons that were to pass within the area. It seemed a superfluous plan, but as she thought more about Kagome's sudden tragedy and the circumstances at hand, it only lead her to think of how unfortunate the reality is to a demon that is still unaware, still out there somewhere. There was no way in telling how the hanyou would react, let alone if he even knew. It seemed to be the only way to postpone this unfair act of cruelty and to insure that the shrines 'secret' remain unknown to Inuyasha, if he were to return.

Putting aside her thoughts, the old women wasted no time and as quick as possible, she fastened a cart to a village horse that would aid her in carrying Kagome to the top of the hill. The morning sun was making it almost unbearable to keep from breaking into a sweat, as she delicately removed Kagome from the home and fastened her to the cart. It was heart wrenching to the old women to have to handle the young girl as so, but the precautions needed to be taken to ensure the utmost hope of Kagome's soul to be returned safely.

With a hand gripped around the saddles edge, Kaede lifted her weighted body upon the horse and motioned the animal forward. The way up the hill was tedious, but when they finally reached the shrines entrance, Kaede continued to waste no time. Making her way over to the entrance, she slid a wooden beam through its holsters and placed the bulk of the wood against the shrine. Pulling back the sleeves of her kimono, she then pushed one door aside followed by the other.

Lady Kaede walked slowly over to the cart and in placing one arm under the girl's neck; she hoisted the weight of the girl into her arms, as she scooped up the girl's legs in the other. Her back had to bend slightly backwards to keep her from falling forward, as she entered the darkness of the shrine. With each little step, the center altar became more clearer until she was finally able to rest the body on its cold stone surface. Ever so carefully, she positioned Kagome in the center and then headed back to the cart, where she untied a cloth bag.

Inside the bag was a set of priestess clothing that consisted of a Hakama, Kosode and an obi. The clothes that Kagome remained in were to troubling to gaze upon and the suitable attire for a priestess only seemed right. The dressing and positioning of Kagome's lifeless body was all to ritualistic, like that of a true person entering in the afterlife. Lady Kaede struggled to keep her hands from shaking as her thoughts eluded her and was soon thinking about the past and of the death of her sister Kikyo. When she had finished dressing Kagome, Kaede made her way around the shrine and began to light the adorning burners that nestled around the room.

Pulling to flint rocks from the pocket within her kimono, she knelt down and forced a spark at the wick. The flame quickly caught and a dim flame sprouted, followed by an aroma of incense. One by one, she lit the burners that were filled with powdered incense to ward off demons and spirits. As she placed the flint back within her kimono, she took one last glimpse within the shrine before she slid the doors shut. With her eyes fixed on Kagome's figure she watched as the light within the shrine slowly vanished. Taking a slight second to herself, Kaede pulled sutra and unfolded it to place it on the seam of the doors. With her hand flat on its surface, she spoke the incantation and watched as the barrier slowly engulfed the shrine. Turning slowly in sadness, she grabbed the lead to the horse and headed sorrowfully down the hill.

As the sun still continued to make its way higher into the sky, Inuyasha could feel the rays heat up his face as they kissed his face through the forest tops. He continued his way home, but this time he seemed to take his time.

The hanyou's body was exhausted as well as badly injured; yet his heart somehow managed to push him further on. It was apparent that he needed to get Kikyo back home, back where she belonged. The distance was far, but making your back just always seemed to take less time. Inuyasha had traveled the majority of the day until he was able to pick up the familiar scents of the village approaching. The limbs on his body were burning as he struggled to keep his pace on track; he had become somber in every aspect. Their didn't seem to be utter happiness ringing out or tears of joy as he furthered his way towards the village. It felt as if something was eluding him, that some type of feeling was just sitting listless in the dark corners of his mind.

Straightening Kikyo's body within his lowered arms, he pulled the unconscious priestess closer to him. His actions seemed desperate as he felt his feet picked up to a mad dash; a reaction that perhaps showed he was crumbling mentally and physically and was running out of time. Following the security of a winding path, he pushed through the pain and exhaustion as he left a cloud of turned up dust in his wake. Breaking through the forest line, his face was immediately hit with the full intensity of the afternoon sun that positioned itself just above the forest tree line; soon it would be dark. Unable to shield his eyes, Inuyasha walked drearily on squinting his eyes to focus better. The warmth of the sun felt warm and reassuring upon his damp cold skin and somehow it just settled so peacefully within his heart. Step by step he squinted and watched as the sun slowly glided behind the treetops and the shade of the forest opened up. Opening his eyes wider with each step, he immediately recognized where he had entered. This incident almost caused him to drop Kikyo, but he quickly caught it and readjusted her weight within his arms. He was in the field of the bone eaters well. Inuyasha stood paralyzed in utter agony as the evident reality flowed over him.

The well sat crooked and serene before him as it etched it memory into his mind. The thought hit hard and heavy, as he instantly knew what was wrong. Inuyasha collapsed immediately to his knees as the realization literally sucked the life from him and left him numb from the surfacing truth. He had forgotten all about Kagome.

"Ka…Ka…gome…" he stammered.

His heartbeat seemed to echo out uncontrollably as he felt defeated by his own-blinded ambitions to find Kikyo. Remaining silently choked of emotions he glanced down at the insensible priestess in his arms as the profound guilt tore through his body. The hanyou's lip quivered as he struggled to hold his composure together.

Ever since Kikyo's banishment that day on the mountaintop, he believed this is what he wanted, but somehow the satisfaction of succeeding started to feel unfulfilled and what mattered worse was that he had now given up on the one thing he truly needed; Kagome. The hanyou became utterly detached from reality as he gazed up into the late day sky battering his mind.

"_I…forgot…Ka…gome, how could I ever…?"_ he questioned in disarray.

With an expressionless glance down at Kikyo, he now could feel the insensate feeling that perhaps this moment wasn't what he had wanted. Sullied with failure, guilt and remorse the hanyou rose to his feet and pressed on. His face was unyielding as the tickle of self-anger settled in as his emotions spun out of control over which way to turn and who to protect. Progressing further he headed down towards the village. The distant display of village homes brought the slightest feeling of comfort as he climbed the scale of the hill that hovered high above the settlement.

The breeze was now spiraling around him at this height when he started to descend down the hills side. With one foot in front of the other, Inuyasha could feel a titillating scent come over him. It was very pungent and with each step closer to the village it was becoming more pungent. The ambiance around him was unbearable as the smell toyed with his demon senses. Unable to use his sleeve to cover his face, he buried his nose in his shoulder as he proceeded.

"_What the hell is that! It's driving my senses crazy!_" the hanyou barked in his mind as the odor started to well his eyes.

The hanyou looked down at Kikyo to see if the aroma was affecting her in anyway, but she remained still, "_it's only affecting me…" _the hanyou remarked to himself, as he pressed his nose further into his Kosode.

No matter how hard he tried to bury his nose into his kimono jacket, the horrible scent was still able to creep its way in. Somehow the hanyou felt that he had smelled this aroma before, but he wasn't sure where. Hastening his pace he reached the bottom of the hill and headed for where the outskirts of the village began.

Ransacking through his memories, Inuyasha instantly halted on one specific recollection. The aggravating scent was something he had smelled before all those years ago. A puzzled complex came over the hanyou as his eyes shifted back and forth in thought.

The memory brought Inuyasha back some 50 years ago when he was with Kikyo in this very same village. The image in his mind was hazy, but he could recall Kikyo's muffled voice talking about the sacred jewel, as they approached an intricate shrine at the top of a hill. Making their way to the top, Inuyasha remembered asking why such a sacred object was always left unguarded.

Not faltering from his pace, the half-breed continued to search play out his memory. Then it dawned on him, as Inuyasha's eyes popped upon as he remembered Kikyo's hazy figure pulling out a velvet pouch and poured its contents into a basin filled with oil. Forcing a spark, the priestess lit the wick and the nauseating scent drowned the hanyou's senses. Inuyasha could remember that his vision went blurry and his sense of smell went erratic as he desperately tried to cover his face. It was obvious that any demon would steer clear of this aroma. Then Kikyo explains to the hanyou that she had placed spiritual incense that's a nuisance to any demons senses.

The hanyou's memories quickly faded out as his eyes remained frozen in mid thought, "_of course! No wonder my senses are going crazy…it's spiritual incense!" _he muttered through the annoyance beaming in his eyes.

Just then the thought emerged, because if he was sensing the incense once again, who was it that had performed the protection barrier in the first place. He glanced down at Kikyo as he struggled to make sense of the situation, but he couldn't, because he thought that Kikyo was the only one who could perform the ritual.

"_If Kikyo's here with me…then who could possibly…"_ he struggled within his thoughts.

Then it caught the hanyou's attention when his scrambled senses began to sluggishly pick up on something. Inuyasha turned his head quickly to seek out what was tickling his senses far off in the distance. He still couldn't make anything out because of the odor blurring his vision, but something inside him was beckoning him to head in that direction.

Without hesitation his body followed as his heart showed him the way, regardless of his ambition to bring Kikyo to the safety of Kaede's home. He was certainly close, because the intensity of the aroma caused his eyes to sear and his balance to stagger. Using his shoulder he quickly wiped away the wells of tears in this eyes as he pushed further. With the wells gone, Inuyasha was able to catch a distinct glimpse of what lied ahead. It was the exact shrine that Kikyo had shown him so many years ago. He was certain that whatever was going on, it had something to do with the old abandoned shrine.

Making his way further the relentless aroma attacked his senses once more as he could feel the beckoning feeling within his body intensify. The deep feeling was faint, yet in its way it was distinct as his conscious beckoned him further, regardless of the agitation the incense was causing him. Unvoiced, the sensation seemed to call out to him, but Inuyasha knew that the aroma would become utterly unbearable if he were to push any further.

Struggling to stare through his blurred vision, the hanyou's heart started to pound from the approaching anticipation as he neared the base of the ascending stone stairs. He remained standing at the base of the stone stairs, feeling the strength in his limbs slowly disintegrating. With his head focused on the distorted mass before him, he cursed under his breath realizing that his vision was rendered useless as it faded in and out. With a determined inhale he placed a bared foot on the first step and pushed his body further. The distance to the top of the stairs was very laborious as Inuyasha struggled to place his footing correctly on the steps' blurred surfaces.

With each step his breath was staggered and his heart pounded, not merely because of the effort but because of the underlined feeling that this was something he was supposed to witness.

Reaching the top of the stairs left the hanyou light headed and his senses in agony as he knelt to his knees. He could feel the power of the incense bearing down on his entirety, feeling that if he pushed any further he could be crushed.

Despite the agonizing warnings to stay his distance, the half-breed insisted as he slowly placed Kikyo's slender body against a wooden post snug within the tall grass. Although, she was no longer in his arms the sensation of her weight remained pressed within his forearms. Drawing to his feet, he stumbled on unable to see his whereabouts. Relying on what was left of his senses he outstretched his hands and desperately searched until his fingertips came in contact, only to have his body filled with a vengeful shock of energy that forced his body back.

The energy surge pierced effortlessly through his body as it found its way to his wounds and reopened them. With the hanyou's right forearm, he clutched the width of his abdomen as he stammered to keep balance on his two feet.

Inuyasha panted heavily trying to shake off the attack and raised his head to glance up at the fogged object before him. The pain etched through him immensely and in anger let a fang bear as he slowly raised his torso.

"Is that all you got….!" He huffed in anger as he took one step closer.

The thought that someone would go through so much trouble to protect whatever was within the shrine, only made the hanyou more determined to find out. With his heart racing and the pain burning through his limbs, Inuyasha bared his claws and hellishly tried to lacerate the sutra on the entrance. He was met with definite resistance.

Being forcefully pushed back, the hanyou gasped desperately for air as the sweat from his brow rolled heavily down his face. Never before has he encountered such spiritual power and the resistance only angered his persistence.

With his last resort in hand, Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and bared it before the shrines entrance. The swords entirety took up what void that lied between the hanyou and the secret within the shrine. Firming his grip tighter around the handle, he locked his hands a dire last attempt and slashed down with the blade upon the entrance….

Meanwhile, a ways within the village, Lady Kaede was visiting among fellow villagers when a peculiar aura tickled the back of her mind. The feeling was slight but the old woman could certainly sense the disruption within the air. Gazing out from the crowd of friends she peered off into the distance and could make out the disturbance of birds taking flight. It wasn't a moment sooner, when Kaede dropped the woven basket in hand and headed for her saddled horse.

The old women's nerves were shaking so vigorously that she was unable to keep a hold of the horse's reigns as she hurried off into the distance. It was clear that Inuyasha had returned and what made matters worse was he was trying to get into the sacred shrine.

There wasn't a second to waste, as she urged the horse faster up the shrines hillside taking her bow and arrows in hand. Making her way to the top of the stone stairs, she quickly jumped down from the steed. With her bow pulled back tightly, she was met with a ghastly sight before her. The entrance to the shrine had been slashed open, yet Inuyasha had remained standing just outside its black opening. The old women's jaw could only drop in shock at the sight before her as she took a few steps closer. Her presence by this point was not detectable to the hanyou; the spiritual incense had rendered him completely oblivious. She had to make her presence known.

"INUYASHA!" Lady Kaede shouted harshly, "Ye must leave this place at once!" the quickly added in a demanding tone.

The voice behind him stirred the hanyou from his blurry trance at the shrines blackened entrance. The women's voice was familiar, yet it seemed so far away as she watched the hanyou turn around. Her eyes were met with an unpleasant sight, as she could see that his body was badly wounded and his kimono was soaked with blood.

As she stared frantically at the injured demon, she could only think about the devastation the lied ahead if her were to discover the secret within the shrine. The situation was intensifying with every second and the unnerving realization that only drastic matters were the only solution.

Inching her way slowly closer to the hanyou, she kept her aim focused. However, Inuyasha did not permit the old woman to move any further. He was infuriated beyond belief and yet so confused by all of this that his composure was literally shaking from fear. Inuyasha immediately demanded to know what was going on, he wanted to know why this shrine was being protected as if something sacred were inside and why his soul felt beckoned here in the first place.

Staring hesitantly at the half demon, Lady Kaede knew that she couldn't tell the true purpose for guarding the shrine, nor would she allow herself to explain what was beckoning his soul. She became lost for words on purpose to keep the sanctity of the matter hidden from the hanyou. She could not offer him comfort if she were to keep the shrines contents from his shattered heart and clouded mind. In order to spare the hanyou from ultimate devastation, she would have to force him away, even if it meant further injuring the hanyou. Deep down the shear reality of Kagome's death would demolish the half demons delicate being.

"Leave this place at once!" Kaede coldly demanded, still aiming her arrow at the defenseless hanyou.

With his sword listlessly hanging in his hand, he let the weight of his blade thud on the ground. Holding back his anger, he talked through clenched teeth, "I'm not leaving till I find out why I was lead here!"

Kaede began to breathe heavily as tension filled her composure. She struggled to keep a strong poise towards her dear friend, but it was what to be done, "Fool…ye be dabbling with matter beyond ye help, now away with thee!" she quickly remarked, letting the tightening of her bow be heard.

A nervous bead of sweat fell from Kaede's brow, as she let the unsettling rashness in her voice sink in. It was obvious she had to be direct with the hanyou, if she were to protect him from the shrines secret. Harming him was her last resort, but she knew the hanyou was stubborn and could feel the reality brew within her as she still kept aim at the half demon.

Though Inuyasha couldn't make out the vision of the bow aiming at him, he was able to make out the distinct sound of its leathery band stretch.

"Kaede! What…what are you doing?" he desperately asked.

"Ye must leave this place, if ye knew what was best Inuyasha!" she quickly demanded once again.

"What's going on here!" he barked in frustration, "Why won't you tell me!" he continued, "Tell me what's in that shrine!" he angrily shouted out now bearing his fangs as he pointed a finger into the blackness of the entrance.

Just then that feeling came over him again and his heart let out a echoed pound, as he felt his soul being beckoned into the shrine. Quickly lowering his arm in a aghast he turned and pleaded to the old priestess, "I need to know…I need to know what's in the shrine, don't you understand that?" he finished off strongly raising his voice in annoyance.

Even though Kaede could hear the pure desperation within Inuyasha's voice, she still knew that allowing him passage within the shrine was out of the question. The answer within the shrine would be too much for him to handle within his weakened state. The old women's heart wrenched, as she thought of how the death of Kikyo had once shattered the half demons heart, but the death of Kagome could only bring forth the worst of uncertainties.

Holding her bow high and aimed, her arms quivered with shame as she tried ward him off again, "I still cannot let ye continue, Inuyasha…ye must leave this place at once" she yelled back harshly.

Completely dumb struck; he couldn't understand what would make Kaede threaten him like this. The hanyou's nerves were diminished and all that lingered in his mind was the thought of finding out what lied within the shrines shadows. Inuyasha was completely void within the face as the fear and anxiety subdued him. Taking in the consequential circumstances of the situation he was certain that the shrine held a secret the he was not to become aware of. A secret that had something to do with him; that's why the use of spiritual incenses and the sacred sutra. He now understood that there were going to be no answers and no comfort from Kaede and it was decided that he would have to follow his own wishes.

With no emotion on the hanyou's face, she watched as he slowly sheathed his sword and in making direct eye contact with the old woman, Inuyasha raised a sleeve to his face and turned slowly towards the entrance.

Kaede was in utter shock, "_does he not know that I will fire upon him?" _she thought in utter perplexity.

Making his way past the darkened entrance, Lady Kaede without further hesitation, positioned herself to fire upon the hanyou, when the sight off to the side caught her off guard. The arrow went soaring off into the sky, completely missing its intended target. She watched as its immense glow beamed and then dimmed as it traveled off into the distance. Turning her focus off to the left as he heart pounded more feverishly, she could see her sister Kikyo propped unconscious against a wooden post. A sinking feeling of utter heartache came over her, "so the rumors be true…" was all that she could muster in a defeated manner. It was obvious that there was no stopping the hanyou and soon destiny will deliver its unsettling fate upon him….

Inside the Sacred Shrine

Though Inuyasha believed the affect of the incense was at its worst outside of the shrine he was undoubtedly wrong. With the incenses effect bearing profusely down upon him, the hanyou was literally left crippled to use the feel of floor beneath his feet as his guide. Drawing further in, he stomached the dizziness and the pain within his body and squinted continually to help make out any figures from behind his sleeve.

The long entryway of the shrine was dead silent and the apparent taste of warmth within the air-dried his mouth. With cautious foot after the other, Inuyasha edged his way forward as the bellowed groans of the floorboards gave way under his weight. Though his vision was rendered almost useless, he could still make out the faint golden glows of candles placed along the floor. Inuyasha decided he would take any aid and used the candles to help him further into the shrine.

Following the guide of the faint burning candles, the hanyou outstretched a hand and felt around. It wasn't soon before his hands were met with the texture of a matted sliding door. Running his hand around its surface, he let his fingertips search for the seam. Feeling the familiar indent, Inuyasha slipped a fingernail in and slid the door off to the side. His face was instantly met with a heavy wave of the burning incense. Pulling up harder on his sleeve, he shielded his eyes and brushed his body past the doorway. Much to his amazement, his blurred vision gave way a little as he could make out a beam of light before him.

His eyes still seared from the incense, but he could distinctly make out light just up ahead. Even though Inuyasha couldn't see the lights source, it was coming from a small opening in the shrines ceiling. What was left of the days sun was making its way into the dark room and was shining its warming rays upon a figure on an altar.

Taking his steps cautiously, Inuyasha continued to shield his eyes from the intensity of the burning incense, until he was able to barely make out a shadowed object just a few feet in front of him. The dire need to know was immensely building in him as he edged closer and felt his abdomen press into a hard stoned surface. The surprise sent a wave of pain through his body as he placed a hand on the flat surface. The feel of the object was cold upon his fingertips and had sent an uneasy chill down his back. With his sleeve still protecting his eyes, Inuyasha continued to run his free hand on it's jagged edges, until his hand brushed across a different surface. The new texture caught him off guard and he felt his hand snap back in fear. The hanyou's heart had now slowed to a dramatic thump, as he regained composure and reached his hand out once again.

With his hand reaching out he could feel the new texture as he gently glided his fingertips across its surface to find a cloth of some sort. Letting his hand ease slightly up the cloth, his arm had brushed into an object. Sensing it, Inuyasha reached over and picked it up, but before he could bring it to his face to better see, the hanyou instantly knew what it was. It was a dried flower. The hanyou's heart instantly sank as his mind was beginning to recall that dried flowers were ritualistic of burial ceremonies. His heart heaved and lunged at the thought and without hesitation he dropped the flower and desperately pressed his hips into the side of the table as he crushed the flower under his foot.

With his eyes very sensitive to light, he remained shielding his eyes as he stretched his hand out again on the stone altar. His hand was now urgently searching further on its surface; it wasn't long before his hand was met with what the shrine was hiding. Inuyasha instantly pulled his hand away in fear realizing that there had been a body before him this whole time. The hanyou began to struggle with his vision to at least allow him to make out the presence, but the burning aroma would not permit it.

Inuyasha remained for a slight second choked on his breath when his mind began to taunt him with mixed feelings. He felt hate, love and heartache all at once causing his desire to know more with each panic breath. Inuyasha had to know who it was and once again he extended his hand out towards the figure and as unsuspected memories filled his thoughts.

Moving his shaking hand about, his fingers nudged something into slight movement. The noise caught him off guard, but as its faint noise ringed in his ears it felt familiar yet hazy. Inuyasha searched for the object with his hand as he raised his sleeve higher to his eyes. When he grasped the object in his hands he let its size roll in his hand only to be instantly let go. The hanyou's arms tensed and remained frozen in place. The image of the object was clear and distinct within his mind. With a shaking hand he pulled his opened hand closer into view, Inuyasha gazed at his hand as if it were unknown to him; a foreign object on his body of some sort. For just within his hand was the vile that contained Kagome's sacred jewel shards. The noise it had made was unfamiliar at first, but when he had been holding it within his hand, it had been all too clear. The noise was the shards within the vile scratching against the inside.

Inuyasha's heart was struggling to beat within his chest as his breath became pained and shallow. His nostrils grew large as he drew in each stomach turning breath to aid his winded lungs. Inuyasha's eyes began to widen in desperation as he tried to take in the image before him, but all he could make out was a shadowed figure. As he stared down at the hazy figure, images of Kagome began to run through his mind, only to push his heart further into distress. Biting hard into his lip to try and ward off any ill thought, Inuyasha felt the cooed words of her name slip from his shaken mouth, "Ka…go…me…"

In that instant he quickly threw both hands out and slammed enraged fists on the stone altar. His whispered words were almost choking as if his lungs forced the words out in a gust of heated exhale. Swallowing hard and then deeply inhaling, Inuyasha was now completely blocking out the affects of the incense upon his body. With pure misery filling his veins, the echoes of his voice seemed to loom within the room that caused a gust of wind to wisp about unsuspected. Covering his face from the sudden breeze, as if by fate, Inuyasha was able to slowly but surely take in the effects. The small gust caused the burning aroma within the shrine to die off and the candlelight that was burning blew out as their jagged wisps of smoke depleted into thin air. His vision was slowly returning as he stood watching his eyes focus, he immediately drew away his eyes.

Even though this was what he was desperately trying to find out, he was to cowardly to face the reality. With his heart beating hauntingly within his chest, he knew he had to finish what he came to do for something had beckoned him to come, because something had wanted him to know.

Inuyasha remained standing beside the altar as he eased his eyes towards the altars surface. When his eyes met up with the small delicate fingers a knot instantly blocked his airway and choked him in mid breath. Placing a hand out on the resting hand and continued to let his eyes linger on, despite how his mind taunted him. Eventually the hanyou's eyes were met with a slumbering face and the realization crept on him and he had feared the worst. With a tensed hand, he gripped her hand as he could feel the tightened coil forming again in his throat.

The hanyou looked on feeling his world shatter behind him and his remainder of his heart thumped lifelessly. There before the hanyou lay the lifeless body of Kagome and at this point, his everything.

The sight before him burned permanently within his mind. The devastating vision in front of him drained him of life. With a shaking hand he ever so gently caressed the fair skin of her cheek. There was no feeling of warmth and the knowing reality that she was dead, Inuyasha felt resistant to take in this tragedy. He didn't want to believe it was true. With his eyes quivering, he couldn't help but feel that she was still amongst the living, as she lied there so peaceful.

Inuyasha became an inconsolable fire that he began to stoke himself with flashing memories of Kagome. The hanyou had envisioned her laughter and her warming smile and Kagome's tender acts of kindness. The burning anger that bellowed in his stomach twisted and turned as Inuyasha clenched his fist, causing his claws to draw blood.

He forced his eyes closed to shut out the reality as a single tear slipped away from its cage and slid gingerly down the heat beaten cheeks of the hanyou. The salty tear traveled far down and carved its wet path to the base of his chin. Contained with the tear was the dire need to release the pain as it dangled for a split second before crashing down onto the altars edge. Feeling shattered and alone, Inuyasha reached for the only thing that would fulfill his grieving heart. Sliding his arm so caringly beneath her resting head, he slowly lifted her body into his beckoning embrace to hold her. His eyes welled as he heaved in his breath. Inuyasha's body was flushed with heated sorrow as he tucked aware her head upon his shoulder as her faded sweet scent wafted around him. As her hair lay nestled upon him, he never realized how it felt to hld her within his arms.

Though he was lost in this marvelous feeling of contempt, he knew that somehow something had to be done, no matter what it cost him. Inuyasha wanted revenge for what had been taken from him, just like it had all those years ago. Although, the knowledge of Kikyo's ill fates in the past and in the present had tested his compassion for life and his feelings of love, this reality had birthed an emotion that was long evaded in Inuyasha's life. The constant memory of his guilt for Kikyo's death lingered within his mind and the lost love and commitment that was there 50 years ago had only blinded the companionship that was there all along. It was the love and the commitment from Kagome he so longed for.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath for never realizing it this whole time until now and it only fed the pain that was eating within him, that his blossoming love for her could never be shared.

Inuyasha took his free arm and slid it underneath her legs and in a sweeping motion; he quickly lifted her body from the stone altar. Looking down upon her expressionless face, Inuyasha crumbled to his knees. Holding Kagome within his arms upon the wooden floor, he whispered desperately, "Don't leave me Kagome…I…I love you…"

He hung his head low over her lifeless body in his arms. Taking a calmed breath, he swung his head up and his eyes beamed intensely as he arose to his feet with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha headed for the doorway and appeared out from the darkness of the shrine.

As he passed Lady Kaede, he shot her a stern look then headed down the stone stairs. She watched as the towering figure drifted past her and she soon followed in his pursuit and tugged at lead to the horse that carried Kikyo's unconscious body. There were no words to be exchanged as Inuyasha now knew why Kaede had acted the way she had.

Without stopping, the hanyou walked his way towards Kaede's home and carried Kagome's body tightly within his arms. Inuyasha could fee that the anger he had tried to trap within him was beginning to seep through his veins. He wanted revenge for what happened to Kagome and he would see to it that it was achieved, even if it meant he died doing it.

Reaching the home he made his way in without a single look behind him as he laid her body upon the bedding on the floor. Lady Kaede soon joined the home as well as she carried Kikyo's body in and placed her gently propped up against the wall. Realizing that Inuyasha had to remain rational about the situation, Kaede talked to him to try and reason as he started to head for the door.

"Ye must remain rational, Inuyasha….ye…" but she was quickly cut off.

"I don't have the time, outta my way!" he urged expressionless, not taking his eyes off the doorway.

" But Inuyasha….ye need to know the truth…" Lady Kaede tried to plea to the hanyou as she grabbed at his Kosode.

"Oh yea…just like when I needed to know the truth up there?" he coldly remarked.

"Ai…but I…there was no way of…" she struggled with her thoughts.

"I don't care…!" Inuyasha snapped hoping to not relive the situation within the shrine.

"If ye must seek revenge, then Naraku be thee one…" she finally just let out realizing there was no consoling the hanyou, "Naraku is planning some…" but she couldn't finish before she could explain to the hanyou everything.

He was gone. Inuyasha had rushed out of the home on his way to seek out the one person that would satisfy his thirst for blood and let out the hate and anger that was thriving in his veins. The hanyou didn't want to know how it all happened, because in the end he was certain that Naraku had something to do with it. He was determined to seek out Naraku and have his head and so that he could bury him six feet in the ground no matter what it took, Inuyasha would never rest….

ENDChapter 11 "The ultimate sacrifice" –

**Chapter 12 "The demon graveyard and Sango's feelings"**

- Again thanks to all who have submitted reviews it's inspirational to keep going. Hopefully when this sacred vessel is completed I'll be able to provide you with more awesome work – thanks a bunch….

_**giftedanimanga**_


End file.
